Sweet Surrender
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Continuación del Oneshot "Goodbye To Innocence" Kiki siente que la llegada de su Némesis le arruinará su preciosa paz que había durado cuatro años ¿será así o cambiará las cosas para mejor?
1. Capítulo Uno: Brisa de Otoño

¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡Un nuevo fic!! Es la continuación del oneshot 'Goodbye To Innocence' varias personas me habían preguntado si iba a escribirles una continuación y ¡voilá! Aquí está. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews pleaseeeee!!

**Nota**: **Este fic está situado once años en el futuro desde el oneshot, así que Kiki ya es un hombre hecho y derecho.**

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shueishia.

**_Sweet Surrender_**

_By Goddess Rhiannon _

Capítulo Uno: Brisa de Otoño 

**Grecia, Santuario**

Era un día bastante ventoso, se sentía que el invierno estaba por llegar pronto, las últimas hojas que el otoño había teñido de dorado caían de los árboles para ser arremolinadas por la brisa. Un joven de aspecto tranquilo miraba las hojas que, barridas por el viento, le pasaban cerca de los pies. El muchacho sonrió, unos ojos de un azul cobalto muy claro observaban la aparente calma del Santuario, la brisa acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, que llevaba corto y era de un color rojo fuego.

"Kiki, ¿te piensas quedar ahí el resto del día o vas a salir de ronda?" Dijo Aioria, ahora un hombre casado y con dos niños. Por cierto que uno de ellos, su hija mayor, venía correteando detrás de él.

"Hola. Kiki" Dijo la pequeña. Kiki le sonrió con picardía a Karin, la niña era la viva imagen de su padre, tenía cabello color miel, un poco ondeado y unos expresivos ojos azules, no tenía más que diez años.

"¿Cómo estás hoy, Karin? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada muy terrible a tu hermano Alex, no lo veo aquí" Dijo Kiki, la niña se encogió de hombros y miró con adoración a su padre, que la levantó en brazos, aunque ya no era tan pequeña.

"Alex está entero hasta donde yo sé, se quedó durmiendo, eso es todo" Dijo Karin, Aioria resopló, no estaba tan seguro, Karin solía maniatar a Alex cuando quería acaparar la atención de su padre por completo, el pobre chico había tenido que aprender a escaparse al mejor estilo Houdini, Vera siempre reprendía a Karin por eso, pero por mucho que la castigaran, la chica seguía en su temática de dejar a su hermanito de ocho años fuera de combate. Sería una exelente santo femenino si seguía así.

"No pensaba quedarme todo el día en el templo sin hacer nada, sólo te estaba esperando" Acotó Kiki, Aioria asintió, pero no dio dos pasos que su otro hijo venía a la carrera para no quedarse atrás.

"¡Papi! ¡Quiero ir también!" Exclamó Alexander, que se detubo dos centímetros antes de estrellarse literalmente en contra de Aioria, su padre le sonrió y también le levantó en brazos, Karin le sacó la lengua y se abrazó al cuello de Aioria, Alex no se quedó atrás y le respondió con el mismo gesto. Aioria les miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Los llevaré si no provocan problemas, en cuanto se peleen o algo, Kiki los teletransporta hasta aquí de nuevo ¿está claro?"

"Más claro échale agua" Dijo Karin, Alex asintió, a diferencia de su hermana, él había sacado el color de cabello de Vera, un castaño claro, aunque sus ojos también eran azules. Aioria suspiró, no sabía cuanto fuera a durar esta tregua.

"Vámonos" Dijo el santo de Leo, dejándo en el suelo a sus hijos. Kiki asintió y los cuatro se fueron caminando tranquilamente. Era una hermosa mañana de Noviembre.

o

Rusia, Aeropuerto 

"¡Sergei, espera, no corras tan rápido!" Exclamó una hermosa joven, el muchacho se paró en seco y la esperó un segundo.

"¡Apresúrate, tú eras la que no quería llegar tarde! A este paso ya llevamos diez minutos de retraso" Le respondió él, la chica redobló su velocidad y le pasó como rayo por al lado, Sergei, un muchacho delgado, un poco más alto que su novia, que era condenadamente rápida cuando quería, tenía cabello rubio claro y ojos verdes muy claros también. A él le costó seguirla un poco, ya que tenía una gran valija y otro bolso más con él, pues su novia se iba de viaje y el avión no esperaría por siempre.

Cuando llegaron, la familia de la chica la esperaba algo impaciente, su hermanito la observaba con esa mirada aburrida que le ponía cuando llegaba tarde... o sea, el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.

"¡Perdón por el retraso! Díganme que no perdimos el avión" Dijo ella, su madre negó con la cabeza.

"Casi lo perdemos, ¿dónde está tu equipaje?" Preguntó el hombre que debía ser su padre, su voz era profunda y pausada., parecia tranquilo... nada distaba más de la realidad.

"Sergei lo trae... ¡Allí está! ¡Sergei, aquí!"" Dijo la muchacha, el chico les sonrió a sus suegros y cuñadito y dejó el equipaje en el suelo.

"¿Por qué ESE tenía que venir?" Gruñó el 'suegro', su esposa le dio un codazo para que se callara, se notaba que su esposo quería algo mejor para su 'niña'.

"Es a quien ella elijió, así que deja de refunfuñar. Despídete cariño, nos vamos" Dijo su madre, la chica asintió y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios a su novio.

"Te llamaré en cuanto llegue" Dijo y se encaminó hacia el puerto de entrada que llevaba al avión, Sergei saludó con una mano y esperó hasta ver despegar el avión. Algo le decía que su bellísima novia iba a regresar cambiada, ese cambio nada bueno para él...

Aioria y Kiki, que ya era el santo de Aries y llevaba dicha armadura, pasaron lista a las guarniciones de soldados, reforzando las partes que estaban un poco escasas. Karin y Alex iban más adelante, a veces se alejaban un poco, pero nunca perdían de vista a su padre, sabían que si desaparecían, su padre les iba a buscar y no les dejaría que se alejaran más de dos centímetros de él. Aioria era muy sobreprotector con su familia, era preferible que le atacaran a él y no a sus hijos o esposa. Y Vera era tan feroz en su protección como Aioria o más con los niños, por lo que Karin prefería hacer enojar a su padre que a su madre.

"¿Sabías que Camus vendrá a Grecia hoy? Creo que llegará por la tarde. Traerá a su familia esta vez, creo que por expreso pedido del lado femenino de la misma" Dijo Aioria como al pasar, sonrió al pensar en la cara del hijo menor de Camus, Michel, el pequeño detestaba viajar en avión.

"¡¿Q-qué?!" Exclamó Kiki, se había puesto pálido, sabía que 'el lado femenino' en general era liderado por cierta persona de la cual no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre. Había tenido cuatro hermosos años de paz, ya que ese era el tiempo exacto desde que la familia de Camus no salía de Rusia. Aioria le miró arqueando una ceja, Kiki estaba líbido, no parecía tener la calma que había ostentado hacia cinco minutos.

"¿Qué te pasa? Ni que te hubiera informado que Hades intentaría destruir el mundo otra vez" Dijo Aioria, medio sonriéndo, sabía el porque de la reacción de Kiki. La hija mayor de Camus, Katya, le había hecho la vida miserable siempre que venía al Santuario. Aioria y los demás nunca entendieron mucho esa rivalidad, ni los fundamentos para la misma, ya que Katy era adorable cuando era niña, de más grande seguía adorable, y el santo de Leo suponía que debía haberse convertido en una joven hermosa de diecisiete años en estos últimos cuatro años.

"¿¡Que qué me pasa?! ¡Es un chiste! ¡ELLA también vendrá! Eso es suficiente para amargarme el resto del día" Dijo Kiki, con tono melodramático, Aioria suspiró.

"Pero Kiki, ¿no creés que en cuatro años habrá cambiado? Quizás te sorprenda y en vez de tu Némesis encuentres una hermosa chica que se comportará muy amable contigo" Dijo Aioria, pero Kiki le miró de forma significativa, ¿Katy dulce y amable con él? Si, claro, el día que las vacas vuelen y los monos anden en motocicletas por las doce casas.

o

"Así que Camus regresará con su familia al Santuario. Ya era hora, no tengo a nadie más que a Aioria para que me fastidie, ya lo estaba echando de menos" Dijo Milo, después de que Ling Shu le hubiera dicho que Camus había llamado por teléfono para avisar de su llegada.

"Debes echar mucho de menos a tu amigo, la verdad es que todos le echamos de menos, quisiera ver lo bonita que debe estar Katy con diescisiete años ya, además Michel debe estar grande también" Dijo Ling Shu, dándole el biberon a Leander, un bebe de tres meses que se reía por cualquier cosa, en especial de las morisquetas que Seiya solía hacerle para que no llorara, bueno, si vamos al caso, que bebe no se ha reído de Seiya en algún momento. Milo asintió, mirando con adoración a su esposa e hijo menor, el mayor, Christofer, estaba muy entretenido con su playstation.

"¿Va a venir tío Camus?" Dijo Christofer, mirando a su padre. El niño había sacado el color de ojos de su padre y el negro cabello de su madre, un gran contraste que le hacía irresistible para las ancianas señoras en el parque, cosa que el astuto crío usaba a su favor. Su hermanito era todo lo contrario, tenía el cabello azul y ojos café.

"Si, por lo que dijo llegará esta noche" Le contestó Milo, Christofer sonrió ampliamente, de seguro Michel vendría también y podría pasar largo rato jugando con él. Ambos niños se llebavan muy bien, ya que ambos tenían la misma edad, nueve años. Los demás niños que había, no muchos ya que las niñas eran más, eran menores que él al menos por un año, eso no quitaba que se llebaran de maravillas, pero Michel era otra cosa, la relación de ambos se parecía a la de sus padres, quizás por eso pesaba más que las otras.

"Auch, que pesado" Decía una niña de unos siete años que venía arrastrando una pesada mochila, demasiado grande para ella, su cabello, color lila, se le interponía en la vista, por lo que la pequeña se la pasaba resoplando para quitárlo de su cara. Sus ojos eran de un violeta profundo con atisbos de verde esmeralda. Tenía dos marcas en la frente como las de Kiki, así que se puede deducir tranquilamente que la niña era claramente hija del maestro del actual santo de Aries.

Kiki, que estaba subiendo las escaleras, vio un poco más adelante a Arianna y sonrió, en un segundo estubo al lado de ella y tomó el bolso él mismo.

"¿Qué tratas de hacer, Ari? Esto es muy pesado para ti" Le dijo Kiki, Arianna le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Hola, Kiki! Mi mami te manda algunas provisiones caseras, a ella le gusta que comas sano" Dijo Arianna, Kiki le sonrió, Lei Li siempre tan preocupada por él.

"¿Y te dijo que cargaras esto tan pesado hasta aquí tu solita?" Dijo él.

"Yo puedo sola, casi llegaba, quería que ya lo tuvieras cuando aparecieras por aquí" Dijo con orgullo la pequeña, el muchacho sonrió, Arianna tenía más orgullo en su dedo meñique que él mismo.

"Bien, ¿qué tal si te invito una chocolatada? De seguro mi maestro vendrá por ti más tarde" Dijo Kiki y la alzó con el brazo que le quedaba libre, así ambos se fueron a pasar el rato, cosa que a Kiki le venía como anillo al dedo para olvidarse de que Katya estaba llegando.

La tarde se pasó sin complicaciones, Camus y su familia llegaron a las cinco al aeropuerto de Grecia, con decir que a las seis estuvieron en el Santuario para infinita angustia del joven santo de Aries. Michel, el hermano menor de Katya, tenía cara de haber vomitado hasta la comida de una semana atrás, el pobre niño detestaba viajar en esas enormes cosas voladoras con turbinas llamadas más comunmente aviones. Camus le traía en brazos, cuando llegó al primer templo, Milo y el resto estaban esperándoles.

"Quiero morir" Fue el comentario que tanto Kiki como Michel dijeron al unísono en diferentes lugares y por causas distintas.

"Ya te podrás recostar un rato, Michel, no exageres tanto" Le dijo su padre, el niño le hizo una mueca y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Camus.

"¡Camus! Al fin, después de tanto tiempo te decidiste a venir" Dijo Milo, dándole un abrazo a Camus, el otro se lo devolvió como pudo, ya que su hijo parecía no tener intenciones de caminar por el mismo.

"Milo, me da gusto verte ¿cómo está Ling Shu y tus ahora dos hijos, eh?" Le contestó Camus, viendo a Ling Shu que se acercaba con un bebe en brazos, detrás de ella estaban Aioria, Vera, Kalani y Saga; todos ellos sin sus hijos, ya que estaban jugando en el recinto principal, allí Saori les había hecho adaptar un enorme salón para ellos solamente.

Milo le sonrió a su esposa, tomándo a su hijo menor en brazos. Camus le miró con cariño, ese era su segundo 'sobrino' después de todo. Aioria se acercó a Camus y tomó a Michel en brazos, el niño le sonrió a su otro tío y se dejó llevar, asi Camus quedó libre para cargar al bebe.

"Me alegro de verte, Camus, ya era hora que nos visitaras" Dijo Saga, Kalani y Vera también le saludaron.

"¿Dónde están Crystal y Katy? Creí que venían contigo" Dijo Vera, extrañada. Camus resopló enfadado, su querida esposa e hija tenían que buscar un lugar para patinar, pues ambas lo hacían, antes de nada.

"Pues me dijeron que en un rato volvían, ambas no pueden vivir sin una pista de hielo cerca... estoy pensando seriamente en convertir el templo de Acuario en una" Dijo Camus, con un dejo de humor, todos se riéron ante la mención de la obseción de las mujeres de esa familia, pero bueno, de seguro llegarían en cualquier momento.

"Sal, Kiki, Katya no está aquí todavía" Dijo Vera, Ling Shu rió al ver que el muchacho asomaba la cabeza apenas fuera de su templo.

"¿Puedo creer que no me estás jugando una sucia broma?" Dijo Kiki, Camus arqueó una ceja en forma interesada, Aioria se reía por lo bajo acompañado de Milo, que trataba de ocultar su amplia sonrisa.

"Hey ¿Katya le hizo algo para que esté tan asustado de ella?" Le preguntó Camus en un susurro a Aioria, el león dorado se encogió de hombros, lo que pasó y pasaba entre ellos era un total misterio para el resto del mundo, ya que ninguno sabía con exactitud QUE era lo que tenía a Kiki al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El joven santo bajó cautelosamente las escaleras, mirando para todos lados para diversión del resto de los caballeros y amazonas presentes. Miró a Camus y le sonrió amigablemente.

"Gusto en volver a verte, Camus, siento no haber bajado a saludarte antes, lo que pasa es que Katya es peligrosa para mi salud" Dijo Kiki, Camus sonrió, le divertía ver como su preciosa hija tenía asustado a un santo dorado. Se preguntaba que rayos era lo que le había hecho para lograr eso.

"Kiki, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, no sé si recordarás a mi hijo menor, Michel" Dijo Camus, mirando a su hijo en brazos de Aioria, el pequeño estaba frito durmiendo a pata suelta. Kiki asintió, la verdad que Michel estaba crecido desde la última vez, a diferencia de su hermana, ese niño era buena gente.

En el pueblo...

"Mamá, ¿crées que ese cabeza de zanahoria de Kiki aún esté? Espero que no, no lo soporto" Dijo Katya, llegando al Santuario, Kalani y Vera las estaban esperando en la entrada. Crystal suspiró, no habían llegado y Katy ya estaba enfadada con Kiki sin siquiera haberle visto.

"Katya, no quiero nada de peleas, ambos son personas adultas, quiero que seas cortés con él ¿está claro?" Dijo Crystal, Katy resopló, no le gustaba tener que ser 'cortez' con alguien a quien detestaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba que Sergei hubiera venido, así le podría presumir a ese estúpido que ella SI tenía una vida. De seguro Kiki estaría del mismo tamaño, apenas si le llebava una cabeza hace cuatro años, y con ese cabello de zanahoria no podía ser ni remotamente atractivo para las mujeres. El pobre Kiki ya estaba siendo mentalmente destrozado antes de siquiera aparecer en escena.

"¿En que pudo haber cambiado esa tonta? Era plana como un sócalo de mi templo, tenían tanto cabello que ni le veías la cara, flacucha y fea como ninguna chica. No creo que entrenar en el hielo haya mejorado eso" Decía Kiki a su amigo Chase, el chico tenía diesiocho años, era casi tan alto como Kiki y sus ojos eran de un color almendra brillante, al igual que su cabello, tenía una risa contagiosa y un extraño sentido del humor, la mayoría de las veces nadie entendía de que se reía, era discípulo de Aioria.

"Bueno, mi buen amigo, creo que las personas cambian con los años, a veces para bien, a veces para mal. Quizas la señorita se haya dado cuenta que es una y sea una preciosidad" Le dijo Chase, muy sonriente, Kiki gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Katya una preciosidad? Si, claro, primero se comería una columna de su templo antes de que alguien le escuchara admitir eso.

"¡Katy! ¡Que gusto verte! Vaya que has crecido, te has vuelto una hermosa muchacha, debes tener locos a varios chicos en Rusia" Dijo Vera.

"Si en Rusia los tiene así, en Grecia hará destrozos" Dijo Kalani, ambas amazonas abrazaron a una muy sonrojada Katya.

"Gracias, pero ya elegí uno, tengo novio y se llama Sergei... aunque papá quiere meterlo en un ataúd de hielo, según él para mejor conservación" Dijo Katy, lo último con un dejo de sarcasmo, Vera y Kalani se echaron a reír, Crsytal sonrió, sabía que eso era exáctamente lo que su esposo quería hacerle al pobre Sergei.

"¿Y dónde están los niños? Creí que vendrían con ustedes" Dijo Crystal.

"Están jugando ahora en el recinto principal, allí los verán a todos juntos" Dijo Kalani.

"Oh, bien, ¿qué esperamos para irnos? Camus debe estar congelándonos mentalmente" Todas asintieron y se encaminaron hacia los templos.

Kiki y Chase seguían sentados en los escalones del templo de Aries, pero en cuanto Kiki sitió el aura de Katya, pegó tal salto y corrida que el pobre Chase tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba solo.

"Hola, Chase" Dijo Vera, el joven le sonrió y miró hacia las otras dos mujeres que les acompañaban aparte de Kalani. A una la reconoció como la esposa de Camus, pero cuando giró hacia Katya casi le da un infarto ¿esta era la niña flacucha y fea de la que Kiki estaba hablando? Pues a Chase se le estaba cayendo la baba. No era ni remotamente fea. Tenía una figura impresionente, su busto no era plano, todo lo contrario, era muy generoso, cintura estrecha y caderas redondeadas, ni hablar de que tenía un rostro bellísimo, unos ojos azul cobalto oscuro contrastados con una piel blanca y una cabellera gloriosa de color negro azabache, ahora que la veía mejor, era muy parecida a su padre. A Chase le llevó alrededor de un minuto recuperarse de la impresión, pero saludó con respeto a las recien llegadas y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Siguió mirando a Katy, notando unas esbeltas piernas que se lucían descaradamente por lo corto de su falda, parecía que el fresco aire que corría no le hiciera mella. Otra vez, siendo la hija de quien era, pues no debería sorprenderle.

Kiki salió de su escondite en cuanto notó que la presencia de su Némesis había desaparecido de su templo, se acercó a su alelado amigo, que parecía embobado con la visión que había pasado delante de él.

"Fiuu, eso estubo cerca ¿verdad que no te congeló el trasero cuando pasaste?" Dijo Kiki, pero Chase estaba como de piedra, Kiki frunció el ceño y le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos, el chico nada. El santo de Aries se rascó la nuca intrigado.

"Ejem, ¿Chase? ¿Te sientes bien?... ¡¡Chaaaaaaaaaase!!" Le gritó Kiki al oido, Chase de dio vuelta a mirarlo con una sonrisa de tonto.

"¿Me morí y volví a nacer? Acabo de ver a la criatura más hermosa de la Tierra pasarme por al lado... ¿Dónde está la niña fea y flacucha de la que hablabas?" Dijo Chase, Kiki le miró intrigado, no sabía a que se refería este tonto ahora, Katya no podía ser ni remotamente una visión celestial. Chase le palmeó el hombro a Kiki y se retiró silbando hacia el templo de Leo, dejando a Kiki muy desconcertado.

o

Ese día ambos rivales no se habían cruzado ni por chiste, se mantenían alejados uno del otro como por instinto. Los demás veían esa reacción bastante cómica, pero tarde o temprano alguno aparecería delante del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, dos niñas que eran ambas como dos gotas de agua, venían a buscar a dos más a los templos de Leo y Virgo respectivamente, las niñas eran las hijas de Saga y Kalani, ambas de cabello y ojos azules como los de su padre. Karin salió a recibirlas, aunque las pequeñas eran tres años menores que ella, siempre iban juntas al colegio, detrás de Karin salió Alex, no muy convencido de aún estar de un pedazo.

"Buenos días, Anais, Andrea, Vallari vendrá en un minuto, creo que su hermano Tarik perdió un libro y no lo encuentran por ningún lado" Dijo Karin, así que los cuatro se sentaron en las escaleras, los niños anteriormente mencionados eran hijos de Shaka y Kai, Val de diez años era la mayor, pero a diferencia de Karin, sobreprotegía a su hermano Tarik de ocho años, el niño estaba harto de que su hermana mayor se preocupara tanto por él.

"Vaya, si las niñas ya están reunidas aquí" Dijo Christofer, bajando muy tranquilo las escaleras, Michel le acompañaba sonriendo, el pobre Alex había sido catalogado de 'niña'

"Y los tontos no dejan de llegar" Dijo Karin, devolviendole con la misma moneda.

"¡Disculpen la tardanza! Ya estamos todos, ¿vamos?" Dijo Vallari, Tarik saludó con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, sabía por experiencia que tratar de intervenir cuando una discusión había comenzado entre Karin y Christofer era ser suicida.

"Vamos, Val, los hombres me enferman" Dijo Karin, para diversión del público femenino y para gruñido general del masculino.

Kiki esperaba a toda la multitud en su templo, ya que él era el encargado de llevarlos por la mañana a la escuela, de regreso se turnaban entre los otros santos. Chase había decidido ir también, se divertía viendo la rivalidad de los cabecillas de cada sexo.

"¡Las tontas son las niñas! ¡No sirven para nada!" Dijo Chris.

"¡A mí me parece que sientes la necesidad de molestar a los más débiles para ocultar tu propia debilidad!" Retrucó Karin.

"¡Lo que te pasa a ti es que llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebro!" Contestó Chris.

"¡A sí, y tú nunca llegaste que es peor!" Remató Karin, a punto de darle con su mochila a Chris en la cabeza.

"¡Ya basta! Esa no es forma de comportarse" Dijo Kiki terminante, todos resoplaron, mientras Chase trataba de ocultar su ancha sonrisa. Karin venía ganando por un punto.

Kiki y los demás pasaron a buscar a Arianna por su casa en el pueblo, ya que Mu había decidido dejarle todo el templo a Kiki y vivir tranquilo. Después ambos muchachos dejaron a todos los niños en la escuela, trayendo a Michel de vuelta, ya que él no tenía clases en su país y no pensaba asistir a las de otro ni de chiste.

Iba a poner el cap el lunes que fue mi cumpleaños, pero como no pude, lo pongo hoy quiero muuuchas reviews como regalo!!


	2. Capítulo Dos: Primer Round

**Swan-chan: **Muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te guste mi nuevo fic, aquí ya se ven las caras esos dos, pero bueno, todavía falta un poco para que se maten mutuamente.. veré si más adelnate hago aparecer a Shaka un poco más. Gracias por tu review! 

**Abby Lockhart1: **Sipi, vas a ser explosivo pero para amortiguar estás los niños. Gracias por tu review!

**Hora: **Gracias por la felicitación, espero terminar este fic este año... cosa que dudo, pero bueno. Gracias por tu review!

**Elena: **¿Te pusiste un bunker tres metros bajo tierra? Entonces te escapas por un pelo Gracias por tu review!

**layla kyoyama: **Eres la n veinte que quiere ver cuando se encuentren ¿son medio mazocas o que? En fin... Gracias por tu review!

**Anfitrite: **Creo que hay algun otro por ahí de Milo casado y con hijos... pero francamente no sé cual es, bueno, ya era hora que sentaran cabeza Gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG: **"Abraza a su ves a Misao" Buaaa!! Y yo que creí que ya te habías olvidado de miiiiiii!!!

Por cierto que hay supremacía femenina... ¡Hay que tomar el santuariooooooo!! ¡revolucióooooon!! "Aioria y otros santos la miran espantados"

Shaka: Err... no exageres, no queremos ser tan dominados ¬¬ "Mira a Kai con temor"

Aioria: Que lo intenten "Vera lo mira con ceño fruncido"

Vera: No me des ideas --

Milo: Si claro, encierrenme y quitenme las llaves

Ling Shu: Siempre tan lividinoso --

Camus mala memoria??? "piensa, piensa" Ah, sí! Cierto que él tampoco era lo que su suegro quería para su niña pero bueno, así de gurdabosques son los padres Obviamente que los santos de Atena adoran a sus hijos... por muchos problemas que den. No te preocupes, Camus quiere a Kiki a diferencia del pobre Sergei que tiene que cuidarse las espaldas siempre que va a ver a Katy, no vaya a ser cosa que al 'suegro' se le escape una Aurora Execution por ahí . Gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta de Esparta:** Pues gracias, la pasé muy bien , tengo planeado que pase algo, me fascinan las parejas que se lleban de los pelos al principio gracias por tu review!! 

**Capítulo 02: Primer Round**

Kiki regresaba muy tranquilo junto a Chase y Michel, el niño era algo callado, pero si uno le animaba a conversar, era muy entretenido.

"Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre, Michel, ¿no te gusta patinar como a ella?" Preguntó Kiki, obviando intencionalmente a la hermana del pequeño.

"No, yo no tengo ese mismo gusto, prefiro arrojar la nieve a otros que patinar sobre el hielo" Dijo Michel, el comentario de Kiki venía porque el segundo hijo de Camus había sacado el color de cabello de Crystal, un castaño ceniza, pero los ojos eran los de su padre indiscutiblemente.

"¿Por qué te disgusta tanto Katya, eh?" Dijo Michel, muy tranquilo. Kiki sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre, Chase estaba al borde de echarse a reir con fuerza, pero se contuvo para preservar su salud.

"Esa Michel es una laaaaarga historia" Dijo Kiki, medio evadiendo la pregunta.

"Sí, tan larga que nadie la conoce" Agregó Chase, Kiki podría haber freído a su estúpido amigo con la mirada que le echó. Michel contemplaba tranquilo y satisfecho a los dos muchachos mayores, era su especialidad decir lo justo en el momento adecuado para evaluar la rección de sus congéneres; lo hacía a menudo con Sergei, el idiótico novio de su hermana, era su conejillo de indias favorito.

"Nadie te pidió opinión, Chase" Dijo Kiki, más calmado. Siguieron hablando de otros temas que no tuvieran relación con Katya, Michel por ahora lo dejó pasar, pero le sonsacaría algo más en poco tiempo.

Siguieron caminando hasta el Santuario, Chase se despidió y se encaminó al Coliseo, de seguro su maestro le estaría esperando allí para entrenar. Kiki y Michel se dirigieron a los doce templos. Ahora Michel tendría todo el tiempo para hacer que Kiki hablara.

"Sabes, mi hermana es muy bonita, tiene muchos idiotas tras sus huellas, papá los quiere hacer puré a todos" Comentó el chico, tratando de acaparar la atención de Kiki. El otro asintió mudo. Michel chasqueó sus dedos mentalmente, no había logrado aún interesarle.

"¿No quieres saber algo más?" Dijo el niño, Kiki no daba señales de inmutarse aún, seguía con la mirada al frente y de brazos cruzados.

"Bien, ya llegamos, si quieres puedo teletransportarte al templo de tu padre" Dijo Kiki, no queriendo dar el brazo a torcer.

"Ah, bueno, está bien, así me evitaré subir tantas escaleras... estoy seguro que si Sergei a.k.a. tonto dominado viera esto, se desmayaría antes de siquiera empezar a caminar" Última bomba de Michel, Kiki se moría por preguntar, pero todavía dominaba su curiosidad. Teletransportó al pequeño y allí Michel le dio el toque final.

"Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, mi hermana quizás te encuentre por mucho que te escondas de ella, le diré que te vaya a ver más tarde" Dijo el niño, depidiéndose con la mano de Kiki. Bingo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra decirle que me venga a ver! No necesito agregar más problemas a mi vida ahora, muchas gracias" Le respondió el santo de Aries y desapareció, Michel sonrió, había plantado la semilla de la curiosidad en el caballero, con suerte daría frutos pronto.

o

"Saben, todavía no entiendo por que amdos chicos se siguen esquivando" Comentó Kalani a Vera, mientras veían que las aprendices no se desvandaran, el frío comenzaba a arreciar, y era más difícil entrar en calor.

"No sé que esperan ganar con eso, si tan sólo se dieran una oportunidad de hablar para arreglar las cosas" Dijo Vera, frotándose los brazos para quitarse un poco el frío. Kalani la imitó, sólo faltaba que Camus hiciera nevar y cartón lleno.

"¿Quién busca a los niños hoy?" Dijo Kalani, pensativa, Vera se quedó pensando también.

"A ver, el lunes fue Milo, el martes Saga, el miercoles me toca a mí, hoy jueves... um, creo que le toca a Lei Li" Dijo Vera, Kalani asintió, tenían un cronograma hecho así con todos ellos, sino nadie se acordaría de a quien le toca. En eso llega Ling Shu, con Leander en brazos, venía apurada.

"Uff, me estoy cansando de ser la recepcionista de llamados. Llamó Lei Li, dijo que no podrá ir hoy a buscar a los niños, pide por favor si alguno/a puede reemplazarla, manda saludos y cariños" Informó la amazona china. Vera y Kalani se quedaron de piedra... ¡¿quién rayos iba a ir si todos tenían el día ocupado?!

"¿No puede ir Kiki por hoy?" Dijo Kalani esperanzada. Ling Shu negó con la cabeza.

"Está desaparecido, con esto de Katya ni aparece para decir buenos días" Contestó Ling Shu, Vera suspiró, no sabía que decir. En eso llega Katya, saludando de lejos a sus tías. Las tres se miraron y pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Qué Lei Li no puede ir!" Exclamó Aioria, Milo asintió, su mujer le había dicho que avisara, Aioria se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaban en problemas.

"¿Qué hacemos, uh? No podemos dejar que se vuelvan solos, ya sabes que es peligroso... para las personas civiles que pasan por la calle, en especial si tu hija y mi hijo están en medio de una de sus típicas reyertas" Dijo Milo, Aioria escuchaba pero no sabía que decir, Milo tenía razon. Mu se les unió al rato, él también estaba ocupado, pero enseguida pensó en su discípulo para la tarea.

"Buscaré a Kiki, el no se negará por esta vez" Dijo Mu y desapareció, ambos santos de oro rogaron que Kiki no se negara.

Kiki iba caminando de regreso hacia la escuela, su maestro le había convencido, ya que él no podía ir ni tampoco los otros santos, además, Kiki hacía cualquier cosa por Lei Li, ya que la adoraba como si fuera su madre. El joven no se percató de que otra persona venía para el mismo sitio pero en dirección opuesta. Ambos estaban tan inmersos en sus cavilaciones que no se vieron mutuamente y ¡BAM!

"Ouch, disculpe, no le vi" Dijo Kiki, levantando la cabeza.

"Fue mi culpa, yo no le vi tampoco" Contestó ella, levantando también la cabeza. Cuando cruzaron miradas y se dieron cuenta de quien era el otro, se desató un frío glacial, era una bomba de tiempo... una bomba NUCLER de tiempo.

"¡Tú!" Dijeron al unísono, no alcanzaron a decir más ya que la puerta del colegio se abrió y parvadas de niños salieron en masa. Los que venían a buscar se habían quedado rezagados para observar más atentamente la espectacular batalla de voluntades que estaba a punto de comenzar.

"Ja, veo que sigues con esa cara de idiota, cabeza de zanahoria" Comenzó diciendo Katya, Kiki la fulminó con la mirada, seguía tan insoportable como siempre.

"Feh, veo que siges tan bruja horrible como siempre, cabeza de trapeador" Retrucó Kiki, Katya rechinó los dientes, ella no tenía cabeza de trapeador. Kiki por su lado gruñó por lo bajo, el no era cabeza de zanahoria. Arianna, viendo que la cosa pintaba fea, fiel a sus instintos lemurianos que tendían a la paz, se acercó a Kiki y le tomó la mano, poniendo su mejor cara de niña inocente.

"Nos vamos, Kiki, tengo hambre" A eso Kiki no se podía rehusar, asintió después de echar una última mirada desafiante a Katya. Vallari, por su parte, tomó de la mano a Katya, ella también podía poner grandes ojos de perrito abandonado, truco que usaba en contra de su padre la mitad más uno de las veces, enseñado por su tía Vera y Kalani.

"Yo también tengo hambre" Dijo Val, Katya suspiró, no era justo que Vallari la mirara con esos enormes ojos celestes de esa manera, encima tenía un cabello rubio pálido que la hacía parecer más angelical todavía, Tarik le tironeó su otra mano, el niño parecía más un pequeño zorro con esos ojos verdes y cabello rubio dorado. Karin se fue del lado de Kiki y le tiró de la otra mano, los niños restantes se pusieron en medio de la pareja, así lograron llegar relativamente a salvo al Santuario, sus padres estaban admirados de ver a Katya y Kiki de una pieza, más tarde debiron reconocer que sus hijos serían exelentes santos si seguían así.

En cuanto llegaron y dejaron a los niños con sus respectivos padres, ambos jóvenes se separaron de inmediato, Katya no perdió tiempo y se fue al templo de Acuario muy ofuscada, ya que tenía más cosas que decirle a ese patán molesto, cabeza de zanahoria sin cerebro, desgraciado poco hombre... y la lista seguía interminablemente. Kiki refunfuñaba por su lado, porque tenía que haberse encontrado con esa niña estúpida, cabeza de trapeador, bruja fea y poco femenina, latosa... y la lista también seguía su largo curso. Si las maldiciones mataran, ambos estarían fritos por estas alturas.

Michel observaba el ir y venir nervioso de su hermana, murmuraba algo por lo bajo que no entendía, ya que era mezcla de ruso con francés, el pobre niño apenas si dominaba el francés, menos si lo mezclaban con su lengua madre.

"¿Por qué tú y Kiki se llevan tan mal, Katy? Él me cae bien, mucho mejor que tu novio" Dijo Michel, sentado en el suelo y jugando con sus autos de juguete. Katya se detubo y lo miró con todo el polo norte en las pupilas, Michel no la miraba, pero sintió esa helada mirada en la nuca, parecía que le estuvieran acribillando con polvo de diamante.

"¡Y todavía me lo preguntas! ¡Ese imbécil, insoportable, patán que no sé como rayos ganó una armadura dorada se merece el tormento más oscuro del Hades! Si tan sólo encontrara una manera de desquitarme..." Dijo Katya, resumiendo su frenético paseo. Michel la miró extrañado, ¿a qué estaría refiriéndose Katya?

La chica se detubo y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, necesitaba calmarse y pensar con la mente serena y fría, tal como su padre le había enseñado. Luego de servirse el agua, regresó al living, se sentó en uno de los sillones y, casi en automático, enfrió el agua con su cosmos, Michel la observaba con discreción, a él aún le era muy difícil controlar la temperatura, siempre terminaba congelando el agua en vez de sólo enfriarla.

De repente, una fría y calculadora sonrisa fue apareciendo en los rosados labios de su hermana mayor, su mirada se había vuelto de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro, Michel tragó saliva, eso no significaba nada bueno, su padre miraba de la misma manera cuando algo le había molestado mucho, pero en conjunto, el rostro de Katya era el de una psicópata planeando su próximo asesinato.

Crystal salió de la cocina para ver a su hija mayor levantarse e irse tarareando una canción, la mujer arqueó una ceja interrogante, Katya no estaba así de feliz desde que habían llegado, luego tuvo la mala idea de verle la cara a su hijo menor, ahí es exáctamente donde Crystal entendió a la perfección.

Katya estaba planeando todo muy bien, nadie debía saber nada hasta que hiciera caer a ese idiota cabeza de zanahoria en su trampa. Pensaba darle la lección de su vida, la había herido en el orgullo muy duramente hacía cuatro años, planeaba pagarle con la misma moneda.

Flash back 

_Katya, con trece años, no parecía tener problemas en la vida, más que el estudio, claro, sacando que en las vacaciones, su problema era un sujeto estúpido cuatro años mayor que ella, cabeza de zanahoria era el más idiótico de los hombres en su lista, bueno, si a eso le podían llamar 'hombre' con diecisite años, Kiki le llevaba una brecha bastante larga a Katya _

Kiki, que por entonces estaba entrenando en el Coliseo junto con al nuevo discípulo de Aioria, no se percató que su Némesis personal venía caminando cerca del lugar, ya que pensaba que su padre estaría allí, mal para ella, ya que en ese preciso momento, no había ningún santo dorado presente.

"_Vaya, vaya ¿no es la bebé consentida de Camus?" Dijo Kiki con sarcasmo, Chase sonrió ante la mirada de la niña, con trece años no denotaba aún muchos atributos._

"_Oh, vaya, vaya, pero si es el inútil aprendíz de Mu, la verdad que el pobre tío Mu perdió un tiempo valioso entrenando a semejante zoquete poco hombre como tú, ni siquiera pudiste tener una novia aún" Eso había sido cruel, le había dado a Kiki en el hígado con esa frase, no era que el pobre chico no fuera atractivo, sino que, al igual que su maestro, era demasiado tímido. Kiki gruñó por lo bajo, eso sí que se lo haría pagar._

"_Pues que yo sepa, cualquier hombre que te mire tendrá que estar ciego o loco, no he visto chica de trece años más plana, fea y poco femenina que tú, la verdad que siendo quienes son tus padres, pues, eres la decepción de la familia" Eso también había sido cruel, pero lo que empeoró la situación fue que todos los aprendices y soldados se echaron a reir con ganas, la pobre Katy había sido muy humillada, salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo, conteniendo lás lágrimas. Nunca contó a nadie esto, se vengaría en el futuro por esta humillación_

_Fin Flash Back_

Katya hervía de furia de sólo recordarlo, como odiaba a ese desgraciado, había tenido complejo con su cuerpo hasta los quince años, ya que a esa edad recién empezaron a notarse sus atributos, eso había sido traumático para ella. Para colmo, había ganado la armadura de Aries, pero eso no le impediría humillarlo también, aunque en eso se le fueran las vacaciones, este año le haría pagar.

Kiki supiró, estaba aburrido, le tocaba guardia esa noche, encima estaba todavía molesto con la niña estúpida, por qué no se metería en sus asuntos en vez de arruinarle la paz a él. Kiki no sabía cuanto le iban a arruinar la paz en los próximos días. En eso, Michel entró en el templo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, el niño tenía un semblante preocupado, Kiki frunció el ceño pero le sonrió en cuanto le vio.

"Hey, que haces por aquí ¿aburrido?" Dijo Kiki a modo de saludo, el niño miraba el suelo, parecía encontrar fascinantes los sócalos. Kiki esmpezó a preocuparse en serio, Michel no solía comportarse así, no era nada parecido al niño que era esta mañana.

"¿Qué pasa, Michel? Sabes que si tienes algún problema, puedes contar conmigo" Dijo Kiki, sentándose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño, ya que, aunque Katya no lo quisiera reconocer, Kiki había crecido mucho y era tan alto o más que Camus. Michel suspiró y le miró a los ojos, sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermana, pero lo que de seguro ella quería hacer no era nada bueno.

"Lo que pasa es... es que... Katy, bueno, ella... ella planea algo en tu contra, y no va a ser nada bueno, mamá está preocupada, papá no le pudo sonsacar nada, mientras no tengan pruebas, ella es inocente" Dijo Michel al fin, Kiki soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, ¿sólo era eso? Katya y él se habían jugado bromas pesadas desde siempre, eso no sería nada nuevo para él.

"¿Y tú te preocupaste por mí?" Dijo con suavidad Kiki, Michel asintió, a veces uno olvidaba que apenas era un niño de nueve años, ya que la mayoría de las veces actuaba más como adulto que como niño. El santo de Aries le abrazó y levantó en brazos.

"No te preocupes, la bru... tu hermana no hará nada peor de los que siempre hace" Le dijo, de forma tranquilizadora.

"Prométeme que no le harás daño a Katy, ella no es mala, sólo que no sé porque no te quiere, promételo ¿sí?" Dijo Michel, suplicante, Kiki estaba en un problema, si prometía eso, no podría tomar represalias más tarde en contra de Katya.

"Lo prometo, no le haría nunca daño a tu hermana, por muy bruja que sea conmigo" Dijo Kiki, Michel le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, Kiki suspiró, esa promesa le iba a costar caro, de eso sí que estaba seguro.

o

Katya había salido al pueblo sola, necesitaba ver un par de cosas, además, tenía que retirar un vestido de danza que estaba en la tintorería, ya estaba anocheciendo, los últimos rayos del pálido sol de invierno se ocultaban detrás de las montañas.

Katya quería practicar mañana sobre la pista de hielo, pero el club estaba cerrado el domingo, así que pediría a su padre permiso para hacer del templo de Acuario, una pista de hielo. Camus no se rehusaría, él no podía negarle nada a Katy, cosa que la chica usaba a su favor de forma a veces bastante descarada. Luego de comprar algunas cosas y retirar su vestido, emprendió el regreso al Santuario.

En cuanto llegó al primer templo, se detubo un segundo, no quería cruzarse con ya sabemos quien, pero parecía que no habría otra forma, ya que el cabeza de zanahoria tenía a su cuidado ese lugar. Katya respiró profundo y se encaminó hacia adentro, todo parecía indicar que Kiki no estaba... craso error.

¡Paff! "¡Auch! ¿qué rayos es esto?" Dijo Katy, frotándose la nariz, algo que ella no veía no la dejaba pasar, palpó la superficie, parecía ser... correción, ERA una Crystal Wall. La chica maldijo por lo bajo a todos los cabeza de zanahoria del mundo.

"Vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento, ¿pero acaso no es la Bruja del Oeste?" Dijo Kiki, que se materializó del otro lado de la Crystal Wall, sonriéndole a Katya muy descaradamente.

"Ers un... ¡quita esta pared invisible ahora! ¿No ves que quiero pasar, idiota?" Dijo ella, muy altanera, Kiki movió un dedo negativamente y le siguió sonriéndo.

"No dijiste 'por favor'" Dijo él, Katya abrió los ojos como platos, ¿ese patán pretendía que ELLA le pidiera por favos a EL? Ni muerta.

"O me dejas pasar, o..." Amenazó Katy.

"¿O qué? ¿Llamarás tu a papá? Que miedo me da" Dijo él, de forma burlona, Katya le haría pagar cada una de sus humillaciones.

Kiki empezó a notar que la temperatura estaba bajando con demasiada rapidez, Katya estaba brillando con un cosmos al principio plateado, luego levemente dorado, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y oscuros como un mar encrespado, Kiki no transmutó emoción alguna, pero la verdad era que estaba entre preocupado y fascinado con la chica que tenía adelante. A él le encantaría medir fuerzas con ella, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, si fuera hombre, sería otra cosa.

Crystal levantó las manos y las apoyó en la Crystal Wall de Kiki, esta empezó a congelarse y a mostrar algunas gritas, para asombro de Kiki, Katya empuñaba su ki con tanta fuerza que logró despedazar la pared invisible.

"¡Ja! Ahí te veo idio..." No alcanzó a terminar la oración que cayó de bruces al suelo, el cual nunca tocó ya que Kiki la atajó en el aire.

"Que tonta, se esforzó demasiado, no está acostumbrada a usar su cosmos para combatir" Dijo Kiki, levantándola en brazos, la observó con detenimiento, su mirada era una mezcla de sorpresa, humor y respeto. Decidió que caminaría en vez de teletransportarse por hoy. Si Katya hubiera visto esa mirada y su gesto, creo que no habría seguido con su plan.

Katya despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sentía como si le hubieran drenado toda su energía, para colmo le dolía la cabeza. Su familia estaba desayunando tranquilamente.

"Dobroye Utro, Katy. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo su madre, sirviéndole una taza de café.

"Mal, me duele la cabeza... ¿cómo llegué aquí?" Preguntó Katy, su padre aún no la había mirado, estaba leyendo el periódico, se lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

"Papá, ¿me escuchaste?" Dijo Katy, comenzando a enfadarse. Camus bajó el periódico y le dedicó una mirada vacia, mal presagio.

"Te trajo Kiki" Fue la respuesta de Camus, Katy se quedó a medio masticar su tostada.

"Eso sí que no lo creo, ese patán estúpido me destesta, además..." Katy no terminó de decir nada, ya que Camus bajó el periódico con fuerza sobre la mesa, estaba MUY enojado.

"¡Escucha, Katya, estoy cansándome de esta estúpida rivalidad entre ustedes dos, Kiki no es él que la está promoviendo, así que será mejor que seas más cortés y ya no busques más problemas! Además, cuantas veces te dije que tu cosmo energía no es para usarla a tu gusto, tienes suerte de estar bien y con vida, tu no sabes manejar tanta enegía junta, no vuelvas a hacerlo, es una orden" Dijo Camus y se levantó de la mesa, dejando a dos mujeres y un niño asombrados. Katy tragó con fuerza el último bocado, su padre nunca se había enojado con ella de esa forma. Crystal no dijo nada, sólo suspiró resignada, Michel siguió tomando su leche chocolatada sin hacer ningún comentario.

Katya se sentía mal, cabeza de zanahoria no había sido tan malo con ella... un momento, ¡por SU culpa su padre la había regañado! Eso era una cosa más para agregar a la larga lista. Su madre avisó que estaría con las demás mujeres en el recinto principal, Michel iría con ella, ya que allí podría ir a jugar con Christofer y los demás niños. Camus estaba desaparecido, así que Katya tenía todo el templo para sí misma. No perdió tiempo y comenzó tirando mucha agua en el suelo, hecho esto, concentró su energía y congeló la ya presente agua, tiró más agua y la volvió a congelar, hizo esto hasta que le hielo tuvo un espesor de al menos siete centímetros, contenta y satisfecha con su trabajo, se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Luego de unos diez minuros, Katy regresó vestida con un precioso vestido amarillo pastel, la parte de arriba era ceñida como una segunda piel, dándole así libertad de movimiento. No tenía mangas, sólo un par de tiras que sostenían todo en su lugar; la falda era de una fina gaza que estaba separada en cuatro tajos que iban desde la cintura hasta más o menos media pierna, obviamente ella usaba una malla del mismo color debajo de la falda, eso le daba lugar a sus piernas para moverse. Empezó haciendo algunos ejercicios de precalentamiento, luego empezó a patinar en serio en la improvisada pista de hielo.

Kiki, que se había quedado pensando en lo de anoche, estaba por ir a ver si Ling Shu tenía los reportes de Milo listos, ya que el santo de Escorpio le había pedido como favor que los recogiera y se los entregara al patriarca. Así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo en el templo antes nombrado.

"Hola, Kiki. Aquí están los informes, muchas gracias por entregarlos en vez de Milo" Dijo Ling Shu, Kiki se rascó la nuca, le daba un poco de vergüenza que las chicas le dieran las gracias por todo.

"No hay de que, Ling Shu" Dijo Kiki, y se encaminó hacia la siguiente casa, que era Acuario. El joven no se esperaba el increible espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando ahí dentro, Katya SI había convertido el templo en pista. Eso era increible, pero Kiki no le dio mucha importancia, ya que se había quedado atontado viendo a la hermosa que chica danzaba sobre el hielo, al igual que su madre, parecía un ángel, tenía la gracia de un cisne en pleno vuelo.

Katya no se sabía observada, por eso desplegaba más aún sus encantos que de lo normal, por eso mismo no quería que Sergei la viera entrenar, ya le había visto la mirada lividinosa que le había echado la última vez. Pero mucho distaba de ser lividinosa la mirada del santo de Aries, era más de encantamiento y de sorpresa. Cuando Katy terminó el último movimiento logró Kiki salir de su estado de hipnosis. Sacudió la cabeza como para aclarársela y se levantó del suelo, en donde había permanecido en cuclillas.

"Será mejor que me vaya antes que me vea" Pensó Kiki y se teletransportó al recinto principal. Katya se estaba estirando un poco, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien después de entrenar, así que siguió un rato más.

Lo que Katy no sabía, era que había comenzado a darle a Kiki en donde el santo era más vulnerable: su corazón.

o

"¿Por qué crées que mi hermana y Kiki se lleven tan mal?" Preguntó Michel a Chris, que se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo idea, eso era así desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos siquiera" Le contestó su amigo, Michel se levantó y se acercó a Karin, al menos con él ella no se comportaba mal.

"Dime, Karin ¿tú qué crées? ¿Cuál es el motivo de la rivalidad entre Kiki y Katya?" Karin le sonrió y con una mano le hizo ademán de que se acercara, Michel hizo eso y ella en voz baja le dijo: "Creo que se gustan"

Michel se quedó de piedra ante esa sugerencia, pero la idea, aunque parecía absurda, era muy buena para él, prefería mil veces tener a Kiki como cuñado que a Sergei.

"Oye, ¿me ayudarías sí...?" Le dijo el resto al oido.

NdA: "Dobroye Utro" Buenos días en ruso

"Bruja del Oeste" La del Mago de Oz


	3. Capítulo 03: La Venganza Que No Resultó ...

**Misao CG:** Je, por supuesto que en casa ya sabemos quien manda "Mira a los santos dorados que están MUY heridos en el orgullo... pero no dicen nada"   
Por supuesto que son el uno para el otro, pero ya sabemos como es, el orgullo es el peor enemigo de amor. Y bueno, Sergei tendrá que buscarse a otra chica que no tenga un padre que se lo quiera comer frito a la romana y con un buen vino tinto   
La última vez me olvidé de preguntarte que te había parecido el final de Dark Guardian, ya que tengo un amigo que lo detesta --   
Rhiannon: "Mira a Michel y le sonríe, el niño la mira medio desconfiando" ¡Todo tuyo! "Le da a Misao el niño para que lo abrace, para gran diversión de Katya"   
**Elena:** Bueno, Vera está un poquito menos problemática, los años le sientan bien pero no te creas que porque son madres no se van a liar a golpes con cualquiera eh?   
Bueno, es que delante de los niños no, además no hacen más que atacarse verbalmente... por ahora. Yo diría que se están queriendo apagar o evaporar mutuamente. Gracias por tu review!!   
**Hora**: Haré lo posible por poner los caps lo más rápido posible, si mi idiotica computadora me deja, ya me borró muchas líneas en los caps siguientes No puedo usar el word, pero ya va a ver cuando traiga al técnico (mi papá) Más vale que empiece a temblar. Gracias por tu review!   
**Abby Lockhart**: No me digas? En serio? Lo va a dejar sin novio más rápido de lo que canta un gallo Y por cierto que sin dolor no hay gloria, así que se seguirán peleando un rato más. Gracias por tu review!   
**layla kyoyama**: Yare, yare, entonces espero que te guste este cap Con Afro no sé todavía que hacer, pero no está en el Santuario ahora, quizás haga alguna referencia a ellos dos más adelante Gracias por tu review!   
**fenixgirl**: Gusto en volver a verte, gracias por la review de Dark Guardian, es mi fic favorito y también gracias por la de los oros fics también. Y pensar que yo creía que a nadie le iba a gustar Dark Guardian.Ya verás como se van amigando esos dos... pero bueno, lo bueno no dura mucho Gracias por tu review! 

**Atalanta de Esparta: **Me alegro que los nuevos personajes te hayan agradado Me costó bastante decidirme quien con quien. Mil gracias por tus palabras!

**Capítulo 03: La Venganza Que No Resultó Tan Dulce**

En los dos siguientes días, ni Kiki ni Katy habían cruzado caminos, cosa que para Katy estaba perfecto, aunque no estamos seguros de que le pasaba por la cabeza a Kiki.

"Oye, Kiki, ¿crées que ese idiota de Lex pueda disputarme la armadura de Leo?" Dijo Chase, un poco preocupado, su maestro le había dicho que se tuviera más confianza, cosa que a Chase a veces le faltaba. Kiki no respondió, estaba recostado en el verde pasto junto a Chase, eso en apariencia, la verdad era que estaba pensando en Katya, por muy raro que pareciera.

"Holaaaaaaaaaa, Tierra llamando a santo de Arieeees" Dijo Chase, Kiki pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y miró a su amigo.

"Perdón, que decías" Chase suspiró, ya le había preguntado tres cosas diferentes y a las tres o no las escuchaba o las respondía con incoherencias.

"Olvídalo... ¿en qué piensas que te tiene tan fuera de órbita? No me dirás que es acerca de la 'poco deseable pero no tanto Katya' ¿no?" Dijo Chase, dándo en el poste. Kiki se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, sentándose de golpe.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Quién va a querer estar pensando en ella?"

"¿Además de la mitad de los hombres del Santuario? Tú" Kiki le fulminó con la mirada, Chase se echó a reír del infortunio de su pobre amigo.

"Vamos, ¿acaso descubriste que es un bombóm con un andar sensual que derrite corazones por donde va? Ya era hora" Dijo Chase, Kiki levantó un puño y se lo dio por la cabeza a su amigo.

"¡Ouch! Sí estoy en lo cierto, sino no me golpearías" Dijo Chase, echándose a correr como condenado antes de que Kiki lo hiciera volar con un Starlight Revolution.

o

Después de perseguir por un rato a Chase, Kiki se paseó por el bosque, llegando al lugar en donde casi le habían comido, Katya había tratado de ayudarle en vez de correr, eso era un gesto extraño pero agradable de recordar. La verdad era que ya no tenía motivos reales para pelearse con Katya, además, ella realmente no era una bruja ni nada por el estilo, se llevaba bien con los niños, cuidaba a su mascota, el hijo de su anterior gato Boris, entrenaba como todos en lo que a ella le gustaba...

Kiki miró que de tanto caminar había llegado al acantilado que desembocaba al mar, el océano estaba calmado, de un profundo azul... como los ojos de Katya. Kiki se pegó con la palma de la en la frente, desde que la había visto romper su Crystal Wall y danzar en el hielo, le era casi imposible quitársela de la cabeza. Se decidió ir a preguntarle a Michel quien era ese tal Sergei, que parecía ser tan poco apreciado por el niño y Camus.

Katya por su parte había dejado una misteriosa carta en las puertas del templo de Aries, se iba riéndo por lo bajo, cabeza de zanahoria se la pagaría caro.

Kiki regresó a su templo, aún pensaba en el precioso rostro de Katy desmayada después de romper su Crystal Wall, era tan hermosa cuando no estaba enojada con él... mejor dicho, cuando él podía notar lo hermosa que era sin ver todo rojo por su propio enfado. El muchacho reparó en una carta de sobre rosado, miró para un lado y para el otro, era raro, la despegó de la columna y leyó su nombre en la solapa. El sobre olía a perfume femenino, cosa que extrañó aún más al joven. Se encogió de hombros y la abrió con cuidado.

"Te espero en las afueras del Santuario a las ocho de la noche, por favor no faltes, me muero por poder hablar contigo, llevaré una rosa roja en el cabello. Te espera. Tu admiradora Secreta"

Kiki estaba sonrojado al leer el contenido de la carta, nunca en su vida le habían escrito una, especialmente una chica. Volvió a leer el sobre para ver si no se había equivocado. No, era para él. Sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla, luego respiró profundamente y terminó de entrar a su templo, iría a ver de que se trataba después de todo.

Katya, no muy lejos de allí, casi se doblaba de risa, la estaba conteniendo, no fuera a ser cosa que él la descubriera, le haría una broma bastante pesada que comenzaba esa noche.

o

Kiki, con su armadura puesta por las dudas, se acercó al lugar indicado en la carta a la hora exácta. Estaba bastante nervioso, no sabía quien era la chica, ni sabía si la había visto alguna vez. Esperó durante quince minutos y nada, si no llegaba en media hora, él no se quedaría. Se sentó en una roca y observó el pueblo desde el lugar donde estaba.

"No me dijiste que era tan guapo" Dijo la muchacha, Katya resopló ¿ese idiota guapo? Sí, como no.

"Me alegro por ti que te guste, yo lo detesto. Tú has lo que te dije, ponte bien melosa con él ¿entendido?" Dijo Katy, la chica asintió, no le molestaría tener que ponerse cariñosa con el pedazo de hombre allí sentado, se acomodó su ajustado vestido negro y su largo cabello rubio. Se acercó a él sigilosamente y le abrazó por la espalda.

"Hola, guapo ¿esperaste mucho?" Le susurró al oido, con decir que a Kiki le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, se levantó de golpe y se quito a la chica de encima, cuando volteó a verla, casi se queda sin aire, era una mujer hermosa y con un vestido muy ceñido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación... de todas maneras, Kiki prefería a otra chica con un vestido más sencillo de un color amarillo pastel. Se golpeó mentalmente otra vez por pensar en Katya teniendo a esa hermosa chica que estaba tan dispuesta a al menos hablar con él.

"Err, no, la verdad no esperé mucho" Dijo Kiki, algo nervioso, se rascó la nuca y le sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Diana, gusto en poder hablar contigo, Kiki" Dijo ella, acercándose casi hasta arrojársele encima al pobre santo. Kiki la atajó a duras penas, la verdad era que no quería herir los sentimientos de la chica, era la primera que se interesaban en él.

Katya miraba atenta desde su escondite, ya había logrado sacar una foto, pero necesitaba más. Esperaba que Diana hiciera bien su trabajo. La pareja seguía, al menos por el lado de Kiki, tratando de entablar una conversación, cosa que sería lo más normal, aunque parecía que Diana tenía otras intenciones.

"Ejem, Diana, ¿por qué mejor no hablamos del porque me sitaste aquí? No voy a creerme que querías conocerme en persona, quizás a otro santo por medio mío o algo"

"¿De qué hablas? Si yo no cité a otro porque el que me interesa eres tú" Le dijo y le obligó a sentarse en la roca otra vez, ella se sentó en su regazo al instante, acariciandole el cabello. Kiki estaba, por demás decir, increiblemente avergonzado, ella era demasiado atrevida para su gusto.

"Mira, yo, bueno, creo que vas muy rápido, ni siquiera te conozco" Dijo Kiki, tratando de zafarse de la chica. Diana le miró con ojos desconsolados.

"¿Acaso te parezco tan fea?" Dijo en fingido tono de aflicción, Kiki negó con la cabeza.

"No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que... bueno, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero..."

"¿Hay otro chica, verdad? Bueno, quizás yo pueda hacer que te olvides de ella" Le dijo y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios, Katy miraba aturdida, sacó una foto más y salió de allí, que Diana hiciera a su gusto con él. Kiki la separó de sí y se puso de pie, Diana ahora sí que no entendía nada, antes a ningún hombre le había importado ni siquiera su nombre, este parecía ser diferente, una rareza.

"Lo siento, Diana, pero la verdad es que no puedo quitarme a esa otra persona de la cabeza, ella me detesta, pero de alguna forma le haré para que entienda que no quiero más problemas con ella, eres muy bonita y dulce, pero no creo poder darte la atención que me pides, y eso no sería justo para ti. Lo siento de veras" Dijo Kiki, le dio un recatado beso en la mejilla y se retiró. Diana se quedó muda, se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se quedó viendo la espalda de Kiki que se retiraba. Era la primera vez que le decían que era dulce, la verdad que este hombre no se merecía lo que tenían planeado para él, se lamentó no haberle conocido en otras circunstancias. Tomó su bolso y emprendió la retirada hacia donde estaba su auto.

"Soy el idiota más redomado de todo el Santuario" Se decía Kiki a sí mismo, no se creía que había dejado ir a esa chica tan hermosa porque no se podía quitar a Katya de la cabeza, debía de estar enfermándose o algo, sería mejor que hablara con alguien del asunto... alguien que no fuera a reírse de él por eso.

Katya caminaba despacio, no había porque correr, ya tenía algo de lo que necesitaba, aunque no sabía bien el porque de su actual y repentino mal humor, claro que no le importaba ver a ese idiota con otras mujeres, además ella había sido la que le había pagado a Diana para que se comportara así, entonces ¿cuál era el problema? Se tuvo que obligar a recordar que Kiki era el enemigo, que debía hacerle pagar por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir. Llegó al templo de su padre y se fue derecho a su habitación, Camus y Crystal apenas si la pudieron saludar.

o

Al día siguiente, Katya salió temprano hacia el pueblo, no sé cruzó con Kiki esta vez, en parte estaba un poco decepcionada, ya que le habría gustado verle la cara después de lo de anoche.

Llegó a un pequeño bar donde la esperaba Diana, se sentaron en una mesa medio oculta, así nadie preguntaría nada.

"Toma, la otra mitad de lo que te prometí" Dijo Katya, Diana lo tomó despacio, como medio renuente, ya que le parecía que no se lo había ganado con tan poco que había hecho. Katya la miró, intrigada por la expresión de la chica.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Katy, Diana suspiró.

"Bueno, es que me parece que te estás equivovando con Kiki, ¿sabes? Él es un buen hombre, el mejor con el que me he cruzado en toda mi vida. Me parece injusto que quieras hacerle eso a él. Eso es todo, pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para decirte nada después de todo? Además, averigüé que está enamorado de una chica" Katya escuchó con atención esta última parte, por alguna razon increible, esa última cosa le dio como patada al hígado. No era que le importara, claro que no.

"¿A sí? ¿y quién es?" Preguntó la hija de Camus, ocultando cualquier signo de emoción en el rostro. Diana medio que se quedó tildada ante el frío tono de Katya, no entendía porque odiaba tanto al muchacho.

"No lo sé, no me lo dijo, por lo visto ella ni le registra" Le contestó la otra, Katya asintió, sentía que Diana no le estaba diciendo todo.

"Bueno, entonces me voy, tengo práctica hoy en el club" Dijo Katy a modo de despedida y se fue, Diana se olía que Kiki estaba medio perdido por esta chiquilla que tanto le odiaba, obviamemte nunca le diría esto, sería la tumba del pobre muchacho, y Diana tenía buen corazón.

Katy caminaba con prisa, no quería que le anduvieran preguntandonada, pero lo que Diana le había dicho aún le resonaba en la cabeza, ¿ese tonto enamorado? Ella se moría por saber de quien, obviamente no se lo iba a preguntar a él, pues no hablaría más de lo necesario.

Cuando llegó a los templos, esta vez Kiki sí estaba, pero Katya le pasó por al lado con una mera inclinación de cabeza, Kiki le devolvió el gesto un poco aturdido, ¿Acaso Katy le había saludado sin decirle nada mordaz?

Katya fue por su indumentaria, le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla, Camus ya no estaba enfadado con ella, ya que no había oido discusiones entre ellos dos por ahora.

"¿Te quedarás mucho entrenando?" Preguntó Camus.

"Aún no lo sé, pero estaré aquí para el almuerzo. ¡Adiós!" Con esto, Katy se fue, Camus suspiró, algo le decía que esta aparente calma no duraría mucho.

Katy estaba muy tranquila caminando hacia el club, no sabía que tenía a un santo dorado pelirrojo siguiéndola, sino ya le habría dicho lo que pensaba. Kiki estaba demasiado consciente de que Katya algo tramaba, y él no iba a bajar la guardia así como así. El aviso de Michel y la extraña actitud casi cortez de ella le habían hecho dudar.

Katya llegó al club sin ningún problema, había una clase de danza clasica para niñas, ella pasó por al lado del salón en donde se dictaba y se quedó un rato observándolas, eran adorables, Kiki vio que ella se había detenido en ese salón lleno de niñas, se quedó observando su mirada, que era infinitamente dulce, Kiki sonrió, así que le gustaban los niños.

Katy suspiró y siguió rumbo a la pista de hielo, el caballero de Aries se quedó mirando a las niñas un rato más, eran muy simpáticas todas tratando de hacer el mismo movimiento a la vez. Katya s revisó su cartera, no encontraba las llaves de su locker.

"Maldición, las olvidé en la mesa de luz de mi alcoba, ¡torpe, torpe, torpe!" Se dijo a sí misma, golpendo su frente con la palma de su otra mano, suspiró resignada, parecía que no había remedio, tenía que regresar. Cerró la cartera con cierto enfado y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Kiki se había quedado mirando tan ensimismado a las niñas que se había olvidado de Katya, una de las niñas parecía tener más dificultad que las otras para seguir el ritmo, Kiki la quedó mirando con detenimiento, la pequeña, después de varios intentos y caídas, se sentó en uno de los largos bancos a tomar un poco de agua, no se veía muy feliz. Kiki sintió compasión por ella y se le acercó.

"¿Te das por vencida tan fácilmente?" Le dijo, la pequeña le miró de soslayo ¿quién rayos sería este muchacho pelirrojo tan raro?

"Yo no hablo con extraños" Le contestó ella, Kiki sonrió, eso estaba bien.

"Muy bien, pero quizás deberías pedir ayuda a tu profesora en vez de querer hacerlo tú sola ¿sabes?" La niña suspiró, el sujeto era insistente.

"Sé cuando pedir ayuda, muchas gracias" Dijo ella, manteniendo su tono medio agresivo, Kiki no se inmutó por eso, la pequeña tenía un aire de orgullo como Katya, por eso le había llamado la atención.

"Está bien, lo que tu digas... pero no porque te cuesten más las cosas eres inferior a nadie, nunca dejes que te digan eso" Dijo Kiki, sentándose en cuclillas, la niña le miró asombrada ¿cómo sabía él que ese era su problema? Kiki le sonrió y se levantó, le hizo una galante inclinación y se retiró.

Salió del salón de práctica de danza y miró para todos lados, algo le decía que había perdido a la persona que estaba siguiendo, suspiró resignado y miró una vez más para adentro del salón, la niña con la que había hablado estaba parada a medio metro de él.

"La chica de cabellos negros y ondulados se fue para la izquierda" Dijo ella y regresó corriendo hacia sus compañeritas, Kiki se quedó de piedra al oírla, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, parecía que Katya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, suspiró nuevamente y salió del club, si se la encontraba, le diría alguna excusa tonta para justificar su presencia... un momento ¿desde cuándo tenía que dar explicaciones a Katya? Que pensara lo que quisiera. Con esto en mente, se fue a paso rápido de vuelta al Santuario.

Katya le vio alejarse, se había escondido en una callejuela, se había sorprendido de verle en el club ¿la estaría siguiendo? Estúpida pregunta, claro que la estaba siguiendo. Katya pensó en las palabras de Diana, quizás hubiera algo rescatable en cabeza de zanahoria. Katya se golpeó la frente otra vez con fuerza, debía eliminar todo sentimiento de compasión, no porque se hubiera comportado más dulce que la miel con la pequeña lo convertía en alguien mejor ante sus ojos... se tuvo que repetir eso todo el trayecto. Tenía mucho en que pensar, si el zoquete la estaba siguiendo era porque se olía algo, sabía muy bien que él no daba puntada sin hilo, ella tampoco así que tendría que buscar una manera de que él no persiviera más irregularidades.

Kiki llegó a su templo, entró a su casa y se sentó en el enorme sofá que tenía en el comedor, la verdad era que Katya había siempre logrado revolucionerle las ideas y su vida entera, tanto desde la primera vez que la había visto, tan adorable que parecía, hasta hoy; Camus no tenía idea de lo maquiavélica que podía llegar a ser su hijita... pensando en el abuelo que tenía, ni modo. Se levantó y fue a la heladera por una cerveza fría, la caminata le había dado sed, tenía que hablar con Chase, quizás un poco de la lógica retorcida de su amigo le ayudara a desenrredar esa maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos que se le arremolinaban en la cabeza.

"Así que la princesita te tiene loco ¿eh?" Dijo Chase, sonriéndo ampliamente, Kiki tenía el ceño fruncido, no era algo divertido.

"¡Claro que no! No al menos en el sentido que sé que estás pensando con esa cabeza retorcida que tienes" Dijo Kiki, Chase se empezó a reír a carcajadas otra vez, ver al santo de Aries en este dilema era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciar la oportunidad.

"¿En qué sentido, uh? ¿Quizás en la dirección que Cupido apunta?"

"¡Y qué demonios tiene que ver ese estúpido monigote con alas en esto, Chase! ¡Hablo en serio, quiere matarme!" Dijo Kiki, frustrado.

"Oye, carnerito, te estás haciendo más rollo de lo que es, ¿por qué no admites que ella te está empezando a agradar? Eso sería un comienzo" Kiki se quedó mudo, tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo, su estúpido amigo bueno para nada no le estaba ayudando en la dirección que deseaba.

"¿Creo que el dicho de mi maestro 'El que calla, otorga' se puede aplicar contigo? Vamos, Kiki, ¿qué problema tienes con que al menos te empieces a interesar por el sexo opuesto? Ya va siendo hora" Le dijo Chase, Kiki resopló, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas estupideces ahora con el problema llamado Katya entre manos.

"Te digo que trama algo, Chase; Michel me previno el otro día, además esa pequeña bruja nunca en la vida fue amable conmigo, y créeme que la conozco bastante bien. Se quiere vengar de mí... aunque no sé bien de que" Dijo Kiki, pensativo, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, Chase le miró, ahogó un gran bostezo, no entendía como una preciosidad como la hija del Señor Camus pudiera darle tanto problemas a su tímido amigo, él no era tímido con ella, eso sí que era raro, debía ser la única privilegiada en eso, aunque Katya no lo viera de ese modo, claro.

Kiki se acomodó un poco más, llevó ambas rodillas al pecho y apoyó su mentón en las rodillas, abrazándo las piernas con los brazos, esa posición la adoptaba cuando se sentía indefenso o perturbado por algo, Chase empezó a preocuparse en serio ahora.

"Oye, Kiki..." Empezó Chase, pero Kiki tenía una mirada perdida.

"Tengo que saber..." Dijo el santo de Aries y de un ágil salto se puso de pie y salió disparado, dejando a su amigo muy perplejo.

Katy había regresado al club después de haber buscado las llaves, tenía la cabeza tan ocupada en como vengarze de Kiki que ya no prestaba atención a las pequeñeces tan importantes como la llave de su locker. Se miró en el amplio espejo del cambiador, recogiéndose algunos mechones de cabello rebelde que escapaban a su moño, estaba pensando seriamente en cortárlo bastante así no tendría tanto problema, a Sergei le daba lo mismo. Sergei. Katya se golpeó la frente por enésima vez en el día, se había olvidado por completo de llamarle, debía de estar muy enojado a estas alturas, ya que hacía casi cinco días que había llegado a Grecia. Todo era culpa de ese idiota de Kiki, ya vería cuando terminara con él.

Katya se retiró del vestuario resoplando, al llegar a la pista de hielo se calzó los patines y empezó a precalentar.

Kiki había regresado al club también, esta vez se fue directamente hacia la pista de hielo, le preguntaría cual era el problema y ya, así al menos sabría porque le estaban haciendo la vida miserable. Llegó justo cuando ella había terminado de precalenter, Katya parecía no ver nada más a su alrededor cuando patinaba, y Kiki se quedaba fascinado con ella cada vez que la observaba danzar en el hielo con tanta naturalidad, era algo que iba más allá de su razocinio, su mente le gritaba que se despertara, pero su alma no respondía.

Katya se dio vuelta al saberse observada, no le parecía extraño que alguien se quedara viendo como practicaba, pero nunca en la vida se podría haber imaginado que la última persona a la que pensaba ver estaba de expectador.

"¡¡Kiki!! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!" Dijo muy enfadada Katy, Kiki pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y la miró a los ojos.

"Sólo te estaba observando patinar ¿tanto te molesta?" Le dijo él, para total desconcierto de la chica, Katya se quedó boquiabierta, que descarado, encima se lo decía tan normal, como si entre ellos las cosas estuvieran tan bien.

"¡Pues SI me molesta! ¡Además, tú deberías detestarme tanto como yo a ti!" Kiki parpadeó un par de veces ¿detestar? No, él ya no la detestaba, no sabía bien que sentía, pero no la detestaba.

"Pero si yo no te detesto, Katya, eres tú la que insiste en esta rivalidad, yo la verdad quisiera darla por terminada, así que dime cual es el problema que aún tienes pendiente conmigo así lo resolvemos y todos felíces" Dijo Kiki, aún sentado en las gradas, Katya estaba sin palabras otra vez, maldito pelirrojo, tan tranquilo que se lo decía.

"¡Tú no tienes nada que decirme! ¡No pienso darme por vencida hasta terminar este asunto!" Exclamó muy enfadada Katya, estaba tan enojada que el hielo de la pista comenzó a desbordarse, Kiki reparó en que el ambiente se estaba volviendo muy frío, suspiró, ella no le diría nada por las buenas.

"Muy bien, te lo pregunté por las buenas, pero ya que insistes, tendré que sonsacártelo por las malas" Dijo él, muy tranquilo, su mirada vacía de cualquier emoción, Katya vació la suya también, esto no iba a ser agradable.

"No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima" Dijo ella, con un tono ahora helado, Kiki siguió avanzando con paso firme, el frío hielo no parecía afectarle en absoluto. Katya retrocedió patinando hacia tras, Kiki siguió caminando muy serio.

"¡Dije que no te me acerques!" Exclamó ella, perdiendo su mirada fría, Kiki en cambio seguía inmutable. Antes de que ella pudiera irse más lejos, Kiki se teletransportó delante del camino de ella, la sujetó de ambos brazos y, para total asombro de Katya, se teletransportó a las gradas, sentándola firmemente; Kiki permaneció de pie.

"Dime que te he hecho tan terrible, no te irás de aquí hasta que no me lo digas" Indagó él, una vez más. Katy le miró con furia.

"¡Vete al diablo!" le respondió la ofuscada muchacha, Kiki suspiró, frunciendo el ceño.

"No me hagas enojar, Katya, que no estoy de buen humor hoy" Dijo Kiki, no sabemos si fue la mirada de su enemigo jurado o el tono de su voz, pero por primera vez desde que había llegado, Katya sintió miedo y respeto, por primera vez vio al santo dorado de Aries y no a Kiki solamente. Aún así, siguió callada, eso al menos no podía evitar que hiciera. Kiki se sentó y la miró a los ojos, ella apartó su mirada, dándole vuelta la cara para un costado, Kiki tomó su mentón con una mano y la obligó a que le mirara otra vez.

"Lo que sea tan terrible que haya hecho... lo siento, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos así, aunque no sé que es exáctamente, perdóname" Dijo Kiki, luego se levantó y se fue, dejándo a una muy perpleja Katya, la chica estaba muda de asombro, lo último que hubiera esperado de él era una disculpa.

o

Esa noche, Katya estaba muy pensativa, sus padres y hermano la miraban raro, no era común en ella estarse tan callada.

"Katya, ¿te sientes bien?" Dijo Camus.

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó Crystal, Katya parpadeó un par de veces y les sonrió como si nada.

"No, no pasa nada, todo está bien" Les contestó ella.

"Bien, no tengo más hambre, así que me daré una ducha y me iré a acostar" Dijo Katy, dándole un beso a su padre, madre y hermano. Los tres miraron su espalda hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño.

"Umm, creo que debía haberle dicho que hay un pequeño problema con las cañerías, el único baño que funciona es el del templo principal" Comentó Crystal, levantándose para decirle eso mismo a su hija. Tarde.

"¡Kyaaaaa! ¡El agua está helada!" Gritó Katya, Camus hizo una mueca ante el volúmen de la voz de Katy, Michel se llevó las manos a las orejas.

**Dejen reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!!**


	4. Capítulo 04: Paseo En El Parque

**Abby Lockhart: **Err, no sé si todos los aries son tan agradables, al menos, Mu y Kiki sí. "Mira a Kiki que desaparece al instante" Bueno, si lo puedes agarrar, es todo tuyo. Gracias por tu review! 

**Fenix: **Otra vez gracias por todas tus reviews en mis otros fics Me alegro que los hayas encontrado de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review!

**Hora: **Na, Katy está sólo enfadada, pero no es tan mala Gracias por tu review!

**Elena: **Cupido la anda errando un poco, pero ya le enderezaremos las flechas o lo desplumamos un poco para que haga bien las cosas Y bueno, así se calmará un poco. Gracias por tu review!

**Kausmi Dark Slayer:** Ciertamnete que hace bastante que no te veía por aquí, que bueno que te gusta mi nueva historia Katy y Kiki se van a pelear un poco más antes de nada. Gracias por tu review! 

**Misao CG: **No me digas ¬¬ ****¿infantil? "Mira a Katy que está como maniática revelando las fotos, Rhiannon suspira" En fin --

Esa pregunta me la he hecho a menudo, pero como bien dice Maitena (Una escritora de historietas sobre las mujeres muy graciosa) 'Los principes azules no existen, los hombres sí'

Michel: Bueno, gracias. "Mira resignado a sus padres y a Rhiannon, Camus se encoge de hombros"

Me alegro que a alguien le haya gustado mi final en Dark Guardian, con lo que me costó decidirme Yo tampoco soy buena lidiando con los nervios, a decir verdad... soy un completo DESASTRE, pero en fin. Gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta de Esparta:** "Se sonrroja" Pues gracias, estoy contenta de que alguien lee mis fics Bueno, no te puedo asegurar que no van a sufrir AMBOS un poco, sin dolor no hay gloria. Gracias por tu review!!

**Shaina Ophiucus: **Guau, gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, es un honor para mí

como siempre digo, escribo tan ráoido como me den ganas de lidiar con mi desgraciada computadora. Gracias por tu review! 

**Swan-chan:** ¿predón? Si yo puse el último cap el lunes y hoy viernes estoy poniendo el que sigue ¿de qué te quejas? Hay quienes tardan un MES en poner algo. Creo que los tengo mal acostumbrados aquí Y no sé cuando los voy a hacer aparecer!!! Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 04: Paseo En El Parque**

"¿Por qué rayos ahora se viene a colapsar la maldita cañería?" Refunfuñaba Kiki, ya que quería darse una ducha y el agua estaba más helada que el templo de Camus. No era el único, la mayoría de los santos estaban con el mismo problema, por eso habían ido al Recinto Principal, en donde el agua caliente sí funcionaba, los niños pequeños habían sido los primeros en bañarse, luego las mujeres, en otro baño, los hombres. Kiki estaba último en la lista, ya que se había querido duchar tarde en su propio templo.

Katya, después de que se le hubiera ido el frío que le había producido esa súbita ducha de agua helada en el templo de su padre, decidió ir después de que los demás hubieran terminado, ya que ella se tomaba su tiempo y detestaba que la apuraran.

Katy entró a la ducha, se quitó la ropa y dejó que el agua caliente relajara su tenso cuerpo, últimamente le dolían demasiado los hombros, parecían cuerdas de violin más que tendones. La chica se masajeó sus doloridos musculos mientras se enjabonada de pies a cabeza.

En el otro baño, que estaba pegado al que Katya estaba usando, Kiki también se estaba duchando, también estaba muy tenso desde el día que Katya había llegado, dejó que el agua le cayera abundante en la cabeza y cuello, tendría que tratar de no discutir más con ella, pero tampoco quería que la testaruda niña le jugara una broma vengativa por algo que él particularmente no recordaba haberle hecho. En fin, ya le sonsacaría algo más en cuanto la volviera a ver.

Katy salió de la ducha y en vez de secarse al instante, se puso sólo su bata, sentándose en una sila que había allí se masajeó las sienes, un inminente dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aparecer. Las palabras de Kiki aún le resonaban en la mente, no era justo que el no se acordara, no era bueno que él le hubiera pedido disculpas que sonaron muy sinceras para el gusto de Katya. Quizás su padre tenía razón, quizás debería quemar esas fotos que le había sacado con el propósito de mostrarlas a la chica que a él le gustaba tanto para destruír toda posibilidad de que ella se sintiera atraída por él, era una justa venganza, o sino las mostraría a su maestro, le crearía problemas de alguna manera. Pero la verdad era que ya no tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso. Luego de cabilar un rato, desidió salir a buscar un peine que había olvidado en la mesa del enorme comedor de Saori, pues allí había estado esperando a que los demás terminaran de bañarse, al mismo tiempo, Kiki salió también, apenas tenía un par de pantalones de gimnasia puestos y andaba descalzo, ambos tuvieron la mala idea de salir al mismo tiempo.

"¡Katya!" Exclamó Kiki, sorprendido totalmente por la aparición de la persona que tantos problemas le estaba causando últimamente.

"¡Kiki! ¡Qué rayos hace aquí!" Exclamó ella, casi al mismo tiempo, ambos se quedaron como estatuas mirándose el uno al otro, Katy no se podía creer su mala suerte, el destino vivía esmerándose para que se cruzara con Kiki una y otra vez, él pensaba más o menos lo mismo, pero al rato empezó a pasar del asombro a la descarada inspección de Katy, se veía hermosa toda mojada y con esa gloriosa cabellera recogida en un moño irregular, algunos rizos rebeldes escapaban a su prisión y se le pagaban a la cara y cuello, rizándose por causa de la humedad, la bata era de seda muy fina y delicada, la cual no ocultaba mucho que digamos el hermoso cuerpo al que se ceñía, ni decir que el color de la fina prenda era blanca, así que imagínenese cuan reveladora podía ser. Sus rosados labios medio entreabiertos invitaban a intentar saborearlos, ni hablar que Kiki tuvo que darse varios golpes mentales para no hacerlo, sus ojos, fijos en él, brillaban al principio de enfado y luego con una emoción que el santo de Aries no lograba captar del todo.

Katya por su parte, también se había detenido a observar a Kiki detenidamente, tan descaradamente como él lo hacía con ella, aunque ninguno de los dos se había percatado de eso aún. Ella observó detenidamente lo alto que estaba él, ni hablar que tenía un par de hombros anchos y un amplio pecho con brazos fuertes y bien definidos; todo su cuerpo bien torneado por el etrenamiento de santo al que había sido sometido aunque su estructura tendía a ser más delicada que las de otros santos como su padre o tíos, su rostro se había estilizado bastante, dándole una apariencia de hombre y no tan de niño, cuando se había vuelto tan atractivo a la mirada eso Katya no lo entendía, ya se estaba dando cuenta que era lo que Diana había visto en él, esos ojos tan profundos y de un color tan raro, oscilaban entre el azul cobalto muy claro y el lila, según como le diera la luz, lo mismo con su cabello, que podía brillar como fuego al sol, hasta en la oscuridad resplandecía como fuego. Katya se quedó atrapada en la mirada de Kiki un segundo, él también en la suya, parecía que la voluntad de moverse les había abandonado por completo.

"¿Qué hacen?" Dijo una voz, ambos dieron un respingo al ser sacados de esa especie de hipnotismo. Era Michel el que había preguntado eso, les miraba extrañado, ya que esos dos tendían a querer matarse cada vez que se veían.

"Err, nada, sólo iba a buscar mi peine" Dijo Katy, acercándose a su hermanito y tomándole de la mano. Kiki le sonrió a Michel y se encogió de hombros, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó llevar por su hermana.

Kiki caminaba despacio hasta su templo, tenía un largo trecho ya que era el primero y ahora el último porque estaba arriba en el Recinto Principal ¿irónico, no? Pensaba que tal vez debería realmente tratar de ver como hacer para que Katy dejara de detestarlo, no se le ocurría como comenzar con tan ardua tarea. Quizás podría hablar con Camus, él de seguro podría echarle una mano, sabía por lo que Aioria y Milo le habían comentado que el santo de Acuario no estaba muy feliz con la actual situación entre ellos dos, así que podría tener suerte y resolver el problema, además, estaba comenzando a sospechar que Katy se le estaba comenzando a meter bajo la piel sin misericordia, no era que ya no lo hubiera hecho de más joven, la diferencia radicaba que esta vez había llegado hasta su alma misma.

Katya iba a paso lento de la mano de su hermanito, tenía la mirada perdida, Michel se rascó la cabeza, intrigado de ver que ambos jóvenes no hubieran derribado a gritos el lugar, es más, a Michel le había parecido que hasta les gustaba estar sin gritarse. El niño sonrió, quizás el plan de Karin y Chris funcionara, esa forma de mirarse en la cual los había sorprendido era la misma que tenían sus padres cuando pensaban que nadie los observaba, y sus padres se amaban con locura, así que algo parecido debía estar pasando entre su hermana y Kiki. A decir verdad, Michel rogaba que Katya dejara al idiota de Sergei por Kiki, el niño estaba encariñado con el muchacho, ya que él no intentaba quitarlo del medio como hacía el idiótico y aún novio de Katy, eso se podía arreglar, Sergei había llamado hoy, para mala suerte del chico ruso, Michel le había atendido, y no había nadie más en casa, por lo tanto, nadie sabía... y no sabrían ya que el niño no pensaba comunicar eso a su hermana.

Katy y Michel llegaron al templo de Acuario, sus padres estaban en el templo de Géminis con los otros santos, así que estaban solos.

"¿Katy, no nos acompañarías mañana a la plaza? Es sábado" Dijo Michel, como quien no quiere la cosa y con su mirada más inocente, Katy le miró sin verlo realmente y asintió con gesto ausente. Michel sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue a su habitación, su hermana estaba como tonta, podría pedirle su tarjeta de crédito y se la daría sin pestañear.

Katy se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con las mantas hasta la naríz y se quedó viendo el techo. No podía dormir, aún tenía la imagen de cabeza de zanahoria en la mente, ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan atractivo? Dios no era justo y menos con ella, Sergei palidecía ante Kiki, era insulso a su lado y darse cuenta de eso era terrible para la pobre Katy que estaba empezando a dudar de que hacer bien con su vida...

o

A la mañana siguiente, Karin fue corriendo al templo de Aries, las gemelas la seguían de cerca, tenían que convencer a Kiki de que las llevara a la plaza, ya sabían que Katya había aceptado, así que faltaba él nada más.

"¡Kiki!"

"¡Despierta!" Dijeron por turnos las pequeñas gemelas, zamarreando al pobre santo de Aries, que sólo atinó a darse vuelta para el otro lado poniendo una de sus almohadas en su cabeza. Karin resopló, que difícil era levantar a Kiki el sábado por la mañana, tanto como a su papá. La niña sonrió con picardía y fue hasta la cocina, abrió el congelador y sacó un par de cubeteras, luego regresó a la habitación del muchacho. Andrea y Anais reían por lo bajo, a ambas les encantaba las ideas de Karin, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Karin volvió a acercarse a Kiki.

"Kikiiiiiii... o te levantas o te levantaaaamooooooos" Canturreó la niña, el otro nada, seguía en el tercer sueño, Karin rió por lo bajo, bueno, él se lo había buscado.

"¡¡¡Ouch!!! ¡Eso esta heladoooo!!" Exclamó Kiki al sentir en su espalda los cubos de hielo, se sentó en la cama enseguida y frunció el ceño enfadado.

"¡Qué rayos quieren tan temprano pequeños demonios!" Dijo el ofuscado santo. Andrea se sentó en la cama y le tomó del brazo, poniendo los ojos de cordero más dulces que podía.

"¿Puedes llevarnos a la plaza hoy?" Dijo la pequeña, las otras dos le sonrieron con la misma cara. Kiki suspiró, si decía que no, lo acosarían hasta que se diera por vencido.

"¿Siiiiiiiiiiii?" Dijeron a coro las tres, Kiki asintió de mala gana, era sábado y eran las ocho de la mañana, ellas debían ser los únicos críos en la creación que se levantaban tan temprano por propia voluntad.

"¡Genial! Vistete, nos vamos a las diez" Dijo Karin.

"Bueno, dormiré una hora más" Murmuró Kiki, Karin saltó a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Anais y Andrea siguieron su ejemplo y se fueron. Kiki sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, nunca podría decirles que no a sus pequeñas hermanitas.

Katya, por su parte, fue levantada por Michel y Christofer medio a la fuerza, su hermanito conocía demasiado bien a su hermana, sabía que tomaba mucho tiempo en su aseo y arreglo personal, así era su madre también, por lo que Camus y Michel siempre eran los que terminaban esperando más de la cuenta, ambos dos ya resignados a este hábito femenino.

"Sí, sí, ya voy" Dijo Katy, con una voz gangosa, aún estaba medio dormida, se levantó y caminó a tropezones hasta el baño. Michel y Chris sonreían de oreja a oreja, Michel les había contado el episodio de anoche, así que la cosa tenía más esperanzas de funcionar.

En el momento en que Katya estaba en el baño, suena el teléfono, Michel corrió a atender, así que no sonó más de dos veces.

"Hola, quién habla" Dijo el pequeño.

"Soy yo, Sergei, ¿cómo estás, Michel? ¿Está tu hermana?" Era el tonto novio de Katya, Michel le hizo una mueca y le imitó, para risa de Christofer.

"Está en el baño, ya sabes que tarda mucho" Dijo el pequeño, con ánimos de cortarle lo más rápido posible.

"Oh, bueno, avísale cuando salga que me llame"

"Ok" Dijo Michel y cortó, por supuesto que no le diría nada a Katya y menos ahora.

"¿Le dirás?" Preguntó Chris.

"¡Na! Ni en sueños, ese bobo no nos arruinará el plan" Dijo Michel, sonriendo con astucia, Chris le imitó y ambos se fueron a la cocina, ya era hora de que desayunaran algo.

Después de que Katya terminara con su arreglo personal y desayuno, ya eran las diez menos diez, así que los dos niños la instaron a que se pusiera en camino. Alex y Tarik les estaban esperando fuera del templo de Acuario. Camus y Crystal, que recién se levantaban, miraron con curiosidad a sus hijos y sobrinos, los niños estaban muy ansiosos por irse.

"Ya, ya voy, no me presionen. Tú me sacaste un sí anoche, pero la verdad que no puedo quedarme más de una hora ¿está claro?" Dijo Katy, siendo tironeada de cada mano por su hermano y por Chris.

"Lo que puedas darnos de tu tiempo está bien" Dijo Tarik, sonriéndole adorablemente, Katy puso los ojos en blanco, estos críos se traían algo entre manos.

Katy acompañó a los cuatro niños a una pequeña y muy arbolada plaza, era muy bonita, tenía varias estatuas con dioses griegos y todo. Kiki llegó por el otro lado con las niñas, Arianna venía muy cómoda en sus brazos, Vallari, las gemélas y Karin correteaban un poco más adelante.

"Arrg, por qué yo" Suspiraba el joven caballero, pero de todas formas no le molestaba acompañarlas, no fuera a ser cosa que algo malo les pasara.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la plaza, Kiki se quedó mirando asombrado a Katya, y ella a su vez tenía los ojos como platos. Luego ambos jóvenes miraron para abajo a los niños, que se hacían los desentendidos.

"¿Ustedes también vinieron?" Dijo Arianna, que fue dejada en el suelo por Kiki.

"Sip, parece que podremos ganarles hoy también en las carreras" Dijo Chris, obviamente destinado a Karin.

"¡Ja! Si mal no recuerdo, el que mordió el polvo la última vez fuiste tú" Le contestó Karin, Chris le sacó la lengua y le hizo una mueca con el ojo y salió corriendo.

"¡A que las niñas no nos ganan!" Exclamó Chris, y todos salieron como tiro a ver quien ganaba, si alguna niña o algún niño. Katy y Kiki se quedaron viendo salir a la manada de bestezuelas que sólo polvo dejaron.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ambos, Kiki se rascó la nuca, no le gustaba esta situación, sabía que si decía alguna palabra, Katya iba a buscar algo para retrucarle y discutirle. La chica pensaba lo mismo de Kiki, así que se quedaron viendo ella sus manos y el un árbol con tal de no mirarse. Vallari y Michel estaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos, tenían que hacer algo o esos dos estarían así todo el tiempo.

"Pss, ¿tienes una piedra pequeña a mano? Yo me olvidé las mías en casa" Dijo Vall, Michel miró a su alrededor, había algunos canto rodados, esos servirían bien.

"Aquí, hay algunas" Dijo y se las dio a su compañera, Vall las sopesó con una mano y con la otra sacó una onda al estilo Bart Simpson y puso una de las pequeñas piedras en ella, para total asombro de Michel.

"Tu espera" Dijo ella y apuntó a la cabeza de Katya.

¡PAFF! En el blanco.

"¡Ay! ¡Qué demonios...!" Exclamó Katya, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Kiki la miró extrañado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él, Katya le miró de soslayo.

"Algo me pegó en la cabeza" Le contestó, Kiki miró para todos lados pero no veía al culpable de la agresión, lo que sí vio fue la piedrita en el suelo a un paso de Katya.

"Creo que esto fue lo que te pegó" Dijo él, acercándole a ella la ofensiva piedra, Katy la tomó con una mano y miró para todos lados, ella tampoco se imaginaba de donde venía, pero bueno, habiendo tantos niños, ni modo.

"Um, déjame ver donde te golpeó" Ofreció Kiki, viendo que Katya seguía masajeando el lugar injuriado. Katya le miró con desconfianza. Kiki suspiró.

"No muerdo ¿sabes?" Dijo él, Katya frunció el ceño y bajó la mano, luego dejó que él viera, si es que podía entre todo el cabello, si le había lastimado.

Kiki entreabrió con delicadeza el pelo de Katy, los gruesos bucles negro azulados se le enrredaban en los dedos, pero a Kiki le gustaba esa hermosa cabellera por muy rebelde que fuera. Katy se quedó quieta, hasta temía respirar, sentía las manos de Kiki en el pelo y eso le estaba haciendo algunas cosquillas, pero se abstubo de sonreir, después de todo, no estaba tan desagradable.

Entre los arbustos, los niños miraban con expresión de triunfo.

"Espero no haberle dado muy fuerte" Dijo Vall, Michel le sonrió.

"¡Feh! Con lo cabeza dura que es Katya, esa piedrita no le hizo mella" Dijo Michel, ambos se rieron por lo bajo y se escabulleron para el otro lado en busca del resto de sus amigos.

"No tienes nada, sólo fue el golpe" Dijo Kiki finalmente, Katya asintió y se volteó para mirarlo.

"Los niños se tardarán un rato ¿qué tal si nos sentamos?" Dijo ella, Kiki asintió, aún un poco incómodo, ambos caminaron hacia uno de los bancos y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con una distancia prudencial entre ellos, por supuesto.

Karin y Christofer se habían acercado, viendo que la cosa estaba bien encaminada, dieron el segundo paso. Chris se acercó a la incómoda pareja y le tomó la mano a Kiki.

"¿Me compras un helado?" Dijo Chris a Kiki, el santo suspiró, eso no le iba a gustar a Ling Shu nada de nada.

"Sólo si me prometes que vas a comer la comida después... o tu madre me va a dar con su Bo hasta el cansancio" Dijo él, Katy disimuló una sonrisa mirando para otro lado, la imagen que se le había venido a la cabeza era demasiado graciosa. Kiki la observó de costado, ella se estaba riendo.

"No es gracioso, Ling Shu tiene muy mal carácter cuando se enoja ¿cómo crees que podría con Milo si no fuera así?" Dijo Kiki a Katy, ella se llevó una mano a los labios, ahogando la carcajada, Kiki sonrió, al menos ella se estaba riendo un poco. Chris sonrió a su vez, eso era bueno, que no se pelearan y hablaran civilizadamente.

"Será mejor que traigas a los demás o habrá discordia" Dijo Katy, medio sonriendo, el niño asintió y salió corriendo a buscar al resto.

"Ah, gracias, me voy a quedar sin dinero antes que llegue el mediodía" Dijo Kiki en tono melodramático, Katya se volvió a reír por lo bajo.

"Ya, no seas exagerado, yo pagaré la mitad" Le ofreció ella.

"Bien, entonces sí" Dijo Kiki, levantándose, en automático le ofreció una mano, era un gesto de caballero que tenía inculcado cuando una dama estaba sentada. Katya tomó su mano vacilantemente, Kiki la aceptó y de un tirón la puso de pie.

"¡Hey! Más despacio, tienes mucha fuerza" Se quejó ella, ninguno de los dos había roto el contacto de sus manos aún.

"Por favor, yo creo que al menos tú eres tan fuerte como una amazona del Santuario" Dijo él, Katya soltó su mano y puso los brazos en jarra.

"Yo soy mucho más delicada que ellas, no me puedes comparar" Dijo medio ofuscada, Kiki, viendo que la había hecho enfadar, trató de apaciguarla.

"Bueno, está bien, pero no puedes negarme que tienes sangre de santo dorado en las venas, y que si tienes que liarte a golpes lo haces" Katy no pudo responderle negativamente, ya que Kiki tenía razón, en la escuela era respetada porque era peligroso meterse con ella.

"Bueno, ya, está bien, pero una dama no hace esas cosas... a excepción de que se vea muy presionada por la situación" Dijo ella muy aireada y se encaminó al puesto de helados, en donde el resto de los niños estaban esperándolos. Kiki sonrió, Katya si no la ganaba la empataba, pero al menos aún no habían discutido mal. La siguió aún sonriendo y viendo su coqueto caminar dirigirse hasta la vereda de enfrente.

Después de comprar como diez helados, los niños se volvieron a dispersar, dejándolos solos otra vez, ambos se dirigieron a un banco que estaba a la sombra de un enorme y viejo pino, como estaba totalmente desocupado, Kiki se puso a lo largo de este, con los pies arriba, Katy hizo lo mismo, lo que los dejaba espalda con espalda. A ninguno le molestó esa cercanía.

"¿No que tenías práctica hoy?" Preguntó Kiki, lamiendo su helado con gusto, Katy estaba a mitad de una cucharada del suyo, así que no respondió hasta que terminó con la misma.

"Bueno, sí, pero iré después de almorzar, la pista aún estará ahí supongo" Dijo ella, mirando el enorme pino.

"Si no estubiera, tú la fabricas" Dijo Kiki, Katya asintió, estaba muy cómoda ahora con Kiki, quien diría que disfrutaría una mañana con él.

Un muchacho miraba de lejos a Katya, le estaba mirando con demasiado gusto las piernas, ya que ella llevaba una falda a media rodilla que, al plegar ambas piernas para sentarse más cómoda, había logrado el efecto de casi toda la pierna al descubierto, ni hablar que tenía una camisa que no estaba toda abotonada por el calor que hacía para una chica acostumbrada al frío del Ártico y revelaba una generosa parte de sus pechos. Kiki no sabía aún si Katya se había percatado, pero él sí. Ese pervertido estaba comenzando a enervarlo, sentía que nadie debería estar mirando a Katy de esa forma estando EL presente, se podría decir que sentía algo parecido a los celos... aunque sólo bajo tortura lo admitiría.

Kiki miró fijamente al sujeto, pero el idiota no se daba por aludido y seguía con su descarada inspección de Katy. Kiki gruñó por lo bajo y se concentró, levantando varias piedras pequeñas que fueron a darle al sujeto como balazos. Katy vio que un hombre salía disparado y no acababa de entender porque.

"¿Oye, Kiki, has visto como salió corriendo ese hombre? ¿Qué le pasó, tú viste algo?" Preguntó ella.

"No, no tengo idea" Dijo el joven, sonriendo, Katy se encogió de hombros y terminó su helado.


	5. Capítulo 05: La Llegada de Más Problemas

Hora: Pues no, sólo un poquito vengativa Y bueno, ya verás si mete la pata o no más adelante... bastante más adelante. Gracias por tu review! 

**Abby Lockhart: **"Kiki sonrojado hasta la médula se teletransporta detrás de esta autora, mirándola de forma acusadora"

¿Bueno, que culpa tengo yo de que seas adorable? ¬¬ "Mira a Abby" Lo siento, los hombres son así Gracias por tu review!

**Anfitrite:**Bueno, eso va a tardar un poquillo, sorry. "Kiki vuelve a mirar muy mal a Rhiannon que se encoje de hombros" Bueno ya, anda y ve a comprar más helado -- Gracias por tu review!

**Elena:**Err, ¿te parece? Na, Kiki es sólo un poquito celoso "Mira a Kiki que está haciendo volar por los aires a todos los hombres que miran a Katy" Bueno, un poquito mucho. Gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG:** No te imaginas cuanto, hay que tenrlos cortito o nos arreglan la vida a todos a su gusto "Mira a la pandilla desde detrás de su silla"

¡Argh! Tu hermana se parece a la mía, peor mi hermana llegó a estar sin hablarme seis meses por una estupidez ¿Cuándo se irá a vivir sóla? Gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl:** Bueno, ya se dará cuenta Por cierto que Saga y Kalani aparecen en mi primer fic, como no es santo de mi devoción no le hice mucha historia, pero ya veré que hago cuando termine este fic, no eres la primera que me lo pide. Soy una fanática terrible de Inuyasha, pero como ya he leido TANTOS fics de ellos, ya me da como que está casi todo escrito, además no se me ocurre nada para escribir sobre ellos, Saint Seiya tiene más espacio en ese sentido, ya que en románticos no hay mucho que digamos, en especial historias heterosexuales. Gracias por tu review!

**layla kyoyama: **Me alegro que te gusten los niños, con lo que me costó decidirme a hacerlos aparecer y quien sería de quien ya veremos que pasa con la pareja principal. Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 05: La Llegada de Más Problemas**

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron en paz hasta la hora de regresar a casa, los niños estaban más que satisfechos, pero aún no habían terminado con esos dos, esperaban que las cosas no se fueran a poner negras ahora que todo iba encaminado.

Cuando llegaron cada uno se dirigió al templo de su padre, a excepción de Arianna que vivía en el pueblo. Katya saludó cortézmente a Kiki, pero sin tanta frialdad esta vez, Kiki le sonrió y la saludó también, Karin y Christofer se miraron de forma cómplice, en esa clase de cosas eran en las que congeniaban bien.

Luego del almuerzo, los niños se habían reunido otra vez, sin Arianna, ya que ella tenía tarea para hacer y su padre no la dejaría salir hasta que la terminara. Karin se sentó en uno de los almohadones que había en el suelo, estaban en el salón que les pertenecía para jugar, al su lado estaban Vall y una de las gemélas, creémos que Andrea.

"Has visto que mi plan funcionó de mil maravillas" Dijo Karin, muy orgullosa de sí misma, Chris resopló.

"¿Tú plan? ¡Fue idea mía lo de ir al parque!" Retrucó el pequeño, detestaba que ella siempre fuera la de las ideas.

"¡Qué dices! ¡YO fui la de la idea, tonto! Gracias a que YO dije que entre ellos podría haber algo más que 'amistad' pudimos idear todo esto. Con buenos resultados, por cierto" Exclamó Karin, enfadada, siempre era lo mismo con Christofer. Andrea y Vall suspiraron, mejor que ellos discutieran tooooooooodo lo que quisieran, meterse y tratar de reconciliarlos era en vano, encima salían perdiendo los que querían la paz entre esos dos.

Katy, después de comer, se fue a su habitación, sacó del cajón las fotos reveladas y el rollo. No sabía que hacer bien con ellas, ya que no quería perjudicar a cabeza de zanahoria después de todo. Suspiró y las dejó otra vez en su lugar, luego revolvió un poco más en el fondo del mismo cajón y sacó una foto de ella y Sergei, se la habían tomado unos días antes de que ella partiera a Grecia.

"Que voy a hacer contigo... bueno, ¡de que estoy hablando! ¡Sergei es mi novio y punto! Yo estoy saliendo con él porque me gusta, por mucho que mi padre le deteste" Se dijo a sí misma, pero luego posó su mirada en las fotos de Kiki. Sacudió su aturdida cabeza, la verdad era que no echaba de menos a Sergei y ni le había dedicado un momento a pensar en él, ¿ese no era el comportamiento de una novia o sí? Katya se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, eso no estaba nada bien. Pero bueno, él tampoco había llamado, así que mucho no le había extrañado.

Crystal tocó la puerta de su alcoba y Katya le dijo que pasara, guardando rápidamente las fotos en el cajón otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa, ma?" Dijo la joven.

"Me olvidé de decirte cuando llegaste que te llamó Sergei, dijo que le llamaras cuanto antes" Le informó Crystal, Katya asintió y tomó el teléfono que tenía en su habitación, Camus se lo había puesto para que ella tuviera más privacidad al hablar. Buscó en su libreta y marcó el número de la casa de su novio, estaba un poco nerviosa, él de seguro estaría algo enfadado porque ella no le había llamado en dos semanas enteras.

"Hola" Dijo una voz en el teléfono, Katy tragó saliva.

"Hola ¿Sergei?"

"¡Katya! ¡Dónde rayos habías estado! ¡Te llamé tres veces y nunca me respondiste hasta ahora, después de dos semanas!" Exclamó el muchacho, muy enojado con su chica, Katya suspiró, él tenía derecho a decirle todo eso.

"Cálmate ¿sí? Nadie me dijo que habías llamado, hoy recién me entero, siento no haberme comunicado antes, tuve algunos problemitas aquí, nada serio, pero que me insumieron mucho de mi tiempo, además sabes bien que entreno y eso me dejó casi sin lugar para pensar en otra cosa" Se defendió ella, Sergei tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse y no seguir gritándole a Katya, sabía por experiencia que ella tenía muy mal carácter cuando se sentía presionada, así que si no quería que le congelaran la línea, mejor trataba de tranquilizarse.

"Muy bien, espero que hayas llegado bien, también que hayas solucionado tu 'pequeño problema' como tú lo llamaste a tu favor. Llámame más seguido o voy a pensar que te encontraste a alguien más" Dijo él, lo último medio en broma. Katya rió nerviosa, no había estado tan nerviosa desde la última vez que había participado en un torneo interescolar de patinaje.

"Como crées, bueno, te llamaré cuando tenga un momento, a sino puedes llamarme tú"

"Está bien, cariño, te llamaré yo la próxima vez, es justo. Te extraño mucho ¿sabes? Ojalá regreses pronto"

"Si, yo también. ¡Do svidaniya!" Dijo Katy y cortó, soltando un sonoro suspiro, esa conversación había sido la más difícil de su vida hasta ahora. A Katy no le gustaba mucho mentirle, pero que le iba a decir "Mira, creo que ya no me gustas tanto, ya que no te echo de menos y ni siquiera he pensado en ti." Eso sería cruel, aunque esos fueran sus sentimientos. Katy se recostó sobre su cama, si al menos pudiera hablar con su mejor amiga Rebecca, pero no, ella estaba muy lejos ahora, su mamá no sabría que decirle ya que ella no sabría como exponerle el problema sin quedar en ridículo. ¿Cómo le explicaba que Kiki ya no le parecía tan desagradable y que estaba comparando a Sergei con él la mitad del tiempo?

o

Chase estaba con Kiki en ese momento, ya que había venido a verle, Aioria le había dado un respiro en el entrenamiento por ahora, así que, con lo muerto de curiosidad que estaba por la cara de estúpido que ostentaba Kiki, le estaba tratando de sonsacar algo, de seguro que la señorita Katya tenía que ver en esto. Pero Kiki sólo le sonreía sin decir palabra, lo que estaba enervando a Chase más de la cuenta, ahora era Kiki el que reía y no a la inversa.

"¡Vámos, Kiki, dime que pasó hoy a la mañana! Sé que estuviste con la linda hija del señor Camus, así que ya deja de torturarme y desembucha" Dijo Chase, harto de monologar. Kiki suspiró y tomó otro sorbo de su taza de té.

"Bueno, está bien... pero si abres la bocota te enviaré a la Antártida de paseo ¿queda claro?" Dijo, Chase asintió.

"Sí, es cierto que estuve con Katya hoy, la verdad es que fue la primera vez que no me peleo con ella, creo que se está ablandando conmigo un poco, para mí mejor, ya que no me gusta discutir con ella por nada. Sabes, hasta descubrí que puede ser encantadora y amable también" Relató Kiki, Chase sonreía de oreja a oreja, le encantaba ver a su amigo con ánimos de nuevo, esa chica le había revolucionado la vida en sólo dos semanas, lo que Chase notaba a la legua era que el carnerito estaba cada vez más embobado con ella, y para menos, ese hermoso bombóm ruso estaba para relamerse, el señor Camus debía saberlo, ya que se comportaba arisco con los admiradores de su hijita.

"Pues ya era hora que te dieras cuanta de que esa hermosa ninfa rusa está mucho más a tu alcance que de cualquiera, no sabes como te envidian últimamente, yo que tú no desaprovecharía que ella te tiene confianza ahora" Dijo Chase en tono cómplice, codeando a Kiki, el otro se puso rojo como tomate, no era a eso a lo que se refería, pero lo de ser envidiado por tener a una chica tan codiciada al lado no le desagradaba. Y Katy si que era codiciada, ninguno de los dos muchachos sabían hasta que punto...

Rusia 

Sergei estaba frenético, sabía que algo debía estar pasándole a Katya que le había hablado tan raro hoy, no era justo, él estaba demasiado lejos para poder hacer nada. Su amigo le miraba ir y venir en el comedor de su casa, Sergei era un muchacho bien, provenía de una buena familia y lo que él no acababa de entender es el porqué su 'suegro' no lo aceptaba.

"Oye, Sergei, no ganas nada paseándote como fiera enjaulada, tu chica es muy hermosa, no creas que no la estaran rondando como buitres los griegos" Dijo Vania, Sergei le miró con enfado.

"¡No me des tantos ánimos! No ves que estoy pensando, ya sé que Katy es codiciada por muchos hombres, pero no son esos hombres los que me preocupan" Dijo, Vania se lo quedó mirando con interés, había algo más.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"¡UN hombre! Ella me habló de él simpre enfadada, pero no sé su nombre, simplemente le llamaba cabeza de zanahoria, Katya debe de haberle encontrado en Grecia"

"¿Pero si le odia?"

"¡Ese es el problema, no estoy tan seguro de que le odie tanto como siempre me decía! Nadie se acuerda de nadie con tanto sentimiento por nada, y sí, quizás él sea el problema que tuvo que resolver... ¿pero qué tal sí ya no lo odia? ¿O sí se dio cuenta de que nunca le odió en realidad?" Concluyó Sergei, Vania movía la cabeza en forma negativa, definitivamente su amigo estaba paranoico y loco del todo, desconfiar así de Katya...

"¿Y por qué no vas a Grecia a ver lo que pasa en vez de desesperar aquí, eh? Recursos no te faltan" Dijo Vania, Sergei lo pensó detenidamente y sonrió, esa era la solución.

"¡Eres un genio! Eso haré... y tú vendrás conmigo"

"¿Quién, yo? ¡Estás loco!"

"¡Sí! Y ve armando las valijas, estaremos en Grecia cuanto antes"

Al otro día, Katya estaba bastante distante, como notaron sus padres y hermano, Camus suspiró, su hija estaba rara desde que habían llegado a Grecia, sería mejor que hablara con ella más tarde.

Katy tomó su desayuno tranquilamente, eso en apariencia, pero la verdad era que no sabía siquiera que era lo que estaba comiendo, tanto sería igual que fuera una tostada que una margarita del florero.

"Me voy a caminar un poco al pueblo, regresaré en un rato" Dijo ella, levantándose, Crystal la miró preocupada y luego giró su mirada a Camus, el otro suspiró y luego de que Katy saliera del templo, le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Michel y un beso a su esposa y salió tras su retoño mayor.

"¡Katy!" Dijo Camus, ella volteó y le sonrió, ¿qué querría su padre ahora?

"¿Sí? ¿Te olvidaste de decirme algo?"

"Quiero que charlemos un rato, no lo hemos hecho desde que llegamos ¿puedo acompañarte?" Le dijo él, Katy asintió y se colgó del brazo de su padre, la verdad era que siempre que tenía una duda existencial recurría a él, Camus era la mayor parte del tiempo, un hombre sensato, el porcentaje cuando no lo era tenía sus bases en sus celos sobreprotectores para con Katy, a sea, siempre decía cosas no muy positivas acerca de Sergei. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta salir del Santuario, caminaron por calles más tranquilas que la principal, enfilando hacia la playa.

"¿Y de qué querías hablarme?" Preguntó ella, intrigada.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que con tu madre te notamos algo distraída y distante, me enteré que estás en mejores relaciones con Kiki, eso me pone contento, pero estás como... ¿triste?" Aventuró Camus, tratando de decifrar lo que podía estar afectando a su hija. Katy sonrió con suavidad, se podía decir que su papá había dado en el clavo.

"Bueno, no sé que pensar, pa. No sé si estoy triste, contenta, enfadada. La verdad es que estoy más confundida que otra cosa, pero no te preocupes, lo que me confunde tiene dos mitades, una aquí y otra en casa, así que trataré de arreglar mi cabeza aquí antes de que regresemos a Rusia" Explicó ella, Camus asintió, no estaba seguro a que se refería con eso, pero de seguro ya se enteraría en breve. Katy apoyó su cabeza en contra del hombro de Camus, él soltó su brazo del de ella y se lo pasó por los hombros, el viento era frío, aunque para ellos eso era apenas una briza de primavera.

Sergei y Vania llegaron al aeropuerto de Grecia ese mediodía, estaban realmente despistados, no sabían para donde correr. Primero, Sergei optó por encontrar un buen hotel, así que pidió folletos y pronto se encontraron en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. Vania miraba todo con un aparente aburrimiento, pero estaba atento a todos los detalles del lugar. Grecia era hermosa, y el pueblo que rodeaba el Santuario, adonde se estaban dirigiendo, era muy ruidoso y llena de vida, que diferente a los pueblos típicos de Rusia.

"Err... si no me equivoco, ese debe ser el lugar" Señaló Vania, sacando a Sergei de su contínuo buscar en el mapa, en donde tenía puesta la nariz desde que habían llegado.

"Vaya... es enorme ¿creés qué nos dejen pasar?" Preguntó el rubio muchacho, Vania se encojió de hombros, él, a diferencia de su amigo, era más robusto, con unos ojos celestes como el hielo y cabello color castaño oscuro, un gran contraste con el delgado Sergei.

"No sé, ¿qué tal si preguntamos?" Dijo Vania, y se encaminó hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada, ya que estaba furtemente custodiada.

"Dobryden, caballeros ¿serían tan amables de informarnos si una muchacha muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azules llamada Katya vino a este lugar con su familia?" Dijo amablemente Sergei, el soldado codeó a su compañero, ambos con una sonrisa cómplice.

"¿Pues quién pregunta?"

"Yo soy el novio de Katya, necesito hablar con ella" Los soldados se riéron por lo bajo, ¿ese petímetre flaco e insulso novio de tan hermosa señorita? Sí, claro, y ellos eran bailarinas clásicas.

"No puedes pasar, no creo que la señorita que buscas esté aquí, este lugar es sagrado para los griegos y el resto del mundo. ¡Así que lárguense!" Dijo el soldado con rudeza, Vania gruñó por lo bajo, pero Sergei que era un chico pacífico, le tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Vania se deshizo de la mano de su amigo y salió caminando para el lado de donde habían venido. Sergei suspiró y le siguió, ya vería si Katy estaba o no allí más tarde... sin su temperamental amigo.

Katy y Camus regresaron al Santuario después de caminar un rato por ahí, Katy se sentía un poco más animada ahora, sabía que cualquier locura que hiciera, al menos su padre sabría porque y no la regañaría por eso.

Kiki, que estaba chequendo a los soldados como de costumbre junto con Aioria, los vio entrar, sonrió al ver a Katy casi involuntariamente... error. Aioria vio eso y entrecerró los ojos con picardía, así que así estaban las cosas ¿eh? Tendría que preguntarle a su pelirrojo compañero que estaba haciendo mirando embobado a su supuesta peor enemiga.

"Hey, Kiki, te falta esa zona... ¿Kiki?" Dijo Aioria, el chico nada, miraba hacia Katy, más bien su espalda, ya que se estaba alejando. Aioria le pasó una mano por delante de la cara, nada. El león dorado se rascó la mejilla sonriéndo, sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

"Si tanto te gusta Katy ¿por qué no te dejas de tonterías y la invitas a salir? De seguro que a ella no le va importar, ya que últimamente ustedes se llevan mucho mejor" Dijo Aioria, Kiki asintió, no escuchando del todo las palabras de Aioria... hasta que su cerebro las procesó.

"¡¡QUÉ!! ¡¿Pero de que rayos estás hablando?! Katya y yo sólo estamos en términos amigables y nada más" Dijo el joven, ofuscado, Aioria se rió por lo bajo y le palmeó el hombro.

"Eso ni tú te lo crees" Dijo y se retiró hacia el sector que faltaba revisar, Kiki se quedó mirando la espalda del santo de Leo, se rascó la nuca nervioso ¿tan obvio era? Por lo visto sí. Pero Kiki era realista, había una posibilidad en un millón que a Katy le gustara él como hombre, ni hablar de algo remotamente parecido al amor. Kiki suspiró, quizás debería intentar invitarla a salir, aunque más no fuera a tomar un café. El no ya lo tenía, ahora si la respuesta era un sí... Kiki no sabía de donde iba a sacar el coraje para hacerlo.

Aioria vio que la zona que faltaba revisar era la entrada principal, parecía estar todo en orden, le llamó en particular la atención el par de soldados que se estaban riendo de algo, parecían estar muy divertidos, Aioria se puso serio y se apareció detrás de los dos risueños guardias.

"¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido?" Dijo Aioria muy tranquilo, ambos soldados casi se desmayan del susto, el jefe siempre hacía esa clase de cosas, parecía encantarle asustarlos apareciendo así de repente.

"¡Jefe! No haga eso, uno de estos días nos va a matar del susto" Dijo uno de ellos, Aioria sonrió, sabía muy bien con que bueyes araba.

"¿De qué se estaban riendo? ¿Pasó algo fuera de lo común?"

"Pues, a decir verdad, nos estábamos riéndo de un sujeto que vino pidiendo ver a la señorita Katya,dijo que era su novio... la verdad es que no le creímos nada, de sólo verlo daba risa, alguien tan insignificante no podría ser el novio de tan hermosa muchacha" Contó el soldado, Aioria escuchaba con calma.

"¿Y qué le dijeron?" Pregutó Aioria.

"Le dijimos que se largara, no le dijimos que la persona que buscaba estaba aquí, por seguridad" Le contestó el otro soldado, Aioria asintió, satisfecho.

"Bien hecho, si regresa, avísenme" Le dijo el santo dorado, palmeandole la espalda a ambos.

Kiki, después de terminar con sus rondas, se dirigió a su templo, se cruzó sorpresivamente con Katy, que bajaba para ir al club. Ambos se pararon en seco, no sabiendo que decir.

"Hola, Kiki" Dijo ella, medio vacilante.Kiki le sonrió.

"Hola ¿vas a patinar?" Dijo él, como para aliviar la tensión en el aire, Katy asintió.

"Te veré después, creo que los niños nos quieren de compañía para salir a no sé que parque" Comentó ella, poniendose uno de sus gruesos y rebeldes blucles tras la oreja, Kiki suspiró ¿ahora adónde querrían ir los pequeños demonios?

"Ok, les preguntaré luego a donde quieren que vayamos" Dijo Kiki, Katy asintió y le saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba, Kiki la miró y luego, sin pensarlo mucho, salió tras ella, Katy se detubo intrigada. Kiki parecía algo inquieto hoy.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella, al ver que Kiki no le hablaba, el chico suspiró y juntó el poco valor que aún le quedaba.

"Bueno, yo... yo querría saber si en alguna ocasión, bueno, no sé, te gustaría ir a tomar algo por ahí conmigo, sin los niños, para variar... obviamente si no quieres está bien" Dijo Kiki, al ver que ella no le respondía, se dio media vuelta como para alejarse.

"Me encantaría" Dijo Katy, Kiki se volteó otra vez hacia ella.

"¿En serio?" Dijo él, aún incrédulo, Katy rió algo nerviosa y asintió.

"¿El sábado está bien? ¿Por la tarde?" Dijo Katy, ahora fue el turno de Kiki de asintir, ambos parecían dos idiotas, mirándose el uno al otro. Pero por suerte no había nadie que notara eso. Katy se volvió a despedir y se encaminó otra vez para el club. Kiki estaba muy contento, tanto que en su ensoñación casi se lleva una columna por delante.

Aioria se fue a buscar a Camus para decirle lo que había pasado un poco despúes del mediodía, pero en el camino se encontró con Kiki primero.

"Oye, Kiki, ¿Katy salió por esas casualidades?" Dijo Aioria, rogando que no. Kiki frunció el ceño, ¿por qué estaría preguntando Aioria eso?

"Pues sí, se acaba de ir al club ¿qué pasa?" Aioria suspiró, mirando hacia el lado por donde suponía Katy se había ido.

"Kiki, quiero que la sigas, alguien estubo preguntando por ella y no me da buena espina, pero cuida que ella no se sienta vigilada, ya sabes como se pone" Dijo Aioria, no bien lo dijo, Kiki salió disparado como bala, el idiota que se atreviera a molestar a Katy se las tendría que ver con él primero. Aioria suspiró y se dirigió al templo de Camus.

o

Sergei, por su parte, se había disfrazado con un sombrero y gafas oscuras, por lo visto, su cara de inocentón no le ayudaría a encontrar a Katy, así que, además de una gran chaqueta marrón, se puso una bufanda, hacía frío, así que no quedaba tan extraño que andara así por la calle. Lo que no se esperaba encontrar era a Katy que entraba al club que tenía enfrente, que suerte la de él, sería mejor que la siguiera para poder hablar a solas con ella, no fuera a tener guardaespaldas contratados por Camus siguiéndola.

Kiki, por su parte, vio a un sujeto, que viendo a la preciosa chica pasar, la empezó a seguir, Kiki entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa, si le ponía un dedo encima a Katya, lo haría desaparecer al medio del coliseo para que los muchachos entrenaran con él. El hombre se quedó en la acera de enfrente, luego de ver a Katy entrar, él entró por su cuenta. Kiki entró también, esto no estaba gustándole nada.

Katy se fue al vestidor de damas a cambiarse de ropa, los patines se los pondría cerca de la pista, no quería que se desafilaran por andar con ellos en piso común, estaba muy contenta hoy, no podía creer que había aceptado salir con Kiki ellos dos solos por ahí, la verdad era que no se lo había esperado, pero bueno, estaba feliz de todas maneras. Lo que la chica no sabía, era que dos hombres la vigilaban de cerca. En cuanto ella se sentó en uno de los bancos para colocarse los antes mencionados patines, el hombre se le acercó por la espalda... muy mal para él, ya que Kiki se materializó de la nada y lo agarró del cuello. Katy saltó de su banco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿qué hacía Kiki aquí?

"¿Quién eres y que quieres? Habla antes de que decida mandarte a otra parte no muy agradable" Dijo Kiki con una voz suave y profunda, que ocultaba un filo de peligrosidad latente. Katya miraba todo como ajena al hecho, no se creía que alguien la hubiera seguido e intentado atacarla.

"Si lo sueltas, hablará" Dijo Katya suavemente, Kiki le dejó en el suelo, nunca quitando su mano del cuello del otro, aunque aflojando la presión.

"¡Soy yo, Katy, Sergei!" Dijo el hombre, quitándose las gafas y el sombrero. Katya se quedó muda por la impresión, Kiki le terminó de soltar, parecía ser conocido de Katya.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo Katy, asombrada.

"Te echaba de menos ¿No me vas a dar un beso, cariño?" Katya sentía una extraña aprehención con Kiki cerca.

"Veo que se conocen, siento haber interrumpido" Dijo el santo de Aries, y se marchó, Katy no alcanzó a decir nada, tan sorprendida que estaba, Sergei se le acercó y la abrazó, Kiki se dio vuelta justo cuando él la estaba besando. En la vida había sentido tal puñalada en el alma, decidió que él no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Ahora sabía quien era el tal Sergei, y la verdad era que le habría gustado enterarse de otra manera que era el novio de Katya.

**Do svidaniya!:** ¡Hasta Luego!


	6. Capítulo 06: La Sombra Que Acecha

**Atalanta de Esparta: **No problem, sé que lo lées Por supuesto que Sergei va a tratar de empeorar las cosas, ya que Katy es SU novia. No es taaaaan lividinoso, lo normal en un hombre, lo que pasa que Kiki no es el común normal de los de su edad Gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl:** Pobre Sergei, no es malo, sólo celoso. Gracias por tu review!

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: **Bueno, era obvio que Sergei podía llegar a aparecer en Grecia, y Sergei y Katy son los que se iran a tomar el café por ahora, sorry. Gracias por tu review!

**Shadir: **Bueno, no es para tanto, las cosas entre Katy y Sergei van a cambiar un poquito con el correr de los caps. Puedes apapacharlo si quieres, no me hago responsable si desaparece, ya sabes lo vergonzoso que es. Gracias por tu review!

**Abby Lockhart: **No sé porque son taaaaan lindos... desaparecieron (en su mayoría) Hace miles de años. Y bueno, Sergei será el menor de los problemas en un tiempo. Gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG: **Sí, pobrecito, lo van a botar en unos caps más, pero bueno, ya encontrará consuelo en otra chica.

Sergei: Uh? ¡Yo ya tengo novia y muy bonita, gracias! "Abraza a Katy, que pone los ojos en blanco"

Rhiannon: "Mirá ofuscada desde su silla en la computadora" ¡Bueno, ya, no se pongan melosos aquí! En fin. Gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 06: La Sombra Que Acecha 

Kiki, al irse tan rápido, no vio la mirada de Katy, un gran pesar se reflejaba en esas profundidades azules al ver que Kiki ni se había quedado para preguntar quien diablos era ese sujeto ¿tan poco le importaba? O quizás ella había mal interpretado su invitación a salir...

"¡Katy! Que gusto, no sabes como te busqué ¿creí que estabas en ese lugar que llaman Santuario?" Dijo Sergei, Katy se deshizo de sus brazos y se frotó los ojos, no se atrevía a mirar a su novio a los ojos, no con lo que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Katy, te sientes bien?" Dijo él, preocupado, Katy suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, fue la sorpresa" Le respondió, ahora sí lo miró, ocultando todo lo que sentía, que la verdad era una gran maraña de sentimientos encontrados.

"Bueno, espero que puedas dejar tu entrenamiento y salir conmigo" Dijo sonriendo Sergei, Katy asintió y con una débil sonrisa se fue a cambiar... otra vez. Sergei la vio desaparecer y su sonrisa se tornó en un ceño fruncido, miraba el lugar por donde ese extraño sujeto con armadura dorada se había retirado ¿sería un guardián enviado por Camus? De seguro que sí, era más alto y robusto que él... bueno, cualquiera lo era, ya que Sergei era muy delgado. Sergei se quedó pensativo por cinco minutos... hasta que un detalle que había pasado inadvertido hasta ahora se le vino a la cabeza. El sujeto era pelirrojo, era muy llamativo ese color de cabello, de seguro que lo molestarían por eso, lo podrían llamar... cabeza de zanahoria. Sergei agrandó los ojos como platos, ¡Ese era el sujeto del que le había hablado Katya hacía tiempo! Tenía que ser él, ya que se había mostrado familiar con ella. Entonces había hecho bien en venir a Grecia, iba a defender lo que era suyo costara lo que costara.

Kiki regresó al Santuario muy decaído, tenía que preguntarle a Michel que sabía de ese sujeto Sergei. Encontró al niño con Chris en el templo de Escorpio.

"Hola, chicos" Saludó Kiki, ambos niños se levantaron, dejando la playstation y lo fueron a recibir.

"Hola, Kiki, ¿qué te trae al templo de mi papá?" Preguntó Chris, intrigado.

"Bueno, es que quería hablar con Michel, es sobre algo que creo que le va a interesar saber" Ambos niños se miraron y prácticamente arrastraron a Kiki hacia el sofá.

"Desembucha" Dijo Michel, ahora intrigado hasta la médula.

"Apareció un tal Sergei hoy en el club, es delagdo, no muy alto, rubio y de ojos verde claro. Es el novio de Katya ¿es él al que no quieren ni tú ni Camus?" Dijo Kiki, Michel se quedó duro, esto no podía estar pasando, el idiota tendría que estar en Rusia ¡Qué diantres hacía aquí! Y tan cerca que habían estado de que Kiki y Katy se dejaran de odiar y se empezaran a gustar. Esta noticia no le iba a gustar a su padre, oh no.

"Michel ¿te sientes bien?" Dijo Kiki, sacudiéndo del hombro al pequeño. Michel salió de sus cavilaciones y asintió.

"¿Por qué tenía que venir? Debería haberse quedado en Rusia... no te preocupes, Kiki, nosotros nos encargaremos de él, ¿verdad Chris?" Dijo, Chris asintió. Kiki no quería saber que era lo que tenían en mente... pero la verdad que su parte de diablo travieso estaba aflorándole, y deshacerse del novio de Katy le proporcionaría mucho placer.

"¿Y qué es lo que le vamos a hacer?" Dijo Kiki, ahora con una mirada cómplice, los tres sonriéron con picardía.

Katy estaba tomando un café con Sergei, que le hablaba de esto y aquello, pero la verdad era que estaba pensando en Kiki, si le había querido jugar una mala broma invitándola a salir, se las pagaría caro, encima que había parecido tan inocente y sincero. Pero por otro, si era en serio... Katy se sentía muy mal por no haberle dicho nada, la verdad era que le horrorizó encontrarse pensando en Kiki estando con Sergei. Su novio la miró de forma interrogante, Katy no lo estaba escuchando.

"¿Katyusha, qué te pasa? No me estás escuchando" Dijo él, Katy le miró enfadada.

"Tú sabes que ODIO que me llamen Katyusha, no lo hagas. Y lo siento, Sergei, pero quiero irme a casa, mi familia me esperaba para comer y yo ni aparecí, vámonos" Dijo Katy y se levantó, él la siguió enseguida, tomándo su mano, Katy hubiera deseado soltarlo, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado. Sergei era un chico tranquilo, pero se estaba empezando a enojar en serio, y de seguro que la culpa era de ese pelirrojo cabeza de zanahoria que intentaba robarle a Katya.

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, Katy se soltó de la mano de él y caminó ella sola por las escaleras, estaba tentada a dejar que los guardias no le dieran permiso de pasar a Sergei, sabía que su papá pondría el grito en el cielo cuando le viera. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, al verlo con ella, le dejaron pasar. Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte al llegar al primer templo...

Katy empezó a entrar al templo que custodiaba Kiki, la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón parecía querer salirsele del pecho, no quería saber que era lo que pensaba Kiki... en realidad no quería saber que a él no le importaba en absoluto que tuviera novio.

Sergei miraba todo con asombro, el templo era magnífico ¿aquí era dónde se había criado Katy? Muy imponente, se quedó rezagado y mirando todo, lo que no se esperó fue que cuando iba a apresurar el paso para alcanzar a Katy, una pared invisible apareció de la nada... con desafortunada naríz envuelta en esto. Sergei se frotó su rostro, Katy frunció el ceño al darse vuelta y ver que su novio había quedado atrás y parecía no poder moverse de allí.

"Que estás esperando, ¡vámonos!" Le espetó ella, empezando a enojarse y golpeando con un pié el piso.

"Pero cariño, no te enfades, es que no puedo pasar, hay como una pared invisible aquí" Dijo él, golpeando la invisible barrera con los nudillos, Katy miró con asombro la Crystal Wall, miró luego para todos lados, buscando a Kiki, que no tardó en aparecer detrás de ella.

"No puedo dejarlo pasar ¿sabes?" Le dijo en un susurró cerca de su oído, a Katy le dio un escalofrío al sentirlo tan cerca, se volteó a mirarlo y él le sonrió con toda la dulzura del mundo.

"Muy bien, ¿qué estás tramando? Sabes que él es mi n-novio" Dijo ella, hasta le costaba decirlo, Kiki posó su mirada en Sergei, que le miraba muy enfadado, él de ese lado y su novia del otro, tan cerca de ese hombre. Pero al menos pudo observar a su rival con detenimiento, se había quitado la armadura, y eso le permitió a Sergei apreciar lo bien formado que estaba el pelirrojo, y eso deribó a la obvia conclusión de que él podría matarlo de un solo puñetazo, además era mucho más alto que él, su rostro era muy bien parecido, de ojos azul violáceos que cambiaban segúan la luz se reflejara en ellos, de abundante cabellera rojo fuego, de rasgos sueves pero definitivamente masculinos. Sergei suspiró internamente, él era un alfeñique a su lado, pero Katya era su novia, así que no la iba a perder ante ese demonio del infierno que había aparecido para llevársela.

"¡Déjame pasar! ¡Y no te acerques a mi novia!" Exclamó el rubio muchacho, Kiki le sonrió con sorna, no le dejaría pasar así de fácil, antes le haría sufrir.

"Ups, que pena, no puedo, reglas son las reglas, y hasta que Camus no de su consentimiento... tú de aquí no pasas" Le contestó Kiki, muy tranquilo. Katy estaba inmóvil, muda de asombro, jamás hubiera creído que Kiki fuera a actuar así, pero tenía razón, eran las reglas.

"Lo siento, Sergei, Kiki tiene razón, iré a buscar a papá en un minuto ¿me llevas, Kiki?" Dijo ella, Kiki asintió, disfrutando mucho la cara de Sergei cuando él la abrazó y desapareció con ella.

"¡Maldito pelirrojo! ¡Me las pagará!" Exclamó Sergei, dándole un puñetazo a la Crystal Wall, pero sólo consiguiendo que le doliera la mano y le hiciera saltar por todos lados. Chase, que recién había llegado, vio este cómico despliegue y se echó a reir con el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba. Sergei le echó una mirada furibunda.

"¡De qué rayos te ríes! ¡Yo aquí esperando a que se dignen a dejarme pasar con mi novia Katya y tú vienes a molestar!" Le gritó Sergei... muy mal, ya que Chase se puso serio enseguida, ningún alfeñique desabrido le gritaría a él, menos en el templo de su amigo. Sergei, viendo que el otro se le acercaba peligrosamente y con una mirada de pocos amigos, se fue replegando hasta que no pudo retroceder más por la Crystal Wal, Chase estaba a un centímetro de él, y muy enfadado en apariencia.

"Mira, tú eres el que invadió este templo, extranjero, más vale que te vayas antes de que decida hacerte desaparecer yo mismo, estoy seguro de que la señorita Katy me lo agradecerá... y Kiki también, aunque podría dejarte a su merced" Dijo Chase, Sergei no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado, dicen que soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra. Al desaparecer Sergei, Chase se empezó a doblar de risa otra vez, el idiota se lo había creído y todo.

Mientras tanto, Katy se vio transportada hacia el templo de Aioria, eso la extrañó mucho, se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Kiki porque la había llevado allí en vez de ir en busca de su padre... cosa que la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? Mi papá debe estar en Acuario, no en Leo" Dijo ella, soltándose de los brazos de Kiki, él la dejó ir medio renuentemente, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, tenía que hacer polvo al idiota de Sergei primero.

"Te traje aquí porque quería hablar contigo, sé que Aioria y Vera no están, así que nadie nos interrumpirá" Dijo, ella le miró extrañada, no se imaginaba que él quisiera charlar... quizás para decirle que la invitación había sido una broma, Katy se predispuso muy mal al instante.

"Bueno, primero, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio, eh?" Dijo él, bastante ofuscado, Katy no se esperaba ahora esa pregunta, así que se quedó atónita mirándole.

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué tengo que contarte sobre mi vida o de las personas que me rodean? Tu invitación fue amistosa mente hablando ¿o no? Ya que tú y yo apenas estamos comenzando una amistad ¿no es así? ¿ O tenías otras intenciones no muy honorables conmigo? ¿Quizás jugarme una broma pesada? ¡Si es así, me las pagarás caro!" Dijo Katy de un tirón, Kiki se quedó helado en el lugar, ¿qué bicho le había picado? Él que la sacaba de apuros y ella le hablaba así. Quizás fue ella la que aceptó salir con él para burlarse después diciéndole que tenía novio. Kiki se enojó en serio. Ambos habían malinterpretado todo.

"Por supuesto que te invité a salir en calidad de amigo, niña tonta, yo soy un hombre que jamás le faltaría el respeto a una mujer... ni siquiera a ti" Dijo él con un tono muy sarcástico, Katy se quedó boquiabierta, ¿estaba diciendo que ella no era una mujer? Maldito cabeza de zanahoria.

"¿Qué estás insinuando? ¡Yo soy una muchacha respetable! ¡Y ya estoy muy crecidita para que insinúes que soy una niña! Mejor me voy a ver a mi padre, no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más en tan ingrata compañía" Dijo ella y le pasó a Kiki por al lado. Él no dijo nada, ni tampoco se volteó a verla, simplemente se teletransportó otra vez a su templo. Katy le vio desaparecer y su mirada enojada desapareció de su rostro, sus ojos parecían dos lagunas a punto de desbordar en lágrimas, estaba tan herida y decepcionada, nunca se perdonaría haber pensado en ese imbécil como más que amigo. Se contubo las insipientes lágrimas con gran esfuerzo y caminó lo más rápido que podía hasta el templo siguiente. Virgo.

Kiki vio que su víctima se había ido y que Chase le sonreía del otro lado de la Crystal Wall, era una lástima, quería hacerlo sufrir, aunque por otra parte, si lo veía lo hubiera matado de lo enfadado que estaba. Estúpida Katya, no entendía nada, él no quiso decir esas palabras tan duras, porque para él, Katy era la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra; pero su orgullo era demasiado grande y lo había insultado y herido en lo más profundo. Chase cambió su sonrisa despreocupada al ver la mirada de Kiki. Su amigo rompió la Crystal Wall y no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a desaparecer para gran pesar de Chase.

o

Katy vio que su tío Shaka estaba meditando muy tranquilo, pensó en ir corriendo y lanzarse en sus brazos, pero se contubo, no dio dos pasos que escuchó la voz de Shaka.

"¿Qué te perturba tanto, princesita?" Dijo él, con un tono sueve y cariñoso. Fue todo lo que pudo soportar Katy y corrió hasta él, sentándose en su regazo como una ñiña pequeña y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Shaka suspiró y la abrazó con suavidad, no quería saber que era lo que la había dejado en ese estado... porque por desgracia presentía el motivo. Cuando ella se calmó un poco, él le secó las lágrimas del rostro.

"Ahora cuéntame que pasó" Dijo Shaka, ella asintió y le contó todo desde el principio. Katy no se dio cuenta que Vallari y Tarik estaban escuchando todo de punta a punta, cada vez más asombrados y enojados, al terminar Katy de hablar, los dos salieron del templo de Virgo.

"Es culpa de ese tal Sergei, Michel nos habló de él, si no fuera por ese sopenco, Katy y Kiki estarían de maravillas el sábado" Dijo muy ofuscada Vall, Tarik asintió, a diferencia de su temperamental hermana mayor, él pensaba con la cabeza más fría.

"Sería prudente que no te dejaras llevar por la ira, Vall, eso no ayudó nunca a nadie. Debemos informar a los demás, quizás estemos a tiempo de arreglar las cosas" Dijo Tarik con tranquilidad, su hermana lo miró con espanto ¿cómo le hacía siempre para ser tan pacífico? Demasiado tiempo con su padre, ya hasta hablaba como él. Vall asintió y ambos apretaron el paso, tomando un atajo llegaron relativamente rápido a Acuario, donde Michel y Chris estaban esperando.

"¡Qué QUE!" Exclamó Chris, después de escuchar el relato de Vall y Tarik, Michel mascullaba por lo bajo, no era un niño que expresara su enfado de una forma tan exuberante como sus amigas, Vall y Karin, que preferían golpear y después preguntar.

"Ese idiota de Sergei, ya va a ver, le diré a papá que está aquí, no planeaba hacerlo aún, pero esto es grave, espero que papá le congele el trasero" Dijo Michel y salió del templo en busca de su padre, los demás le siguieron, deseando tener una cámara filamadora para grabar el glorioso momento en que Camus ponía una nueva estátua en la plaza principal del pueblo... una titulada 'Sergei, el idiota'

o

Kiki, por su lado, se había ido al pueblo, deseaba hablar con alguién más tranquilo que Chase, ya que él iría a buscar a Sergei para golpearlo un poco, y ese privilegio se lo quería guardar Kiki. Llegó a la casa de su maestro y tocó la puerta, Lei Li atendió.

"¡Hola, Kiki! pasa" Dijo ella, con su dulce voz característica, Arianna estaba jugando en la alfombra con sus muñecos además de los cubos que tantos entrenamientos habían visto. Kiki le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no se reflejó en su mirada, Ari le miró extrañada.

"¿Qué pasa? Tienes una cara que parece que hubieras visto a Medusa en persona" Dijo Lei Li, sentándose en el sofá, Kiki se sentó a su lado y enseguida apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su 'madre' Le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado, sin percatarse de que Arianna también escuchaba atenta, aunque pareciera que estuba jugando con los cubos. Cuando terminó, Lei Li le acarició el cabello con cariño.

"Me odia, lo sé, lo que no sé es como arreglar este embrollo sin delatarme asquerosamente"Dijo Kiki con voz opaca, Lei Li le dio un beso en la frente.

"No te odia, ella es tan orgullosa como tú. Un consejo, cuando una mujer se enoja, mejor deja que se tranquilize primero antes de intentar hablar con ella de nuevo" Dijo ella, Kiki asintió, Ari se levantó de la alfombra y se trepó al regazo de su hermano mayor, él la abrazó y le acarició el suave cabello lila atado en una simpática coleta con ositos.

Cuando Sergei logró salir de Santuario, no se percató que alguien le estaba siguiendo desde un principio, el sujeto sonrió al ver la cara de espanto del muchacho, le siguió a una distancia prudencial hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba.

"Así que el pelirrojo te está sacando a Katya, que bien, muy bien" Dijo misteriosamente el hombre para sí mismo y desapareció para otro lado.

o

Los niños llegaron en unos minutos al recinto principal, allí encontraron a Milo, Aioria y Camus charlando mientras el resto de los pequeños jugaban a una distancia relativamente corta de sus padres. Karin resopló al ver llegar a Christofer, el niño la miró con ojos aburridos, a propósito.

Camus le sonrió a su hijo menor, pero el niño no tenía cara de buenos amigos. Karin y Alex enseguida se treparon al regazo de Aioria, que los sostuvo como pudo, el pobre santo de Leo cada vez tenía menos espacio, ya que sus niños ya estaban bastante grandes. Chis hizo lo mismo con Milo, que lo levantó en un tris.Milo también levantó a Vall, que estaba muy atenta de ver la reacción de su tío Camus. Camus a su vez levantó a Tarik para que no quedara afuera, por lo que cada santo tenía un total de dos niños en el regazo.

"Muy bien, a qué se debe esa cara tan enojada ¿eh? ¿Katy hizo algo?" Dijo Camus, Michel movió la cabeza negativamente.

"¿Entonces que pasa? Tú no estarías tan ansiosa sino fuera algo muy interesante ¿verdad, Karin?" Dijo Aioria, que conocía a su hijita como la palma de su mano, ella le sonrió con picardía, pero tampoco tenía la más remota idea de lo que Michel quería decir.

"Papi ¿sabías que tenemos un no muy esperado y nunca deseado invitado esta noche?" Dijo Michel, Camus frunció el ceño, su hijo nunca decía las cosas sin una buena introducción.

"Bueno, ¿me vas a decir o lo elaborarás un poco más?" Dijo Camus, con mucha paciencia, Michel suspiró, sintió pena de su hermana.

"Bueno... lo que pasa es que... esqueSergeivinohoyaGreciaylogróqueKatyyKikidiscutieranquiensabeporque"

Dijo todo rápido, tanto que los tres adultos tardaron unos segundos en precesar las palabras. Pero en cuanto lo hicieron, dos de ellos se miraron extrañados y el tercero, ya sabemos quien, empezó a hacer que la temperatura bajara MUCHO.

"¡Oye, Camus, córtala con lo de expresar tu mal humor congelándonos a nosotros! ¿qué tal si nos explicas en vez?" Dijo Milo, Chris y Vall estaban castañeando sus dientes al igual que Karin y Alex, que buscaron calor en los brazos de su padre, que miró a Camus enfadado.

Camus suspiró y bajó a los dos niños. Tarik se fue a la estufa más cercana, los demás le imitaron al minuto, él único que parecía estar bien era Michel, que miraba a su papá con preocupación, no por el idiotico de Sergei, sino por Katy.

"Así que el imbécil se atrevió a perseguir a Katy hasta aquí, será descarado, y yo que quiero alejarlo de ella lo más posible..." Masculló Camus, sus amigos le miraron extrañados por enésima vez en el día.

"¿Te vas a dignar a decirnos que pasa?" Dijo Aioria, exasperado, Milo asintió también.

"Sergei es el novio de Katy, yo no lo apruebo porque ella se merece algo mejor que eso, pero bueno, es decisión de ella, pero estoy tratando de que vea a otras personas a ver si así se da cuenta que él no tiene comparación positiva con otros muchachos. No tiene carácter, es débil, no creo que se liara a puñetazos por ella, más bien saldría corriendo, está en buena posición económica pero nunca hizo algo por sí mismo" Dijo Camus, Aioria y Milo empezaron a comprender a que se refería Camus, pero se reservaban la opinión por ahora.

Sergei llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba muy ofuscado, se estaba hartando que todos los allegados a Katya lo amenazaran, no era justo, a él no le gustaba pelear... lo contrario de su aún novia, ya que ella si que no tenía ese problema. Sergei se dejó caer en un cómodo sofá, le extrañó que Vania no estuviera, ya que había pensado que con lo mal humorado que estaba por no haber sido capáz de entrar al Santuario con él, se habría retirado para allí enseguida, el muchacho suponía que quizás hubiera salido a caminar para calmarse un poco, Vania tampoco tenía problemas en liarse a golpes, cosa por la que Sergei siempre tenía que sacarlo de la comisaría, pero no era mal chico, sólo osco y bruto, pero era su mejor amigo, siempre lo había defendido en la escuela de los matones de turno.

Sergei suspiró, tiró la cabeza para atrás en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, en eso escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Vania que venía con unas bolsas de quien sabe que.

"Vaya, ya regresaste ¿encontraste a Katya?" Le preguntó, Sergei asintió y golpeó con su palma el sofá, quería que Vania estuviera sentado para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle. El otro dejó las bolsas en su habitación y le hizo caso.

"Bien, verás, encontré a mi chica camino al club donde practica, de casualidad, ya que ella no se lo esperaba tampoco. Lo peor fue que un sujeto que era un santo dorado del Santuario me tomó por algún canalla tratando de aprovecharse de ella y casi me ahorca. Pero Katy me reconoció y él me dejó ir. La cosa es que Katya está muy distante y rara conmigo, y estoy seguro que es por culpa de ese sujeto pelirrojo del que me había hablado. Cuando logré entrar al Santuario acompañándola, llegué al primer templo, donde fui detenido por una pared invisible, lo peor es que ese pelirrojo la había puesto a propósito para alejarme de ella, después apareció de la nada y desapareció con ella otra vez, argumentando que yo no podía pasar sin el permiso de mi 'suegro' que por cierto de seguro ya sabe que estoy aquí y hará lo imposible para amargarme la vida" Contó Sergei, Vania lo escuchó y frunció el ceño, era cierto que el señor Camus no era alguien fácil, pero llegar a tanto... bueno, de que se asombraba, ahora estaban en Grecia, territorio de los santos de Atena.

"Pues, mira, yo creo que deber insistir, que más da, no dejes que ese sujeto te la quite" Dijo Vania, palmeándole la espalda a su amigo. Sergei hizo una mueca de disgusto, Vania no medía su fuerza para nada a la hora de golpear, ni siquiera con él.

"Mira, compré algunas cosas, cervezas, vodka y comida chatarra de toda clase. ¿Qué tal si las aprovechamos?" Dijo Vania y se fue a poner las bebidas en la mini heladera. Sergei suspiró, no tenía ganas de emborracharse la verdad, ya que quería hablar con Camus para que le dejara ver a Katy.

o

Esa noche, Katy y su familia habían decidido cenar afuera, Crystal estuvo hablando seriamnete con Katy un rato antes, se había enterado por Camus que Sergei estaba en Gracia, Katy le contó todo lo que había pasado, ya que estaba más tranquila después de haberse desahogado con Shaka primero. Crystal no entendía mucho lo que Katy quería en realidad, pero decidió apoyarla y evitar que Sergei y Camus llegaran a matarse en lo posible.

"¿Está bien este restaurante?" Dijo katy, Camus miró a su esposa e hijo menor, ambos asintieron.

"Si, está bien, entremos" Dijo Camus. Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa cerca de uno de los dos grandes ventanales que tanía el lugar.

"Papá, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?" Dijo Katy, Camus asintió, mirando el menú.

"Umm, bueno, sé que puede sonarte raro, pero..." Titubeó ella, Michel la miró exasperado.

"¡Anda dile!" Le increpó su hermano menor, Camus levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja. Katy se mordió el labio inferior.

"Bueno ¿podrías prohibirle la entrada a Sergei al Santuario?" Dijo ella, Camus la miró con ojos grandes como platos, ¿estaba soñando o era verdad?

"Pa" Dijo Katy, quería una respuesta.

"Vaya, ¿te sientes bien? ¿acaso habrá ocurrido el milagro de que te dieras cuenta de que él no es para tí?" Dijo Camus, Crystal lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, Camus hizo una mueca de dolor y miró enfadado a su mujer.

"No es eso, es que, bueno, necesito tiempo para pensar, y Sergei puede volverse muy pesado cuando quiere" Dijo Katy, Michel tomaba agua de su vaso muy contento, le diría a Kiki esto, estaba seguro de que la pequeña discusión podía ser resuelta y que Katy terminaría dejando al tonto de su novio por Kiki, como debía ser.

"Muy bien, nada me complace más que dejarlo lejos de tí, les informaré a los soldados mañana" Dijo Camus, Katy le agradeció y la cena siguió tranquilamente su curso.

JE, PAPI COMO SIEMPRE AYUDANDO -- EN FIN, DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE!!!!


	7. Capítulo 07: La Noche Después

¡Hola! Como es Navidad, de regalo pongo un cap del fic más rápido de lo normal, espero que les guste y ¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

**Atalanta de Esparta:** Bueno, que remedio, él todavía tiene un poco de derecho, ya que Katy, como bien dices, es oficialmente SU novia... todavía. Igualmente para tí, que pases unas muy bonitas fiestas rodeada de tus afectos Gracias por tu review!

**Abby Lockhart:** Felices fiestas para tí también!! Y Camus será celosos hasta que se muera Gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: Guak!! Con Kikyo!! "odio personal por ese personaje " Pobre Sergei, que comparación, pero bueno, a mí no me cae mal, lo que pasa es que no es para Katy, eso es todo. Bueno, tu sospecha que después veremos. Gracias por tu review y Felices Fiestas!!

**FenixGirl**: Bueno, lo que pasa es que Lei Li fue como su 'madre' desde los ocho años, además de ser una persona muy tranquila, al menos más que el resto de las mujeres.Gracias por tu review y Felices Fiestas!!

**Hora:** Yare, Yare, yo ta SÉ que te gusta Camus 'sigh' en fin, no odies mucho a Sergei, que es un pobre martir de la situación Gracias por tu review y Felices Fiestas!!

**Shadir:** "Ahora sí que Kiki se fue a esconder detrás de Aioria y Camus, que tiene ganas de congelarle el trasero por miedoso y tímido" Ya te enterarás bastante más adelante de quien es la 'sombra. Gracias por tu review y Felices Fiestas!!

**Capítulo 07: La Noche Después**

Después de cenar, todos regresaron tranquilamente, el frío se hacía notar ya, el invierno estaba a poco más de un mes en entrar, aunque a esta familia en particular no le hacía mella en absoluto. Cuando llegaron al templo de Acuario, Katy se fue a acostar casi al instante, no dejaba de pensar en la última discusión con Kiki, ni saliendo a cenar afuera podía sacárselo de la cabeza; eso era muy malo. La chica suspiró y se puso su pijamas, luego se metió debajo de varias cálidas mantas tratando de dormirse.

_"Katy estaba corriendo por un pasillo que de seguro era parte del Santuario, aunque no precisaba bien que parte, una puerta apareció en el largo corredor, Katy la abrió, allí había alguien que había conocido hacía mucho tiempo, casi había enterrado su memoria en lo profundo de su mente, pero no, allí estaba, con la armadura brillando a la pálida luz de la luna, su cabello y ojos dorados la miraban fijamente, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, Katy se acercó confiada y le abrazó con fuerza, él le devolvió el abrazo también._

_"No creo que debieras estar aquí ¿tu familia lo sabe?" Dijo él, acariciando su cabeza, Katy negó con la cabeza._

_"No, yo vine sola, quería saber como estabas, además, sé que te irás mañana, quería despedirme" _

"_Bueno, gracias por tenerme en cuenta" Dijo él a modo de respuesta, ella sonrió._

"_Te extrañaré" Le dijo Katy, y le abrazó, él la abrazó también._

"_Y yo a ti, Katy, cuídate mucho, no dejes que piensen por ti nunca, y lo más importante, si algún día te enamoras de un buen muchacho... ponlo a prueba antes de decirle que le amas" Katy asintió, él le sonrió y la dejó en el suelo, le dio un último apretón a su mano._

"_¡Adiós!" Dijo ella y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado"_

Katy despertó del sueño agitada, se sentía como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro entero sin parar. Se incorporó en la cama, sostenía su almohada con fuerza, ¿por qué había soñado con algo tan lejano en el pasado, había echado de menos a ese hombre, por mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que jamás le volvería a ver, no al menos en esta vida. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que él la recordaría siempre. Katy sonrió, a pesar del agridulce recuerdo, lo que le extrañaba era que ella apenas era una niña de cinco años en ese momento, pero se había soñado con él en su edad actual, los sueños eran así de raros. Las últimas palabras de él sonaban en su memoria 'Poner a prueba al hombre que amaba para asegurarse que él también le correspondía' fácil de decir. Katy se secó las lágrimas, levantándose de la cama. Se puso su bata y salió por el living-comedor hacia el exterior del templo, la luna estaba llena, como en su sueño, alumbraba su camino con platinados rayos. Katy suspiró, eran las tres de la mañana y ella que no podía pegar un ojo; quizás una pequeña caminata le haría bien.

Bajó los peldaños uno a uno, muy tranquilamente, ya que el camino para abajo era más largo que para el Santuario principal. Katy empezó a cantar en voz suave una aria que a ella le gustaba mucho.

Mesiku na nebi hlubokem (Oh, luna, allí en lo alto del profundo, profundo cielo

Svetlo tvé daleko vidi, Tu luz que ve las regiones más lejanas,

Po svete bloudis sirokém, Tú que viajas alrededor de este basto, basto mundo

Divas sev pribytky lidi. Espiando dentro de los hogares de los humanos)

Po svete bloudis sirokém,

Divas sev pribytky lid.

Había alguien más que no podía dormir esa noche, Kiki. El joven santo de Aries había salido a tomar un poco de aire, que por cierto era helado a esa hora de la noche. Escuchando los suaves sonidos de la noche, oyó algo diferente, una canción. Se levantó del sócalo en donde se había sentado y caminó hacia el lado del templo de Tauro.

Mesicku, postuj chvili (Oh, luna, quédate quieta un momento,

Reckni mi, kde je muj mily, ¡Dime me, ah, dime me dónde está mi amor!)

Mesicku, postuj chvili

Reckni mi, kde je muj mily.

La dulce voz se acercaba, así que Kiki se quedó mirando hacia arriba, se sentó nuevamente en la escalera de la parte de atrás de su templo, absorto en la melodía, que aunque no entendía el idioma en que estaba siendo cantada, le llegaba a su alma como una dulce canción de amor.

Rekni mu, stribmy mesicku, (Dile a él por favor, platinada luna en el cielo,

me ze jej objima rame, Que estoy abrazándolo firmemente,

aby si alespon chvilicku ¡Qué al menos debería por un momento,

vzpomenul ve sneni na mne. Recordar sus sueños!)

Katy estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que inconscientemente se estaba dirigiendo diréctamente hacia el templo de Aries, mientras cantaba su canción. No se imaginaba que tenía hechizado al objeto de sus pensamientos con ella.

Zasvet mu do daleka, Zasvet mu (Ilumina su lejano país,

rekni mu, rekni mu kdo tu nan ceka! ¡Dile, ah, Dile quien está aquí esperándolo!

O mneli duse lidska sni, Si él está soñando ahora conmigo,

at'se tou vzpominkou vzbudi! ¡Puede que este recuerdo lo despierte

Mesicku, nezhasni, nezhasni! Oh,luna, no desaparezcas, desaparezcas)

Cuando Katy terminó la canción, se encontró prácticamente cara a cara con Kiki, que la miraba con admiración y algo más que Katy no alcanzó a desifrar.

"Tienes una voz hermosa, Katy" Dijo él, Katy se quedó muda, no sabía que la estaba escuchando, ella creía que jamás nadie la había escuchado cantar, que así era, Kiki era el primero. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin cruzar palabra alguna.

Kiki fue el primero en acortar la distancia a unos meros centímetros, Katy no se movió en absoluto.

"Umm, ¿quieres tomar algo caliente? Ya que ambos parecemos estar insomnes" Dijo él, ofreciéndole la mano, ella sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla, la verdad era que tenía algo de frío, y algo caliente no le vendría mal. Aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó su mano, que estaba sorprendentemente tibia a pesar de frío reinante, la mano de Katy estaba helada, Kiki sintió eso al segundo de tomarla. Le sonrió debilmente y ambos caminaron hacia el interior del templo de Aries.

Katy se sentó en el cómodo sofá, quitándose las pantuflas y subiendo las piernas, así las podía cubrir con la bata. Kiki en cambio fue a la cocina para preparar dos tazas de café. Cuando las tuvo listas, le tendió una a Katy, ella le puso un par de cucharadas de azucar y probó el amargo líquido negro. Kiki se sentó a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial, ya que no quería invadir su espacio personal. Aún recordaba que allí habían discutido por el control remoto de la televisión hacía ya once largos años. Él sonrió, Katy notó su sonrisa y arqueó una delicada ceja de forma curiosa.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Dijo ella, las primeras palabras que le decía desde que habían entrado, Kiki la miró y tomó otro sorbo de café antes de contestarle.

"Nada sólo recordé como nos peleábamos por pequeñeces cuando éramos niños" Le contestó, Katy asintió.

"Sabes, hoy soñé algo extraño, pero grato, más bien creo que fue más un recuerdo, por eso me desperté y empecé a caminar para despejar mi mente un poco" Dijo ella, Kiki la miró desde arriba de su taza, Katy se veía muy pensativa, ya no parecía enojada con él, eso era bueno, ya que el pobre muchacho no sabía como le iba a hacer para volver a hablarle.

"Yo tampoco podía dormir, pero por otras razones..." Dijo Kiki, Katy le miró y suspiró.

"No quería pelear contigo ¿sabes? me agrada no discutir todo el tiempo" Dijo ella, Kiki asintió, él prefería tenerla todo el tiempo cerca.

"Siento haberte gritado hoy, bueno, ayer" Dijo él, Katy le miró sorprendida ¿Kiki se estaba disculpando?

"Yo también lo siento, debí decirte quien era Sergei, pero..." Katy no terminó la frase, sino que se acercó a Kiki casi por completo. Ahora fue el turno de él de sorprenderse, Kiki pasó una brazo por sus hombros tentativamente, Katy en respuesta se acomodó un poco más, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo él, tratando de hacerla terminar la frase, Katy ladeó su cabeza, se sentía tranquila y protegida, esos sentimientos arrullándola para dormir, Kiki sonrió con dulzura, ella debía estar cansada del día, así que por ahora lo dejaría así. Cuando Katya se durmió de todo, Kiki la dejó un momento para buscar una manta, luego la envolvió a ella y también a él con la misma, volviendo a la misma posición y, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Katy, se durmió.

o

A la mañana siguiente, Crystal fue a despertar a Katy, le extrañaba que no se hubiera levantado aún, pero cuando entró en su habitación la halló desierta, Crystal frunció el ceño, que raro, ella juraría que no la había escuchado levantarse más temprano.

"Camus, Katy no está ¿tú la escuchaste salir más temprano?" Dijo ella, Camus, que salía de ducharse, frunció el ceño pensativamente. No, no había escuchado nada.

"No, _chere_, yo no escuché nada en absoluto. Que extraño..." Dijo el santo de Acuario.

Crystal estaba empezando a preocuparse, Camus notando esto, la abrazó y la besó con dulzura.

"No te preocupes, ya la encontraremos" Le dijo, ella suspiró y le abrazó también. Michel, medio dormido, vio a sus padres mimandose desde temprano, nada raro, pero su mamá parecía inquieta por algo.

"Hola, mami, papi. ¿Katy?" Dijo el pequeño, mirando en el comedor. Se rascó la cabeza intrigado.

"Katya no está, no sabemos si salió más temprano o que, nadie escuchó nada... ¿o tú sabes dónde está?" Dijo Crystal, el pequeño miró a sus padres tan perdido como ellos.

"No sé, puede que esté hablando con Kiki, sé que discutieron ayer como te dije, pa, así como puede estar en el club, lo raro es que ella no se iría sin comer algo" Dijo Michel, Crystal y Camus se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a su hijo menor.

"Iré a ver si está con Kiki, empiecen ustedes a desayunar, yo vuelvo en un rato" Dijo Camus, llendo a su habitación a cambiarse, Crystal asintió y continuó preparando el desayuno.

Camus salió en busca de su hija al rato, se detuvo al ver a Milo, el escorpión tenía cara de cansancio, parecía que su bebé lo había mantenido en vilo por la noche. Camus sonrió.

"¿Qué tal, Milo? ¿Mala noche?" Dijo Camus, en tono socarrón, Milo le contestó con una mueca de disgusto.

"Cállate, no es gracioso, parece que está empecinado en hacernos a mí y a Ling Shu la vida más miserable de lo que nos hizo Christofer en su momento" Comentó Milo, Camus se rió y le palmeó el hombro.

"Gajes del oficio. Oye ¿por esas casualidades no viste a Katy? No está en casa" Preguntó Camus, Milo negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, quizás se fue al club temprano" Acotó el santo de Escorpio, Camus negó con la cabeza.

"No, ya que su bolso y patines están en casa..." Ambos se quedaron pensativos.

"Iba a ver si estaba con Kiki ¿quieres venir?" Le propuso camus, Milo se encogió de hombros y le siguió.

o

La buscada chica, Katy, estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente en un lugar abrigado y agradable, no había despertado aún, Kiki también estaba tan dormido como ella que tampoco pensó en despertarse antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos oyó que entraba alguien, así que imagínense lo que Camus, Milo y Aioria, que también se les había unido, pensaron cuando les vieron muy ovillados el uno con el otro en el sofá compartiendo la misma manta. Mejor ponganlo así, que creen que vio Camus con ojos de padre al ver a su nena con poca ropa (el camisón está consoderado poca ropa) durmiendo con un muchacho (aunque fuera Kiki) con el torso desnudo y sólos en un templo, en donde nadie escuchaba lo que su vecino hacía o dejaba de hacer. A Camus le dio por empezar a bajar clásicamente la temperatura del ambiente, mientras Aioria estaba listo para refrenar cualquier ataque, sin contar con Milo que se estaba aguantando la risa al ver la cara de Camus, que no era graciosa a criterio de Aioria, sino más bien asesinamente tranquila.

Kiki empezó a despertar gracias al frío que empezó a reinar de repente en su casa, cuando abrió los ojos, restregándoselos un poco, vio que Katy estaba aún con él, pero enseguida detectó la mirada de muerte segura del padre de la chica. Kiki trató de desprenderse de Katy, pero ella estaba tan pegada a él que sólo logró que ella lo abrazara más fuerte.

"Camus, no es lo que parece" Empezó a decir Kiki, viendo como Camus estaba a punto de convertirlo en estátua. Katy abrió los ojos muy oportunamente, para ver a dos de sus tíos y a su padre con cara de pocos amigos, la chica, aún en el limbo del sueño, no encontró nada raro, hasta que sintió el acelerado corazón de alguien a su lado... que resultó ser Kiki.

"¡Pá! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Katy, soltando a Kiki, que se puso de pie, no fuera a ser que no pudiera defenderse en caso necesario, Milo le sonrió y levantó un pulgar como señal de que lo felicitaba, Kiki le arreglaría cuentas más tarde. Aioria le miraba serio, no porque estuviera enojado, sino porque no podía descuidarse con Camus en alerta roja como estaba.

"Es lo mismo que iba a preguntar" Dijo Camus muy tranquilamente... todos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos en serio, en especial el pobre santo de Aries, ¿qué diría su maestro si lo viera? Por supuesto, le diría que era un tonto. Katy suspiró, no le temía a su padre, así que bien le podía enfrentar de igual a igual.

"No sé que estás pensando, pero sólo dormíamos, yo vine sola, Kiki no tiene nada que ver, así que si vas a gritarle a alguien, que sea a mí" Dijo ella, parándose delante de Kiki, que la miraba sorprendido ¿Katy defendiéndole? Guau.

"Tú no hables, quiero que vayas a casa AHORA" Dijo camus, Katy iba a protestar, pero la mirada de su padre la hizo callar.

"Milo, llévatela" Dijo Camus, Milo se acercó a Katy, ella le miró con enfado, su tío le puso cara de 'no te enojes conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa' y se la llevó medio a rastras. Katy miró con preocupación a Kiki, él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió brevemente, eso no la tranquilizó, Aioria les siguió afuera.

"No te preocupes, Katy, no dejaré que pase a mayores" Dijo Aioria.

"Gracias, tío" Dijo Katy y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Aioria le acarició la cabeza y volvió a entrar, Milo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se la llevó.

Cuando Camus se quedó sólo con Kiki, el muchacho miró hacia el suelo y se rascó la nuca, se sentía como cordero acorralado por el lobo. Y ese lobo en particular estaba muy hambriento.

"Mira, Camus, aquí no pasó nada, además ¿cómo crees que me pasaría de la raya con tu hija, sabiendo que ella me congela y tú me rematas?" Dijo el joven, tratando de romper el silencio sepulcral a su alrededor, Camus suspiró, rompiendo esa cara de 'hoy te mueres' se le acercó, Kiki reculó dos pasos, pero no pudo retroceder mucho ya que tenía el sofá detrás. Camus se le acercó tanto que casi tocaban narices.

"Mira, no quiero tener que matarte, pero si tengo que elegir, te prefiero antes que a Sergei, así que si logras conquistar a Katy, te estaré eternamente agradecido" Le dijo Camus, para total desasosiego del santo de Aries, que se esperaba otra clase de palabras, más una advertencia o una amenaza.

"¿Tú no sientes simpatía por el zoquete ese, verdad?" Dijo Kiki, más como pregunta retórica, era bien sabido que Camus no le tenía ningún afecto a su actual 'yerno'

"Nada, así que piénsalo bien, tienes una oportunidad, ya que no lo dejaré pasar al Santuario" Dijo Camus y, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Kiki le dijo una última cosa.

"Que esto quede entre nosotros dos, no le digas a Katy, al menos hasta que la conquistes" Después se retiró, Kiki soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente y sonrió, estaba de suerte hoy.

Katy llegó al templo de Acuario, en donde su madre salió a recibirle con un fuerte abrazo, pero se quedó sorprendida cuando la vio en camisón y bata.

"¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por tí" Le dijo Crystal, pero Katy miraba con insistencia en dirección al templo de Aries, Crystal siguió su mirada y se sonrió, así que allí era donde había pasado la noche. Digamos que hasta que Crystal procesó esa información le llevó unos dos minutos...

"¡Pasaste la noche con Kiki! ¡En que estabas pensando, eres una niña!" Dijo Crystal, Katy se tapó los oídos, su madre era peor que su padre cuando se enojaba.

"Ya, ma, no pasó nada, sólo dormimos en el sofá ¿ok?" Dijo la joven. Crystal le miró con atención, no tenía marcas en el cuello, ni parecía tener la ropa desarreglada, bien, le creería, pero Camus no debía estar muy contento que digamos. Milo, que aún no había dicho nada, le puso la mano en el hombro a Crystal y le susurró al oído.

"Aioria está con ellos, no te preocupes" Luego se fue a su propio templo. Katy seguía preocupada, así que Crystal la tomó del brazo y se la llevó para adentro medio a regañadientes.

"Tu padre no le hará nada, cálmate" Dijo su madre, dándole una taza de café con unas tostadas, Katy tenía un nudo en el estómago, así que apenas si tomó un par de sorbos de la amarga infusión y se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

NdA: El aria "canción a la luna" pertenece a la ópera "Rusalka" (una de mis tres arias favoritas ) Dejen reviews pleaseeeee!


	8. Capítulo 08: Fría Noche Estrellada

**Nmesis: **Guau! Tanto tiempo!! Ya pensaba que te habías vuelto a olvidar -- Mucho trabajo, no? Bueno, espero poder terminar este fic pronto también, ya no le quedan muchos más caps. Espero que hayas tenido felices fiestas y gracias por tu review!

**Shadir: **"Mira a Kiki" Bueno, ya te dije que el chico es algo tímido, mira, ni siquiera le puede decir a Katy que le gusta "Mira a Kiki que se pone colorado como tomate y mira mal a Rhiannon" Bueno, qué! Es verdad, nada de mirarme como si fuera una traidora o algo . Gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta de Esparta:** Bueno, la verdad es que ni yo sé mucho porque Camus detesta al pobre Sergei, supongo que no ve que sea suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Katy, lo que en cambio Kiki sí es. Recuerda que él es un santo dorado, por lo tanto puede llegar a tener enemigos que quieran dañar a su familia como venganza simplemente. Ojalá esto aclare un poco tus dudas Gracias por tu review y feliz año nuevo para ti también!

**Maldrake: **Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien considera mi primera historia la mejor, gracias Espero entonces que te guste este cap. Gracias por tu review!

**Vanina: **Si que es lindo Kiki pero es de Katy. Por cierto, si encuentro a algún lemuriano, te lo enviaré, pero si encuentro a Orlando Bloom, dudo mucho que quiera dártelo, pues a mi me encanta también, y si encuentro a algún rapado de los que me nombraste, encomienda segura Gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl: **Si, verdad que fue gracioso lo del sofá? Yo me reía sola cuando lo escribía, me imaginaba la cara de Camus y la de Kiki, fue para morirse. Lo del recuerdo ya lo tenía pensado hace rato, para hacer este fic fui anotando ideas a medida que se me ocurrían, ya que no me quería olvidar y aún estaba escribiendo Dark Guardian. Feliz año nuevo para ti también y gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 08: Fría Noche Estrellada**

Katy, luego de ducharse, esperó en apariencia con paciencia a su padre, pero la verdad era que deseaba salir corriendo a ver si Kiki estaba de un pedazo, o mejor, con una temperatura de 35 o 36 grados, no de menos 7 u ocho grados.

Camus entró un rato después, y su hija no tardó en preguntarle lo que temía saber.

"Papá, dime la verdad ¿Kiki está bien? ¿No le hiciste daño, verdad? ¡Él no tiene nada que ver, no me hizo nada, yo...!" Camus levantó su mano en petición de silencio, por lo que Katy no terminó de explicarse, Camus la sentó de nuevo en el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

"No le hice daño, sólo tuvimos una pequeña charla, eso es todo, sé que él y tú sólo durmieron, aunque aún no sé porque fuiste para allá cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero no te pediré explicaciones, lo único que sí te exigiré es que al menos nos dejes una nota de para donde te escabulliste, nada más" Dijo su padre, para sorpresa de Katy, estaba muy tranquilo, y no parecía enfadado. Katy soltó un largo suspiro, a la par, Crystal y Michel soltaron también el aire que estaban conteniendo.

Kiki, a su vez, se duchó y salió en busca de Chase, tenía que contarle y preguntarle como le hacía para que Katy se fijara en él y dejara al tonto de su novio actual. Lo encontró medio dormido ayudando a Vera a preparar el desayuno, parecía que como de costumbre, las mujeres metían más respeto que sus esposos, ya que Chase parecía un manzo gatito.

"Buenos días" saludó Kiki, Vera se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

"Hola, Kiki, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Le preguntó ella, Chase le saludó y bostezó, aún le costaba levantarse tan temprano.

"Sólo quería hablar con Chase, pero si está ocupado..." Empezó a decir Kiki.

"Na, Aioria no se lo llevará hoy de ronda. ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?" Ofreció Vera, Kiki aceptó y se acercó a la mesa, Chase trajo los utensillos y también se sentó. Mientras tanto, Vera fue a despertar a sus hijos, ya que tenían que ir al colegio.

"¿Y de que querías hablarme?" Dijo Chase, con tono aburrido.

"Eso te lo diré más tarde, no aquí" Le contestó, eso sirvió para despabilar al muchacho del todo y despertar su curiosidad, en ese momento entraron Karin y Alex, que al ver a Kiki enseguida corrieron a saludarlo.

"¡Hola, Kiki!" Dijeron ambos a coro, Kiki les sonrió y se levantó de la silla para darles un abrazo.

"Como están, ¿no estarán dándole problemas a Vera hoy, no?" Dijo en tono de broma el santo de Aries, ambos niños riéron, ya que levantarlos era siempre batalla campal, pero se portaban bien dentro de lo posible.

"No, lo normal" Dijo Karin, Alex enseguida se sentó a la mesa, seguido de su hermana, Vera se le acercó por detrás y, tomándoles las mejillas con la palma de su mano, les dio un beso a cada uno.

"Son mis dos ángeles" Dijo Vera, Kiki sonrió, la verdad que los niños no sabían la suerte que tenían en poseer padres que los amaran y cuidaran con tanta devoción, aunque a veces pareciera molesto.

Después de desayunar, Kiki y Chase se fueron a caminar por ahí, salieron del Santuario y con tranquilidad se dirigieron a la costa, el viento hoy sí que estaba frío, aunque aún era formalmente otoño. En todo este tiempo, Kiki le había contado el episodio de anoche y el de esta mañana, Chase pasaba del asombro a reírse a carcajadas, cosa que a Kiki no le molestaba, ya que estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? Camus me da su permiso, sólo me falta lograr que Sergei se vuelva a Rusia para tener el camino libre. ¿Pero cómo demonios le hago? Amenazarlo sólo le daría puntos a él, ya que le iría con el chisme a Katy, y no quiero que piense que soy un bruto" Dijo Kiki, mirando hacia el tranquilo océano, Chase asintió, su amigo tenía razón, debían buscar otra manera.

Para desgracia de los cuatro hombres en el perímetro, sí cuatro, ya que Sergei y su amigo Vania venían de ser rechazados en el Santuario por segunda vez, encima era por expresa órden de Camus, peor porque trataron de protestar, y Vania casi se lía a golpes con uno de los guardias, pero Aioria les advirtió que si seguían molestando terminarían en la carcel, ya que no podían agredir a civiles, no que Aioria no tuviera ganas de sentar de un peñetazo a Vania, pero bueno, reglas son reglas. Así que imáginense de que humor estaban.

Kiki y Chase vieron, para su total disgusto quienes venían, cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de distancia y los otros dos los reconocieron el aire se sintió muy tenso, si alguien hubiera pasado con cuchillas lo hubiera pordido cortar.

"Vaya, vaya, si es el pelirrojo que piensa quedarse con la novia de otro" Dijo Vania en tono muy agresivo, Kiki, que hasta ahora ni los miraba, sino que seguía mirando el horizonte apoyado en la baranda se irguió de repente, su mirada fríamente calma, la de Chase era ligeramente asesina en ese momento, y hacer enojar a dos santos era peligrosamente tonto para un civil sin cerebro.

"¡Feh! Si esa supuesta novia ajena prefiera la companía de mejores personas no es nuestro problema" Le contestó Chase, Vania lo miró con resentimiento, los únicos que estaban callados y simplemente se medían con la mirada eran Kiki y Sergei.

"Deja, Vania, no te enfades por nada, no lo valen" Dijo Sergei, muy tranquilo.

"Lo mismo digo, Chase, hay ciertas personas de las cuales ni deberíamos pensar que están ahí" Dijo Kiki, y empezó a caminar hacia los otros dos, Sergei frunció el ceño, que injusto que ese zoquete tuviera acceso a Katy en el Santuario y él, que era su novio, no. Kiki le pasó por al lado sin tocarlo, en cambio Chase golpeó con el hombro a Vania al pasar, pero no pasó a mayores.

Cuando Kiki llegó a su templo, sin Chase, ya que este se había quedado con Aioria, encontró que Katy estaba allí, esperándole, lo que sorprendió mucho al joven santo.

"¿Katy, qué haces aquí?" Le dijo Kiki, sonriéndole, ella se le acercó mirándole de arriba a abajo, parecía estar entero, le miró bien el rostro, tomándoselo con las manos y volteándolo para un lado y para el otro. Kiki se sintió extrañado al principio por esta conducta, pero después sonrió, se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba examinando para ver si Camus le había hecho algún daño, eso le puso contento.

"Katy, tesoro, estoy bien, Camus no me hizo nada, no te preocupes" Le dijo con tono cariñoso Kiki, Katy le soltó y suspiró aliviada.

"Lo que pasa es que no le creo a mi papá mucho que digamos, bueno, ya me siento más tranquila" Dijo Katy, tomándo su bolso, parecía que se iba al club.

"Gracias por tu preocupación, me alaga" Dijo él, sonriéndo, Katy le miró sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

"No estaba preocupada, sólo que no quería sentirme culpable de que te hubieran lastimado, sólo eso" Dijo ella en tono ofuscado y emprendió la marcha para salir del templo de Aries, Kiki aún sonreía, Katy era mucho ruido y pocas nueces, así que antes de que saliera por completo, la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

"Umm, ¿puedo acompañarte?" Le dijo él, mirándola con los ojos más inocentes que podía poner, Katy suspiró, no quería decirle que no, porque realmente se sentía muy a gusto con él, pero por otra parte, de seguro que Sergei la estaría esperando.

"Bueno... no sé, no quiero problemas" Le dijo ella, Kiki tomó el bolso de sus manos y le ofreció el otro brazo.

"Te prometo que no armaré lío, anda ¿sí?" Le suplicó él, Katy se dio por vencida y aceptó.

En efecto, Sergei, sólo esta vez, ya que le había dicho a Vania que se fuera al hotel o a caminar por ahí, estaba esperando a Katya en la puerta del club, imagínense su cara al ver del brazo de quien llegaba, casi le da un ataque, ese zorro pelirrojo le estaba declarando la guerra abiertamente, y Sergei se olía que Camus lo estaba apañando. Pero que acertado estaba últimamente.

Katy, por su parte, se sintió mal por su novio cuando le vio esperando por ella en el club, la verdad era que Sergei era buen chico, por eso no quería lastimarlo, aunque ya no se sentía atraída a él de esa forma. Pero bueno, hasta que no le dijera que la cosa estaba terminada, al menos de su parte, no podía hacerle semejante desaire. Se soltó del brazo de Kiki y se acercó a Sergei, Kiki, al contrario de lo esperado, le sonrió con sorna al novio de Katya, el chico disimuló su mirada con Katy, pero cuando le iba a dar un beso en los labios, ella le esquivó y terminó dándoselo en la mejilla. Esto para Kiki era el paraiso, parecía que, contra todos los pronósticos, tenía una oportunidad con Katy.

"Creí que vendrías sin 'guardias', ¿es qué tu padre no me tiene confianza?" Dijo Sergei, mirando de forma despectiva a Kiki, que ni se inmutó. Katy suspiró, sabía que Camus NO confiaba en Sergei, pero bueno, no podía decirle eso.

"No empieces, sólo me acompañó hasta aquí, ya se va ¿verdad Kiki?" Dijo Katy, suplicándole a Kiki que hiciera eso exáctamente.

"Si, claro, ya sé que estás a salvo de cualquier cosa, entonces me voy, vendré a buscarte en un rato" Le dijo él.

"No será necesario, yo la puedo acompañar" Le contestó el otro, con un dejo de mordacidad, Kiki no le contestó y se fue silvando bajo, Sergei estaba que volaba, ¿cómo se le hacía para atacar verbalmente a alguien que no le hacía mella nada?

"Vamos, Sergei, tengo que entrenar" Le dijo Katy, entrando primero al club, seguida de un refunfuñante muchacho.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado que una sombra oculta en un techo los estaba vigilando, también le tomaba fotos a Katy con una cámara profecional, así pordía enfocarla a la perfección.

"Pronto..." Susurró el extraño para sí mismo.

Sergei la dejó patinar un rato, pero en el descanso, se sentó a su lado y trató de abrazarla, Katy le esquivó y se levantó, pero Sergei la sentó de nuevo, ahora realmente enojado.

"¡Pero qué rayos pasa contigo! No quieres que ni te toque, dime cuál es el problema" Exclamó el enojado muchacho, Katy se lo quedó mirando sorprendida, él no solía ser así con ella.

"Yo no te estoy esquivando, así que no empieces, sabes que estoy sudada porque estuve patinando y me siento pegajosa, por eso no me gusta que me toquen, NADIE" Dijo ella, a modo de defensa.

"Ah, claro, hoy me esquivaste el beso y no estabas sudada ni estabas entrenando ¿es por ese pelirrojo, verdad? ¡Él te está lavando la cabeza en mi contra!"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Kiki nunca te nombra ni me dice nada ofensivo en tu contra, no es como tú, que estás tratándolo como si fuera el enemigo público número uno!"

"¡Qué yo soy el que lo trata como el enemigo público número uno, pues eso es lo que es, te corteja delante de mis narices! ¿eso te parece correcto?" Le espetó él, cada vez más enfadado. Katy se levantó y se plantó delante de él muy enojada.

"¡Kiki no hace nada de eso, sólo porque me acompañó hasta aquí te formas ideas que no son!" Le gritó ella, Sergei también se levantó y se le acercó.

"Entonces demuestrame que no te gusta para nada, bésame como antes lo hacías, sin importarte quien estubiera o no" Le dijo en una voz muy baja Sergei, esto tomó por sorpresa a Katy, que no tenía ni una gana de demostrarle nada, ya que sería falso... Ahora era Katy la que estaba más confundida que campesino en la gran ciudad.

Ella no lo miró, sino que mantenía la mirada en el suelo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y la mayoría giraba alrededor de una persona: Kiki.

Sergei se cansó de esperar su respuesta y la tomó del brazo, besándola a la fuerza, Katy no se movió al principio, pero después reculó, asustada y sorprendida de no querer saber nada de que su novio la tocara. Se desprendió de sus brazos y se le quedó mirando primero con sorpresa y luego con enfado, la había forzado a un beso que ella no deseaba, eso no hablaba bien a su favor.

"No vuelvas a forzarme a hacer cosas nunca ¿me escuchaste?" Siseó ella, y salió corriendo, Sergei la vio desaparecer pero no la siguió, sabía por experiencia que ella se enojaría más si la seguía. Él estaba muy enojado también, y sólo le gritaría más, el muchacho miró con enfado la pared y le dio un puñetazo, saltando en un pié después por el dolor en sus nudillos, claro.

Katy corrió todo el camino de vuelta, siguió derecho hasta el templo de su padre, sin parar. Allí llegó casi sin aire, Crystal la miró preocupada, su hija estaba muy rara últimamente.

"Katy, cielo ¿te sientes bien?" Le preguntó su madre con preocupación en la voz.

"Sí... no. No sé" Le dijo y empezó a llorar, Crystal se le acercó enseguida y la abrazó, Katy la abrazó a su vez y lloró en su hombro hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Su madre le acariciaba el pelo, pero ella no parecía calmarse en absoluto. En ese momento, Camus tuvo la mala idea de aparecer, cuando vio a su hija en ese estado, le preguntó con la mirada a Crystal que era lo que le pasaba, su esposa se encogió de hombros y lo hechó con un gesto de mano, Camus entendió y las dejó solas.

Pero el santo de Acuario distaba mucho de haberse calmado después de ver a Katy hecha un mar de lágrimas, fue derecho hacia el templo de Aries, en donde estaba Kiki, el sospechoso número uno. Kiki le sintió entrar y se dio cuenta que el padre de Katy tenía un aura amenazante cuando se le acercó.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo muy lentamente Kiki, sin dejar de mantener una distancia prudencial. Camus le miró a los ojos, tratando de ver si le estaba ocultando algo, pero el pobre muchacho parecía desorientado.

"Katy está hecha un mar de lágrimas en el regazo de Crystal y vine a averiguar porque" Dijo Camus, cruzándose de brazos, Kiki agrandó los ojos de sorpresa, ¿qué le había hecho ese patán?

"Ese zoquete..." Dijo Kiki siseando, Camus enseguida notó el cambio de Kiki de pacífico a agresivo en un segundo, parecía que algo se latía.

"¿Puedo preguntar a que zoquete te refieres?" Le dijo Camus, más intrigado aún, pero Kiki no lo miraba ni parecía haberle escuchado, sino que salió disparado a quien sabe donde, dejando al padre de Katy sorprendido, pero no se tardó en seguirlo, quizás así podría entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Kiki no se tardó mucho en llegar al club, preguntó si había un sujeto así y asá, pero nadie supo decirle, sólo la niña que él había visto la primera vez que había venido le dio una pista de algo.

"Ese sujeto se fue después de que Katy saliera corriendo como rayo hacia el Santuario" Le informó y luego se fue con el resto de sus compañeras, Kiki enseguida volvió a salir afuera, sólo para encontrarse con Camus... bueno, lo de encontrarse es un término leve para describir el atropellamiento del uno hacia el otro, con la caída y golpe adosado a esta acción.

"¡Ouch! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!¡Y ya quítate de encima mío!" Exclamó Camus, bastante ofuscado, Kiki enseguida obedeció y cuando ambos estuvieron de pié, Camus prosiguió a pedir una explicación.

"¿A quíen buscas?" Preguntó Camus, intrigado, pero Kiki miraba en derredor, pensando.

"¿Dónde se hospeda el 'novio' de Katy?" Preguntó Kiki, Camus suspiró, así que ese era el zoquete que el pelirrojo andaba buscando.

"En el hotel Argos, ya sabes cual es, en ese se hospedaron mi mujer e hija hace mucho" Dijo él, contestándo la pregunta. Kiki asintió y se teletransportó allí, dejando a Camus otra vez fuera, el santo de Acuario volvió a suspirar, frustrado, se le estaba haciendo un hábito lo de resoplar últimamente, pero es que nunca había tenido tantos jóvenes armando lío por enredos de falda.

Kiki llegó en un tris al hotel antes mencionado y enseguida fue a recepción a preguntar por Sergei, por ser un santo dorado, no se le podía negar información de ninguna clase sobre algún civil, ya que podía ser sospechoso de algún cargo. Enseguida le dieron el número de habitación y Kiki volvió a irse, por las escaleras subía más rápido que por ascensor, así que en unos minutos estuvo en el octavo piso, llamando a la puerta con el número 126.

"¡Arg! ¿quién demonios puede estar molestando a esta hora?" Dijo un Sergei muy enfadado, quería paz, no servicio de habitación, abrió la puerta muy confianzudamente y se encontró con un caballero dorado muy enfadado que lo estaba acribillando con la mirada, no duró mucho, porque Kiki lo sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos agarrándolo de las solapas de su camisa. Está de más decir que el pobre chico ruso estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Katya?" Preguntó Kiki con voz sedosamente mortal, eso era peor que le gritaran. Sergei tragó saliva, no sabía que peor le podía haber pasado además de rechazarlo en el gimnasio por el zoquete que lo tenía acorralado como conejo.

"¡No sé de que hablas! Ella y yo discutimos por TU culpa, debes estar feliz ahora ¿verdad?" Le dijo Sergei, que no sabía de donde había sacado coraje para hablar así. Kiki apretó sus puños contra la ropa de Sergei, como deseaba darle un puñetazo.

"Ella no está feliz, y si ella no lo está, yo tampoco, está llorando desconsolada en el regazo de Crystal ¿y tú me culpas a MI de lo que pasó? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se pusiera así!" Le dijo Kiki, soltándolo con tal fuerza que Sergei fue a parar a unos metros de su atacante.

"¡No le dije nada que ya no estubiera pasando! Desde que llegó aquí se alejó de mí, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Por que te prefiere a tí!" Le espetó el otro, levantándose tambaleante, Kiki no parecía inmutarse, de todas formas Katy no estaba contenta por algo, y aún el idiota no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Te preguntaré por segunda y ÚLTIMA vez ¿qué le hiciste?" Dijo Kiki, no sabemos si fue porque empezó a brillar con su cosmos o por la mirada que acompañó al peligroso tono de su voz, pero Sergei sintió que ese sujeto no vacilaría en matarlo.

"Discutimos porque ella no deja que ni la toque, me esquivó tanto el beso como el abrazo, cuando le pedí que me besara no lo hizo... y la besé yo en cambio, ella se enojó porque dice que yo la forcé, cuando tengo derecho porque soy su novio" Terminó diciendo Sergei, esperando que Kiki se fuera después de eso, el santo no lo miraba, sus ojos tapados por el flequillo, Kiki se le acercó y le dio tremendo puñetazo en el estómago, dejando a Sergei doblado y sin aire en el suelo.

"Si te veo cerca de ella una vez más... no seré tan benevolente" Le dijo, lo que ambos no habían visto es que Camus estaba observando la situación desde el marco de la puerta, ya no necesitaba ajustarle cuentas a Sergei, Kiki se había encargado de eso. El santo de Aries miró a Camus y le saludó con un gesto de cabeza antes de desaparecer. Sergei miró a su ex-suegro, que no dijo nada, eso fue peor que haberle congelado el trasero. Camus se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Katy, con una taza de té de tilo humeante en sus manos, ya estaba mejor, se sentía descargada por haberle contado todo a su madre, Crystal le frotaba suavemente la espalda mientras ella misma se tomaba un té de tilo, iba a necesitar toda su calma para decirle a Camus lo que le estaba pasando a Katy... eso no sería una tarea agradable. Michel, entre tanto, entró al templo como si nada, pero viendo el estado de su hermana, sospechó que la situación la había superado, ¿por qué le era tan difícil dejar al bobo de Sergei y quedarse con Kiki? Era tan fácil que hasta él lo entendía... por supuesto que las cosas vistas desde ojos de niño siempre eran fáciles. Michel se acercó a su hermana mayor y se sentó a su lado. Katy le sonrió débilmente y le revolvió el pelo con la mano que tenía libre.

"¿Katy, por qué mejor no dejas al bobo y te quedas con Kiki? Él es mucho mejor que Sergei" Le dijo el pequeño, Crystal miró a su hijo de reojo, que niño tan avispado.

"Hijo, no es hora que andes molestando a Katy con eso" Le reprendió con dulzura Crystal, Michel asintió medio a desgano y se fue a su habitación. Camus llegó un rato después y se fue a sentar también al lado de Katy, que lo miró cansada. Camus no dijo nada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole un beso en la sien. Katy le sonrió a su papá, sabía que él sólo se preocupaba porque ella fuera feliz, pero a veces se entrometía demasiado.

"Sé que soy un metiche, pero lo hago para cuidarte, _cherée_, no te enfades conmigo" Le dijo Camus, Katy asintió, Crystal le sonrió a su esposo, Camus amaba mucho a sus hijos, y sentía que debía compensarle a Katy los primeros cinco años de vida que no había estado con ella, pero él no había tenido la culpa, eso era lo que la pobre Crystal no le podía hacer entender, pero bueno, Camus era Camus y por eso lo amaba.

"Creo que tengo algo de hambre ¿almorzamos?" Dijo Katy, sus padres asintieron, era mejor que no le dijera nada del entredicho entre Kiki y Sergei por ahora.

El día se pasó en apariencia tranquilo, pero Kiki distaba de estarlo, su maestro, sí, Mu, lo miraba con cansancio, su discípulo podía ponerse insoportable cuando quería, Lei Li miraba a ambos hombres mientras preparaba la cena, mientras que la pequeña Arianna le batía los huevos que necesitaba, ambas estaban atentas a la reacción de Kiki. El jóven se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado al otro, lo que estaba poniendo a seria prueba los nervios de Mu, que ya no estaba para estas cosas, no quería ni pensar que su nena llegara a la adolescencia y se pusiera así por algún muchacho, porque sabía que le iría a arreglar cuentas él mismo.

Mientras tanto, Ari le dio a su mamá el cuenco que venía batiendo y se fue derecho al regazo de su papá, Mu la levantó y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la cabeza, ella le sonrió y se acomodó mejor, viendo el ir y venir de su hemano mayor.

"Bueno, ya siéntate, me estás cansando... corrección, ya me cansaste, hablarás con Katy mañana, así que de nada te vale estar así" Le dijo Mu, Kiki acató la órden y ayudó a poner la mesa, Mu ayudó también, mientras Lei Li traía la comida.

o

Después de la cena, Kiki se dirigió a su templo, aún no tenía sueño, quería saber como estaba Katy, quería que ella estuviera bien y tranquila, quería verla sonreir, no quería enterarse de que estaba llorando, y sabía que no soportaría verla sufrir, menos por ese idiota. El joven pateó una piedrita que voló un trecho más adelante, era mejor si caminaba un rato para despejarse la mente con el frío aire nocturno.

Llegó casi al límite donde empezaba el bosque, allí era muy bonito, más en verano con todas las luciérnagas volando, imposible en esta época del año. Lo que él no se esperaba era ver a una silueta sentada en una roca que sobresalía del pasto, a Kiki le gustaba mirar las estrellas sentado allí, pero parecía que le habían ganado de mano, se acercó con cuidado de no asustar a quien fuera esa persona, más se sorprendió al encontrar a la preciosa chica que colmaba sus pensamientos.

"¿Katy?"Preguntó Kiki, ella se dio vuelta y le miró, sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza que Kiki sintió como suya, tanto así le importaba esa muchacha sentada delante de él.

"Hola" Le dijo ella, casi en un susurro. Kiki se le acercó más aún.

"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?" Le preguntó él, ella asintió y le hizo un lugar, la piedra no era muy grande, apenas si cabían dos personas y bastante juntas. Kiki se sentó y trató de no molestarla mucho, pero Katy no parecía molesta por su cercanía.

"Umm, sé que sueno como vieja metiche, pero, bueno, es que tu padre me dijo que te encontró muy triste hoy... quería saber como estabas, pero no me animaba a ir a verte, porque quizás yo era la última persona a la que querías ver..." Le dijo él, vacilante, Katy sonrió, aún miraba al frente.

"La verdad es que no me hubiera molestado que vinieras... a decir verdad quería que vinieras" Le respondió ella después de unos segundos de silencio. Kiki se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

Ambos no se dijeron nada después, Katy acortó el par de centímetros que los separaba y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, Kiki la miró y sonrió, luego le pasó un brazo por esos pequeños hombros, Katy se acomodó más, ya que hacía bastante frío. Ambos se quedaron viendo las estrellas por un rato.

"Sergei es un idiota" Dijo Katy, cortando el silencio, Kiki se sorprendió de escuchar eso, pero en su fuero íntimo se alegró de que ella se diera cuenta por fin.

"Creo que tendré que decirle que lo nuestro terminó... ¿sabes? Nunca fue celoso conmigo hasta que llegó aquí y te vio a tí. Me parece que tú representaste el único rival que podía tener" Continuó ella, Kiki no dijo nada, quería decirle que ya había ajustado cuentas con él, pero era mejor que esperara un poco.

"Papá me dijo que fuiste a verlo... más bien, que ambos fueron a verlo, también me contó que tú estabas muy enojado con él por haberme hecho llorar ¿eso es cierto?" Ese comentario tomó al muchacho desprevenido, así que Camus ya le había dicho.

"Bueno, sí, es que yo no quiero verte llorar ni que estés triste... como lo estás aún" Dijo Kiki, esta vez la estaba mirando a la cara, Katy le sonrió, la primera verdadera sonrisa en el día.

"Eres muy dulce por preocuparte por mí" Dijo ella y acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Kiki, dándole un beso, él se quedó de piedra y enseguida se sonrojó, para delicia de Katy, que se tragó la risa. En ese instante ella se dio cuenta que le parecía muy normal estar así con él, que no se sentía nerviosa o medio incómoda, como le pasaba con Sergei, es más, no le costaba nada ser cariñosa con Kiki, salía naturalmente. Kiki le sonrió también, ya se sentía mucho mejor viendo que su adorada Katy estaba menos triste. Bueno, ¿desde cuándo era SU Katy? Kiki sonrió más para sí mismo que para ella, Katy había sido suya desde que se vieron por primera vez hacía once años, ya no podían estar sin molestarse en aquel entonces.

Kiki tomó la barbilla de Katy con su mano libre y acercó sus labios a los de ella, Katy acercó también sus labios al mismo tiempo y ambos se dieron su primer beso, que fue el más dulce beso que Katy había compartido con alguien y el primero y mejor para Kiki. Ambos se abrazaron para poder besarse mejor y así estuvieron por un rato, probando, jugando, mordisqueando. La noche era fría, pero ninguno pareció notarlo.

Después de un rato de estar simplemente abrazados, ambos se levantaron y aún abrazados se dirigieron a los templos otra vez. Al llegar al templo de Aries, Kiki pensaba seguir de largo para acompañar a Katy, pero ella tenía otros planes.

"¿Me llevas?" Dijo ella, con un tono que era miel pura, así conseguía todo lo que quería, Kiki no se hizo rogar y se teletransportó hasta el templo de Camus. Katy se desprendió de sus brazos y corrió hacia adentro, dejando a Kiki medio descepcionado, ya que él quería al menos un beso de buenas noches, pero cuando se iba a regresar, Katy volvió a salir.

"No te muevas de ahí" Le dijo y volvió a entrar corriendo, luego de cinco minutos volvió a salir. Kiki le sonrió, al menos no se había olvidado de él.

"Bueno, volvamos" Dijo ella, echándole los brazos al cuello. Kiki la miró desconcertado.

"Pero ¿adónde quieres ir, tesoro?" Le preguntó, Katy resopló, que lento era.

"A Pekin... ¡Adónde más, bobo! A tu templo, ¿o ya no quieres que esté más tiempo contigo?" Le dijo ella, con tono de niña solitaria, Kiki se puso pálido, Camus lo iba a convertir en cubitos y luego lo despedazaría con un picahielos.

"No, no, no es eso, me encanta estar contigo, p-pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero tu padre me mata si te encuentra conmigo" Le dijo él, Katy se echó a reir, conque era eso, parecía que papá mantenía a sus pretendientes a raya con demasiado éxito.

"A ver, mi lindo cabeza de zanahoria, ¿qué crees que iremos a hacer? Sólo dormir en el sofá que tienes, tomar una taza de café. Sólo DORMIREMOS" Le aclaró ella, Kiki suspiró, bien valía la pena morir en la mañana por eso.

"Muy bien, a sus órdenes princesa" Le dijo él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y desapareciendo otra vez.

**Bueno, ya la cosa se perfila ¿no? Dejen reviews please!**


	9. Capítulo 09: Vida Familiar

Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: Ya veo que el pobre te sigue cayendo mal, pero bueno, va en cuestión de gustos.Gracias por tu review!   
Suisho Haruka: Bueno, no tan parecido a Mu, sigue con el pelo corto me alegro que la historia te agrade, gracias por tu review!   
Elena: Bueno, no es de mala, pero prefiere los de Katy, ya era hora de que ALGO pasara ¿no? Bueno, ya veremos que te encontramos para que consoles Gracias por tu review!   
Maldrake: Bueno, Katy todavía no lo controla mucho que digamos... casi nada para ser exáctos, reacciona según su estado anímico, así que no será de mucha ayuda para los santos, al menos, aún no. Bueno, creo que a la mayoría les gusta más la historia de Camus, no los culpo, la primera para mí está más o menos bien escrita, ya que fue la PRIMERA, de todas formas me ha puesto contenta saber que te gustó gracias por tu review!   
Fenix: Si, bueno, ya era hora Gracias por tu review!   
Capítulo 09: Vida Familiar 

A la mañana siguiente, Camus y Crystal se levantaron temprano, Camus debía arreglar algunas cosas así que debía estar ya preparado... para lo que NO estaba preparado fue para encontrar la nota de Katy en la mesa de la cocina, cuando la leyó, la típica gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza, Crystal, que se estaba despertando, se acercó a él y le miró la mano.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó ella, Camus, como maquinalmente le tendió la improvisada nota, sin hacer notar ninguna emoción en su rostro, esto asustó a Crystal que leyó el contenido que decía así:

"Queridos papás, antes que se pongan frenéticos buscándome, (esto va dirigido a papá) no estoy en casa, me quedé con Kiki, sólo estamos DURMIENDO, aclaro esto para que no se hagan ideas raras (otra vez dirigido a papá) los veré cuando me despierte ya que ayer fue un día agotador emocionalmente.

Besos y los quiere. Katy"

Crystal suprimió una sonrisa enorme, su pequeña ya parecía encontrarse muy feliz de la vida, eso la ponía muy contenta, él que no parecía feliz de la vida era Camus, que estaba duro como piedra, Crystal se echó a reír con ganas de su esposo, tenía que admitir que con su familia nunca se aburría. Camus frunció el ceño a su mujer y la enfrentó.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te parece tan bonito y gracioso de esto?" Le dijo, muy ofuscado, Crystal sólo se rió más fuerte para total enfado de Camus. Cuando se calmó, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

"¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo últimamente?" Le dijo ella, Camus suspiró a pesar suyo y le sonrió, Katy había salido manipuladora como su madre... y ni hablar que la companía de sus astutas tías no ayudaba.

"Bastante seguido; pero no me canso de escucharlo" Le dijo, tomándola en brazos, Crystal pegó un gritito de sorpresa y siguió riéndose.

"¿No era que tenías que irte?" Le preguntó, Camus le sonrió libidinosamente y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un pié.

"Puede esperar" Se escuchó desde adentro... está de más decir que no salieron en un buen rato.

o

A Milo NO le gustaba levantarse temprano, por lo que Ling Shu debía prácticamente tirarlo de la cama, cosa que era bastante difícil, ya que el santo de escorpio era bastante pesado y la pobre muchacha venía cansada de cuidar su bebé para tener que sufrir esto también.

"Miloooooo, levántate, Chris tiene que ir a la escuela y hoy los llevas tú" Le dijo ella, Milo refunfuñó y se sentó en la cama, tenía toda su larga melena azul desordenada y se veía adorable medio dormido, Ling Shu le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo haló de un brazo, él le sonrió y tiró del brazo hacia él, lo que consiguió regresar a la cama a su mujer, que lo miraba enfadada.

"¡Milo! ¡No es hora de andar jugando, Chris es tan difícil de despertar como tú, de todos tus rasgos tenía que heredar justo ESE!" Comentó ofuscada Ling Shu, Milo le sonrió de manera que indicaba algo como 'si sigues protestando, no te dejo salir de la cama en un buen rato'

Ling Shu se levantó otra vez y se fue a despertar a su hijo mayor, que fue otra guerra campal, por suerte, el padre se había dignado a levantarse y enseguida logró levantar a Christofer de un salto.

"¡O te levantas o te levanto y no me hagas repetirlo!" Le espetó Milo al niño, que obedeció sin rechistar, su madre le sonrió y le dio un beso de buenos días.

"¿Por qué papá siempre anda amenazandome la mitad de las mañanas en las que tengo que ir a la escuela?" Preguntó el chico, Ling Shu le peinó el cabello, para total desagrado del arisco pequeño.

"No lo sé, quizás porque prefiere gritarte que verme enojada a mí" Le dijo dulcemente su madre, Chris resopló, papá era un cobarde cuando a mamá se refería.

"¡Ya, ma, ya estoy peinado!" Exclamó el niño, separándose de Ling Shu y despeinándose un poco el pelo con las manos.

"¡Voy a parecer un bobo si estoy demasiado acicalado!" Dijo y se dirigió a la cocina, Ling Shu se echó a reír por el enfado de su pequeño, desde que Karin le había dicho que parecía ñoño peinado, no quería ver un peine ni dibujado.

o

Por otra parte, en el templo de Virgo, una Kai bastante ofuscada miraba el desastre que había en el living de la casa, sus hijos parecían estar muy divertidos la noche anterior, jugando a atrincherarse detrás de los sillones y sofá y lanzándose cosas simulando que eran flechas, granadas, bombas etc. Para la poca gracia de Kai, que de temprano tenía que tropezarse con los 'prisioneros de guerra' de cada uno, o sea todos los peluches y muñecas.

Shaka, que se desperezaba detrás de Kai, suprimió un quejido de dolor al llevarse a su mujer por delante, ya que ella al ver el desorden se había quedado clavada en el lugar, Shaka miró por encima de la rubia cabeza de su mujer y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, esto se pagaría con sangre cuando los culpables se levantaran.

"Esto es tu culpa por dejarlos hacer cualquier cosa" Dijo Kai, en tono mortíferamente bajo, Shaka tragó saliva, no era justo que él siempre terminara siendo el que tenía la culpa.

"Claro que no, además, ¿en qué te afecta? Lo juntarán en cuanto se levanten. Anda amor, no seas tan mala" le dijo él, abrazándola, pero a Kai no se le pasaba el mal humor tan fácilmente.

"Nada de amor ni mi vida, estoy enfadada EN SERIO" Espetó ella, sin querer levantar mucho la voz, Shaka empezó a besarle el cuello sin dejar de abrazarla. Kai no se rendía tan fácil, aunque no podía durarle mucho el enojo cuando su esposo se ponía tan cariñoso... que era el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de las veces.

"Yo ordenaré todo, mi cielo, ya no te enfuruñes, me gusta más ver tu sonrisa que tu ceño fruncido" Le dijo, besándo su frente entre medio de las cejas, Kai suspiró, ya se le estaba pasando, abrazó a Shaka pasándole los brazos por la cintura y apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de él. Kai sonrió con picardía, utilizaría en contra de él mismo sus propias palabras si el lugar no estaba ordenado para el mediodía, sus hijos serían los principales castigados si eso no sucedía.

o

En Leo, Vera intentaba vestir a Alex, que se negaba a despertarse del todo, por suerte, su hija era más despabilada, de seguro estaba pensando que comentario mordáz le daría como saludo a Christofer. Al menos ella terminaba de vestirse solita. Aioria, que era otro hueso duro de roer para levantarse, se le acercó por detrás.

"Deja que yo termino, creo que Karin te espera para que le trenzes el cabello" Le dijo, Vera asintió agradecida y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo, él le sonrió y siguió con la lucha de terminar de despertar a su hijo menor.

"Mami, ¿sabías que parece que Katy se peleó con su actual novio?" Comentó Karin a su madre, ella quedó pensativa un minuto.

"La verdad es que no me extraña, las cosas están muy raras últimamente aquí... no sé porque pero siento que esto se va a poner más bravo aún" Dijo Vera, Karin la habría mirado extrañada si pudiera doblar la cabeza, pero si se movía, la trenza quedaría torcida, y ella era demasiado coqueta para andar con un peinado torcido.

"Espero que se quede con Kiki" Apuntó la niña, Vera le terminó de colocar el moño y le sonrió.

"Eso es desición de ellos... no se metan en cosas de adultos" Le advirtió Vera, sabiendo como funcionaba el cerebro de su querida hijita. Karin le sonrió con toda la inocencia del mundo, Aioria llegó con Alex en brazos, el niño seguía dormido.

o

En cambio, en el templo de Géminis, las dos gemelas estaban muy despiertas y saltando arriba de la cama de sus padres... CON su padre aún en ella. Saga sonrió con astucia y atrapó las pequeñas piernas que prácticamente lo estaban aplastando, y haló de ellas, las dos niñas gritaron de contentas al verse arrastradas a la fuerza contra el colchón, abalanzándose contra su padre, que las atajó a duras penas. Kalani, que miraba todo desde cerca del armario, sonreía satisfecha, sus bebes no tenían problemas para levantarse temprano, como los demás niños de los otros santos, es más, adoraban ir a saltarle a Saga encima por si él no se había percatado que ya era hora de levantarse, pero Saga, lejos de molestarse, estaba encantado de poder jugar un rato con sus hijitas en la mañana.

"Bueno, ya, es hora de cambiarse, Andrea, Anaís" Dijo Kalani, las dos niñas soltaron a su padre y salieron de la cama, derecho a su habitación, con Kalani por detrás, que le echó una última mirada sonriendo a su esposo. Saga le devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó una mano por su cabello, que era un total desastre, cortecía de Andre y Ana.

Las niñas estaban listas cuando Saga salió de ducharse, Kalani le dio un beso en los labios a Saga y fue a buscar el café para ambos, ya que las pequeñas tomaban leche chocolatada. Aunque Andrea tenía un gusto especial por tomarse algo del café de su mamá, que lo tomaba muy dulce, Anaís lo encontraba aún demasiado amargo, aunque tuviera toda el azucar del mundo encima.

"¿Quién las lleva hoy?" Preguntó Saga, las pequeñas le sonrieron y le contestaron al unísono.

"Tío Milo" Ambas sonaban como un coro, ya que respondían al mismo tiempo la mayoría de las veces, Saga resopló, esperaba que llegara a horario o tendría que ir a levantarlo a la fuerza.

o

Por fin estamos en el templo de Aries, el cual estaba muy silencioso, los dos jóvenes que dormían en el sofá no se percataron de que el mundo volvía a moverse ya que estaba amaneciendo. Katy estaba ovillada muy cómoda en los brazos de Kiki, Kiki estaba tendido cuan largo era en el sofá, y Katy en medio de sus piernas. Una gruesa manta los aislaba del frío de la mañana, y Kiki esperaba en su inconsciente que Camus no lo matara cuando se enterara.

La chica empezó a despertarse al sentir la suave caricia del sol en su rostro, la verdad que el sol podía hacer otra cosa en vez de darle de lleno en la cara. Kiki también empezó a despertarse, le parecía que había soñado lo de anoche, pero ver al objeto de su adoración entre sus brazos le dio la pauta que había sido real.

"Buenos días" Le dijo él, dulcemente.

"Dodriye Utro (Buenos días)" Le respondió ella, aún medio dormida, Kiki, que no sabía una palabra de Ruso se preguntó que le habría contestado, bueno, no importaba ahora.

"Katy, cielo, es mejor que te vayas despertando, yo quisiera desayunar, no sé tú" Dijo Kiki, sonriendo, Katy protestó un poco pero se incorporó desperezándose, luego giró y le plantó un ligero beso en los labios a Kiki.

"Yo también tengo hambre" Le dijo y se levantó, Kiki la siguió y la tomó de la cintura, ambos se fueron hacia la cocina para ver que podían desayunar.

o

En el pueblo, el anterior santo de Aries ya estaba levantado también, Arianna venía medio dormida prendida de la ropa de su madre, que venía tan dormida como su hija, Mu les sonrió a ambas, era muy gracioso ver que iguales eran en algunas expresiones.

"Hey, regresen al mundo de los mortales, hoy tienes escuela, no es sábado" Dijo Mu, Ari asintió, al igual que Lei Li, ambas se fueron para el cuarto de la niña, para poder ponerle el uniforme de la escuela. Mu sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para un lado y el otro, mejor sería que fuera a preparar el desayuno, ya que Lei Li y Arianna tardarían en cambiarse.

Mu estaba por empezar a tomar su taza de té cuando aparecieron los dos integrantes que faltaban, Lei Li se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego levantó a Ari a la altura de Mu y ella también le dio un beso a su papá de buenos días, él sonrió, y les sirvió el té a ambas.

"¿Quién la busca hoy?" Preguntó Lei Li, untando una tostada con mermelada.

"Milo" Contestó Mu, Lei Li resopló, esperaba que llegara a tiempo o la iba a escuchar. Ari simplemente rió al escuchar el nombre de su tío, su mamá se enojaría si llegaba tarde, y créanme, Lei Li enojada era muy brava, bueno, como todas las mujeres que compartían sus vidas con los santos dorados de Atena.

**Capítulo más corto que de lo normal pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado de todas formas. Así ya aparecieron toditos los que ya conocemos que tienen familia... de los que no sabemos mucho (Afrodita y Arien) No creo que los vaya a hacer aparecer... es demasiado trabajo para esta pobre autora -- Dejen Reviews pleaseeeeeee!**


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Dónde está?

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Perdooooooon por la tardanzaaaaaaa!! Pero hubo un poderoso motivo... la Mother de mi computadora literalmente renunció a seguir soportándome Estuve sin computadora por TRES malditas semanas, bueno, al menor ya hoy me la trajo mi papá y ahora puedo poner un cap. Sorry de nuevo, no fue mi intención desaparecer "se arrodilla ante todos sus lectores"

**Abby Lockhart**: .... Bueno, si eso es PACIFICO no me quiero imaginar si te pones violenta... lo voy a pensar, ya me están haciendo la vida imposible otras personas que no quiero nombrar por lo mismo. En fin, gracias or tu review!

**Elena**: Je, más o menos, tenía ganas de escribir una mañana típica en la vida de los santos de Atena y sus familias. Gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl**: Gracias por los saludos, me alegro que el cap haya sido de tu agrado Gracias por tu review!

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep**: "Que nombre más largo --" "Rhiannon va detrás de Chibi-Mela con un cubo de agua" Ya cálmate, Sergei es buen chico, no lo odies tanto, en fin, gracias por tu review!

**Galatea 597**: Je, me alegro que te atrapen tanto mis historias yo suelo leer de noche también, está todo más tranquilo y nadie me molesta. Espero que te guste el cap y gracias por tu review!

**Mizu no Mitsukai:** Gracias y trataré de actualizar ahora más pronto, ya que casi termina el fic

**Nemesis**: Espero que ya estés mejor, yo tampoco pude hacer mucho ya que mi querida computadora decidió pasar a mejor vida -- espero un cap nuevo pronto entonces "Mira a Chase que parece muy entretenido con el cubo mágico de Rhiannon" Bueno, si quieres te lo dejo un rato... aunque tendrás que hacer algo realmente llamativo para que él salga de la burbuja en la que está encerrado desde que tuve la mala idea de darle el condenado cubo. Gracias por tu review!

**Core Blooddrinker: **Bueno, ya, ya lo pensaré, ¿se juntaron para hacer piquete de fics o qué? Ya veré lo de Saga y Kalani. Sigue leyendo el fic hasta donde puedas así me das tu opinión

Capítulo 10: ¿Dónde está?

Kiki y Katy, luego de desayunar, fueron a hablar con los padres de ella, ya que Kiki se olía que Camus lo iba a estrangular primera cosa en la mañana, pero para gran sorpresa de ambos, Camus no hizo más que gruñirle a Kiki mientras Crystal les sonreía.

"Veo que te diste cuenta que al menos él es mejor que Sergei" Dijo Camus, poniéndose su casco y saliendo fuera de su casa, Crystal miró la espalda de su esposo con ceño fruncido, Camus podía ser sumamente desagradable cuando quería.

"No le hagan caso, es su manera de decir que está de acuerdo con ustedes" Dijo Crystal, ambos jóvenes suspiraron y se sentaron en el sofá.

"¿Le has dicho a Sergei?" Preguntó Crystal, sentándose en el sillón para mirarlos de frente.

"Aún no he podido hablar con él... de lo que sí estoy segura es que no lo va a aceptar tan fácilmente" Dijo Katy, apoyándo la cabeza en el hombro de Kiki, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

"Sabrá a que atenerse" Dijo Kiki, su mirada contenía un leve dejo de fastidio... que en un santo de cualquier tipo significan problemas, Crystal suspiró, no quería que Sergei saliera lastimado; al menos físicamente.

o

Cuando el mediodía iba llegando, Katy más nerviosa se ponía, había llamado a Sergei por teléfono para encontrarse en el café de la otra vez, Kiki se había ido, medio a regañadientes ya que quería estar cerca por las dudas, a buscar a los nños, ya que le tocaba.

"No te pongas tan nerviosa, cariño, así no conseguirás hablar con claridad, sé que será difícil porque no quieres lastimar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco puedes estar engañándole por su bien" Dijo Crystal, mientras preparaba el almuerzo, Katy resopló, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora de irse, Katy subió a su habitación, se dirigió hacia su mesa de luz y abrió el cajón, sacó las fotos de Kiki y la que tenía de Sergei y ella juntos. La miró una vez más y las puso todas juntas en una bolsa, se desharía de ellas cuando regresara. Con esto en mente, se despidió de su madre y se fue para el lugar de la cita.

Kiki estaba esperando en la puerta de la escuela, enseguida los niños lo vieron y se le acercaron, saludándole.

"Pensé que vendrías con Katy" Dijo Michel, que iba a su lado.

"Ella tenía algo que hacer antes" Le contestó Kiki, Arianna que iba de su mano del otro lado miró con una gran sonrisa a Michel, que le devolvió el gesto, de seguro que los críos algo se olían, ya que el santo de Aries estaba de muy buen humor.

o

Katy iba casi sin mirar hacia ningún lado, se sabía el camino de memoria, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, la verdad es que temía hablar con su pronto ex-novio. Tanto era así que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía de cerca, cada vez más cerca...

Sergei esperaba sentado impaciente en una de las mesas que había afuera aunque hacía frío, presentía que lo que Katy quisiera decirle no le iba a gustar nada de nada. El pobre chico no sabía cuan acertado estaba, su amigo Vania le había estado diciendo toda la mañana que debía ir a buscarla y hablar con ella, que debía poner los puntos sobre las ies y que él debía tomar las riendas.... y así todo el tiempo hasta que ella llamó y lo citó en ese café. Vania era algo machista, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, por eso que Katy no lo soportaba.

Sergei estaba cada vez más impaciente, la hora pasaba y Katya no llegaba, no era de ella llegar tarde, Sergei se empezó a preocupar, quizás no quería hablar con él... o algo la había detenido en el camino. Decidió esperar una media hora más por las dudas.

Kiki, por cohersión diríamos, tuvo que decirles lo que pasaba entre Katya y él, los niños nunca habían estado más contentos, sentían que la relación de esos dos era un triúnfo personal, ni que los reales interesados no hubieran participado. Pero la alegría no les duró mucho, ya que una Crystal muy preocupada estaba buscando a Katy por todas partes sin hallarle.

"¿Katy no está contigo, Kiki? Ya debería haber regresado, hace tres horas que se fue" Dijo la madre de la muchacha muy agitada, Kiki frunció el ceño, Crystal no se desesperaba por nada así de fácil, Michel se acercó a su mamá y le tomó la mano.

"No vimos a Katy desde que llegamos" Dijo Karin, mirando a Kiki y a Crystal.

"Espero que ese torpe no la haya hecho retrasar a propósito" Gruñó Kiki, levantándose de entre los niños.

"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó Michel.

"A buscarla" Le contestó Kiki y se teletransportó a su templo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Kiki, con su armadura puesta, se dirigía por el camino que llevaba al café de la susodicha cita con Sergei, a cada paso que daba, Kiki más violento se ponía, se imaginaba hasta lo más bizarro que se le podía ocurrir, algo así como que Sergei la tenía secuestrada y la trataba de convencer de que se quedara con él, y lo peor es que Kiki temía que al final de cuentas fuera convencida, el pobre santo no soportaría un golpe tan duro. Pero lo que no se esperaba era cruzarse con Sergei a mitad de camino, el muchacho lucía sinceramente descorazonado y preocupado al límite, por una vez, Kiki no le gruñó y frunció el ceño, más agitado todavía. Sergei al verle se enfadó, pero vio que su rival tenía un rostro de preocupación que no le agradó en absoluto.

"¡Dónde está Katya!" Exclamaron al unísono, mirándose con desafío.

"¡Se suponía que estaba contigo!" Volvieron a decir los dos, ambos resoplaron, Kiki levantó una mano para pedir silencio.

"Espera, ¿no está contigo?" Dijo Kiki, Sergei negó con la cabeza.

"La esperé mucho tiempo y nunca apareció, esperaba que al menos estuviera en el Santuario, hacia allí me dirigía" Le contestó el otro, Kiki se alarmó al concretarse sus sospechas... Katy había sido de alguna manera, distraída de su camino, eso era para no pensar lo peor.

"Será mejor que la busquemos, esto no me gusta nada" Dijo Kiki, por una vez parecía que ambos estaban de acuerdo y partieron juntos por el camino de regreso hacia el café, buscando indicios de Katy.

o

La chica en cuestión despertó en un lugar sombrío, sus ojos aún no parecían querer funcionar bien, le dolía la cabeza y amenazaba con empeorar, para colmo sentía las piernas y los brazos entumecidos.

"Uh... ¿dónde estoy?" Se dijo a sí misma, hasta que se logró focalizar le llevó alrededor de un minuto, pero cuando vio que estaba atada a una cama de piés y manos hubiera deseado no despertar. No recordaba nada, lo último que venía a su mente era estar caminando para encontrarse con Sergei y luego... luego, algo la atacó, parecía que la habían dormido con algo, pero bueno, eso ahora era irrelevante, necesitaba escapar y rápido; más cuando trató de congelar sus ataduras, para su profunda amargura se dio cuenta que era de acero, y su frío, ella lo sabía muy bien, no podía llegar a ser tan extremo como para lograr que el acero se rompiera, su padre lo hacía, pero ella distaba mucho de lograr el cero absoluto. A Hyoga mismo le había costado horrores, según Camus, lograr eso mismo, menos ella que no se entrenaba para santo femenino.

"Veo que la princesita se despertó, espero que te gusten tus cadenas, ya que las llevarás por tiempo indefinido" Dijo una voz de hombre, Katy se asustó de veras, ¿qué planeaba hacerle ese desgraciado?

"¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?!" Exclamó ella, sin dejar traslucir el miedo que sentía al verse inmobilizada. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver su cara, una risa lúgubre llegó a sus oídos como respuesta, la pobre Katy sintió como se le erizaba la piel, eso parecía ser la única forma de expresión del terror que sentía, ya que en su rostro no se vio ese miedo en ningún momento.

"Yo he sido el que siempre te ha seguido, te ha fotografiado, he estado tan cerca tuyo como no lo imaginas, deseándo tenerte y hacerte mía, princesa de los Hielos Eternos de Siberia. Te he visto danzar en tu amado y helado ambiente como nadie, pero tú jamás reparaste en mí, ni siquiera te diste cuenta si yo existía o no, preferiste al estúpido de Sergei, y luego le dejaste por ese zoquete pelirrojo que es un santo dorado" Dijo la voz, Katy escuadriñó en la oscuridad, su voz se le hacía tan conocida pero no lograba dar en el clavo de quien era.

"¡Dime quién eres! ¡¿O eres un cobarde para no mostrar tu cara, maldito?!" Dijo ella, luego oyó un gruñido, parecía que lo de cobarde no le había gustado nada, pero aún no se daba a conocer.

"¡NO soy un cobarde como tu pronto ex-novio! ¡Debí ser YO el que te pidiera salir conmigo! Pero no, Sergei se me adelantó; ¡Y qué feliz estaba el idiota cuando vino a contármelo! Nunca lo odié tanto en mi vida, el niño rico que todo conseguía, ¡hasta a tí! ¡Yo era el de las cartas que tú ni te molestabas en abrir! Eres vanidosa, Katya, sabes que eres hermosa y que tienes a muchos hombres a tus piés... ¡por eso la pagarás caro!" Terminó diciendo y se fue, Katy estaba pálida, ¡quién diablos era!

o

Kiki y Sergei buscaban y preguntaban por todas partes, ambos muchachos estaban agotados y frenéticos, Kiki llamó por teléfono a Crystal, pero allí tampoco había novedades, Crystal le dijo que Camus había organizado una búsuqeda, Aioria había ordenado a los solados que buscaran por todo el Santuario, llevándose una partida con él al bosque, Milo y Shaka buscaban en la zona costera, mientas que el mismo Camus junto con Saga y Mu buscaban en el pueblo, además de Kiki y Sergei, pero nada. Kiki regresó al Santuario y tomó parte de los soldados que comandaba y salió al pueblo otra vez, Crystal había casi maniatado a Sergei en una silla para que se quedara con ella, el joven estaba demasiado frenético como para ayudar, Kiki controlaba mejor su angustia y era más práctico, cosa que es ese momento era vital.

La búsqueda se prolongó por horas hasta el atardecer, pero nada, Sergei llamó por teléfono a Vania, que estaba en el hotel, su amigo se sorprendió por las noticias, quería ir a ayudar, pero Sergei le dijo que se quedara en donde estaba, así sería de más utilidad.

Todos regresaron sin noticias, Camus dejó traslucir su enorme angustia y preocupación cuando se hubo sentado en una silla, en el recinto principal, se veía derrotado y cansado, su hija estaba quien sabe donde y él no podía ayudarla. Kiki estaba en un estado semejante, las mujeres trataban de calmar a sus respectivos esposos, los niños estaban siendo cuidados por una jóven amazona discípula de Vera, la chica, que se llamaba Jennifer, trataba de calmar a los niños, que querían ir donde sus padres.

"¡Podemos ayudar! Ellos están cansados y nosotros no" Dijo Chris, tratando se convencer a Jenni, pero ella no se inmutó, los conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse enrollar.

"He dicho que no, mi instructora se enfadará mucho conmigo si ustedes no se quedan aquí" Dijo Jenni, Karin miró de reojo a Chris, ella guardaba silencio, sabía que era inútil tratar con Jennifer cuando estaba intransigente.

"¡Pero es mi hermana la que se perdió, no es justo!" Exclamó Michel, muy ofuscado, quería salir en busca de Katy también.

"Ya sé que es tu hermana, pero entiende que eres un niño y no te puedes meter en los problemas de los adultos, ya les llegará su tiempo y tendrán sus propios problemas" Dijo Jenni, con una lógica arrasante, los niños se quedaron en silencio. Karin miró a Ari, la otra entendió y asintió con la cabeza, las gemelas se dieron cuenta de que algo estaban tramando, así que fueron a sentarse en el regazo de Jenni con un muy gordo libro de cuentos.

"¿Nos lo lées?" Dijeron al unísono, Jenni suspiró y asintió, Karin sonrió, esa era la distracción que necesitaba, Ari se escabulló y miró atentamente para todas partes, luego se metió en una pequeña puerta secreta que, oh adivinen, llebava para fuera de la habitación. Karin le siguió, luego Michel. Vall junto con Chris, Alex y su hermano hicieron como que estaban interesados por lo que Jenni leía, pero poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo, hasta que sólo quedaron Andrea y Anaís, pero Jenni no notaría la ausencia de los niños hasta después de un rato.

"Bueno ¿por dónde empezamos?" Dijo Michel.

"¿Alguna sugerencia?" Dijo Vall.

"Mejor dicho, supongamos que fue secuestrada, ¿quiénes son los sospechosos? Sergei no porque está aquí, ¿otra persona qué se les ocurra?" Dijo Karin, mirando a Chris, el niño negó con la cabeza. Alex miraba todo con expresión perdida.

"Uh... ¿quién es el amigo de Sergei? Ese que intentó entrar al Santuario con él el otro día" Dijo Tarik, todos se quedaron mirándo a Michel.

"Se llama Vania... debe de estar en el hotel ahora" Acotó Michel.

"¿Y si no está?" Dijo Vall.

"Entonces es problable que: uno, ande por ahí ya que no vino con Sergei, dos, que él sea quien retiene a Katy, cosa que dudo" Dijo Michel, todos se miraron entre sí.

"Bueno, que esperamos, vámonos al hotel, Michel sabe como llegar" Dijo Karin, todos pusieron las cosas que pudieran venir al caso en sus mochilas y se fueron. Pasaron por la casa de Ari, ella tenía allí un mapa por si las dudas, así que lo tomaron y siguieron su camino.

o

Jenni, al terminar de leer, ya estaba exhausta, se dio cuenta que los otros niños no estaban, miró con enfado a las dos pequeñas que la miraron con toda la inocencia del mundo... la cual Jenni no se tragó ni por casualidad.

"Ah, claro, dejen a la niñera de turno pagando los platos rotos, Vera me va a matar" Dijo Jenni, llevando de la mano a las gemelas y yendo a notificar que los niños no estaban... otra vez.

La pandilla llegó al hotel en un rato, no era difícil, a pié se llegaba en media hora, aunque a las ocho de la noche no era tan peligroso, ya que estaban en pleno centro del pueblo y había mucha gente. En el hotel casi los detuvieron, pero Michel distrajo al botones y el resto entró sigilosamente... creo que el escabullirse se estaba convirtiendo en un arte refinado para estos críos; parecían ninjas en misión secreta.

Llegaron al piso donde en teoría se hospedaba Sergei y tocaron a la puerta. Nada. Nadie salió a recibirlos.

"¿A quién buscan?" Dijo una mucama que los miraba con aire de sospecha.

"Mi primo Vania se hospeda aquí, pensé que estaba, pero no contesta y yo no tengo las llaves" Dijo Chris, poniendo sus encantos de niño al mayor grado posible, la mucama le sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza, los niños no mentían... pobre mujer crédula.

"Bueno, yo les abro y se quedan allí hasta que el vuelva" Dijo la mucama amablemente, ellos le sonriéron deslumbrantes y ella les abrió la puerta, enseguida entraron y vieron que efectivamente no estaba.

"¿Trabaja hace mucho aquí?" Preguntó Chris, tratando de hacer tiempo para que no los dejara allí encerrados, el resto empezó a revolver las cosas discretamente, nada por ahora. Tarik encontró lo que parecía la billetera de Vania, estaba vacía de dinero a excepción de algunas monedas rusas, inútiles en Grecia, pero también encontró una dirección, el papel estaba ajado y la escritura medio borrosa.

"¡Miren! Con esto deberíamos poder ver si está allí" Dijo Tarik, los niños se fueron y pasaron por al lado de Chris que seguía charlando con la mucama, él les hizo una señal con la mano que tenía detrás de la espalda para que salieran.

En el Hall encontraron a Michel sentado en uno de los sillones, enseguida se unió a ellos y le mostraron lo que habían conseguido.

"Busca en el mapa, Ari, parece bastante lejos" Dijo Karin, Alex asintió, salieron del hotel y se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada del Hotel. Un rato después salió Chris, sonrojado, la mucama le había dado unos besos antes de dejarle ir.

"Vaya, Casanova, te tardaste" Dijo Karin de mal humor, Chris le hizo una mueca y salieron a caminar hacia el Santuario de nuevo, sus padres los colgarían de los pulgares si se enteraban.

o

Pues, los padres estaban más enfadados que nunca, cuando regresaron se llevaron una fuerte reprimenda, menos mal que ninguno había dicho que habían estado en la calle tan tarde.

"¡No vuelvan a hacer eso, entendido!" Dijo Vera a sus dos hijos, pero bueno, valía para todo el mundo. Luego de ser reprendidos, Arianna llevó aparte a Kiki, que parecía un zombi.

"Kiki, ¿podrías ir a esta dirección? Es que llamaron por teléfono, creo que un sujeto llamado Vania, dijo que estaba en esa dirección y quería que vayan" Dijo la niña.

"Si es de ese idiota dáselo a Sergei, que él vaya" Dijo Kiki, con miras de retirarse, Ari resopló, que cabeza hueca era su hermano mayor.

"¡No! Dijo que además de Sergei tú también vayas" Dijo otra vez, más insistentemente, Kiki la miró cansado y asintió. Tomó el papel, que los niños habían transcripto para que la cosa pareciera más creíble, agarró medio a los empújones a Sergei, que protestó con vehemencia ante el trato, pero después siguió a Kiki, que remedio le quedaba. Los niños estaban felíces de al menos haber ayudado en algo, aunque fuera una esperanza casi inexistente de que Katy estuviera allí.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katy se sentía miserable, quería salir y regresar a casa, con sus padres y a los brazos de Kiki, pero no, la pesadilla se negaba a desaparecer, para colmo su captor la atormentaba cada vez que podía diciéndole cosas atroces, como que se daría gusto con ella todas las veces que quisiera hasta hartarse, cosa que a Katy le helaba la sangre, sólo pensar en ser ultrajada le revolvía el estómago, pero no, por ahora eran sólo amenazas. Encima ese psicótico no se había dado a conocer aún.

"Vaya, no te has dormido aún, je, je, ¿a qué le tienes miedo, uh? No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que estés bien despierta cuando te haga mía, no creas que te vendrán a buscar, o no, nadie sabe donde estás" Le dijo su captor, que llevaba un pasa montañas en la cabeza y ocultaba su rostro, eso lo hacía más tenebroso, Katy se negaba a derramar una lágrima, pero no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar. Decidió que su último recurso era gritar. Así que tomó aire.

"¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡Auxiliooooooooo!!" Exclamó a todo pulmón, y su voz poseía un timbre bastante agudo, cosa que su familia tenía el gusto de apreciar seguido, su captor se tapó los oídos y se acercó a ella, sacando un pañuelo se lo ató a modo de mordaza, Katy se resistió todo lo que pudo, él se hartó y le dio tremenda bofetada.

"¡Quédate quieta, perra! ¡No me hagas enfadar más de lo que estoy!" Exclamó él, Katy abrió los ojos grandes como platos, había reconocido la voz...

**Je, sorry por el suspenso, pondré el próximo cap ASAP!. Reviews please!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Fin de la Angustia

**FENIXGIRL:** Je, las apariencias engañan, espero que te guste el anteúltimo cap, ya no los voy a tener en suspenso más gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta de Esparta**: Pobre Sergei, siempre le dan con un caño. Pero bueno, espero que con este cap ya te saque el suspenso de una vez. gracias por tu review!

**Galatea 597**: Bueno, más o menos, pero no te sulfures, con este cap ya se arregla casi todo. Y bueno, los niños tienen a quien salir... sus madres, por supuesto "Todos los santos miran a Rhiannon con cara de pocos amigos, no les gustó esa aseveración" gracias por tu review!

**Elena**: Je, si tu lo dices "pone la ópera de Wagner, las Valkyrias" Me causa gracia esa pieza, "Mira Sergei palidecer un poco" gracias por tu review!

**Abby Lockhart**: No lo estoy, es más, creo que escribiré algo, pero no ahora, estoy garrapateando con este maldito nuevo teclado, que es más duro que la cabeza de Milo, mi nuevo fic, aunque tardará en salir a la luz. Jaja, me gusta lo de hijo de Sushi. Lo usaré gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 11: Fin de la Angustia

Ambos jóvenes llegaron después de una hora de viaje hasta el lugar, el sitio era ruinoso, pero parecía que algunas personas la habitaban a falta de otra cosa. Se miraron el uno al otro y esperaron a que Vania llegara, si es que no estaba ya por ahí. Pero al rato se cansaron, estaban perdiendo el tiempo, Kiki se preguntaba si ese gorila realmente había llamado por teléfono, bueno, no creía que la dulce Ari fuera a mentirle ¿verdad?

"Será mejor que no vayamos" Dijo Sergei, que ya se había puesto en camino, Kiki se rascó la nuca e iba a seguirlo cuando un grito muy agudo de auxilio llegó a los oídos del santo, Sergei también lo había escuchado, ambos se miraron y empezaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde pensaban que podría haber sonado la voz.

"¿Ha visto a una chica de pelo negro y ondulado medio inconsciente llevada por alguien, un hombre" Preguntó Sergei a un anciano pordiosero, el viejo le sonrió con unas encías sin dientes.

"Mi memoria falla" le dijo, Sergei suspiró y puso dinero en su mano.

"Mi memoria se aclaró un poco, creo que un sujeto robusto llevó cargando a otra persona, no sé si era mujer, entró en ese edificio de enfrente" No bien terminó, Kiki y Sergei salieron como balas hacia el derruido lugar. La puerta no cedía a la fuerza de Sergei, pero Kiki le dio tremenda patada y se abrió de par en par.

"Bien hecho, Sherlock, el secuestrador ya se enteró de que estamos aquí" Dijo con sarcasmo Sergei, Kiki lo miró enfadado, no estaba de humor para tener que lidiar con las indirectas de Sergei ahora.

"No se escapará de mí" Dijo y subió las escaleras, mientras Sergei buscaba por la planta baja.

"¡Rayos¿Quién será" Dijo el encapuchado, Katy le miraba con odio y una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminaba su rostro, quizás alguien la había oído.

"No te ilusiones, me desharé de quien sea" Dijo, sacando un arma de grueso calibre, Katy empalideció, encima llevaba una gran navaja en la bota. El sujeto subió las escaleras maldiciendo, abrió con cuidado la puerta del sótano, ya que allí se escondía, vio una sombra y apuntó, Katy gritó desesperada pero su grito quedó ahogado en la mordaza.

"Aquí no hay nadie" Murmuró Sergei mientras miraba en lo que debió ser alguna vez la cocina. Cuando iba a regresar sobre sus pasos, un sujeto encapuchado le apuntó con un arma y disparó...

Kiki escucho la detonación y salió corriendo hacia la planta baja, cuando salto de la escalera para llegar más rápido vio que Sergei estaba en el suelo con un balazo en el hombro, el sujeto se disponía a terminar con él, pero Kiki le tocó el hombro con los dedos, el sujeto se dio vuelta y pegó un ágil salto, cuando se asentó disparó contra Kiki. La bala rebotó contra algo invisible, volvió a disparar y nada, las balas nunca llegaban a su blanco. Intentó disparar al pobre Sergei que yacía doblado de dolor en el suelo, pero la misma barrera le protegía a él. Kiki lo miraba con calma, una calma asesina diría. El sujeto, que estaba en ventaja, salió corriendo por la puerta de calle, Kiki intentó perseguirlo, pero Sergei estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

"¡Aguanta, Sergei! Te llevaré a un hospital" Dijo Kiki, acostándolo boca arriba.

"B-busca... Katy" Dijo medio ahogado. Kiki asintió y antes de levantarse, rasgó su camisa vendando como podía la herida, puso la mano de Sergei en ella para que la apretara.

"Resiste" Dijo el santo y bajó al sótano, allí estaba Katy, asustada como nunca.

"Dios ¿estás bien" Dijo Kiki, destruyendo sus cadenas y quitándole la mordaza, Katy no podía hablar de la emoción, le abrazó con fuerza y él también, Kiki le dio varios besos en las mejillas, había estado tan angustiado, la separó de él aún no convencido de que ella no tenía heridas, además de las producidas por las cadenas en sus muñecas. La levantó en brazos y la sacó de allí, Katy ahogó un grito al ver a Sergei, por lo que Kiki la dejó en el suelo y tomó el celular de Sergei para llamar una ambulancia.

o

Luego de que Sergei fuera trasladado, Camus y los demás fueron avisados por Kiki de que Katy estaba bien, la chica no había hablado nada desde que la habían encontrado, estaba en shock, según un médico que la revisó y vendó sus muñecas.

"Será mejor que descanse, llévela a su casa cuanto antes, el joven que ingresó está estable aunque perdió bastante sangre" Dijo el médico, Kiki asintió y cargó a Katy otra vez en brazos.

Al llegar al Santuario, Camus y Crystal enseguida abrazaron a su hija, Crystal lloraba de la alegría de verla en una pieza, Camus estaba infinitamente agradecido con ambos muchachos, así que se ofreció a ir a cuidar de Sergei esa noche, Kiki protestó un poco, pero Katy parecía no querer soltarle, así que dejó que Camus fuera.

"Descansa, _cherée_, lo necesitas" Dijo Camus, dándole un beso en la frente a Katy ella le sonrió débilmente y asintió. Los demás también abrazaron a Katy, estaban muy contentos de verla otra vez. Los niños, en especial Michel, se sentaron en el suelo, a los pies de la joven. Ella parecía tener la mirada perdida, envuelta en una gruesa manta y con una taza de té en las manos.

"Ari¿dónde conseguiste esa dirección" Preguntó Kiki a la niña, ella miró a Karin, que se acercó a Kiki.

"La encontramos en la billetera del amigo de Sergei, no digas a nadie que salimos tan tarde o nos cuelgan" Dijo Karin, Kiki frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que los niños desobedecieran así, pero gracias a ellos Katy estaba a salvo.

"Bien, por esta vez pasa, pero no vuelvan a hacerlo" Dijo Kiki, las niñas asintieron.

"Gracias" Agregó el joven, abrazando a ambas niñas, que le devolvieron el abrazo. Ahora que habían encontrado a Katy, los niños estaban exultantes con su victoria.

Katy, para pesar de su hermanito, no había probado el té, estaba extática sin casi pestañear, Crystal se llevó a la pandilla fuera, a excepción de Michel, claro. Kiki miró preocupado a Katy, el niño se encogió de hombros y los dejó solos.

"Katy, amor, bébete el té, te hará bien" Dijo Kiki dulcemente, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Katy empezó a temblar, Kiki le sacó la taza a tiempo antes de que se derramara. Ella empezó a sollozar despacioél la abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarla. La pobre Katy no había derramado una lágrima aún, y ahora que estaba a salvo, ya no pudo contenerlas más. Kiki le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, pero nada podía hacer, era mejor que Katy se desahogara o le haría peor.

Crystal suspiró y los dejó solos, su hija necesitaba tiempo para reponerse del calvario que había pasado, pero aún no estaba segura y por nada del mundo saldría del Santuario hasta que atraparan al culpable.

Después de un buen rato, Katy logró formar algunos pensamientos coherentes, enseguida se secó las lágrimas y trató de calmarse, Kiki no dejaba de abrazarla y ella agradecía infinitamente su compañía y apoyo.

"¿Sergei está bien, verdad" Preguntó ella, muy preocupada.

"Si, cariñoél está estable, tendrá que reponerse por un par de semanas tal vez, tu padre está con él ahora, ya que no conoce a nadie más" le contestó él, ella asintió.

"Será mejor que me dé un baño y me vaya a dormir" Dijo Katy, dándole un recatado beso en la mejilla a Kikiél le sonrió y se levantó a su vez, luego de ver que ella desaparecía en el baño, se retiró a su templo.

o

Camus, que velaba por Sergei, estaba muy pensativo, no se imaginaba quien podría haber querido raptar a su hija, debía ser alguien que ya la conociera, era improbable que fuera un griego, ya que ellos no habían venido para allí desde hacía cuatro años, pero era bizarro pensar que alguien los hubiera seguido desde Rusia, aunque...

Sergei despertó dolorido, cuando abrió los ojos pensó que estaba soñando, o más bien era una pesadilla¿el señor Camus estaba a su lado o era una visión inducida por los calmantes. ?

"No, no estás soñando, así que deja de mirarme así" Le dijo Camus, con su tono glacial de costumbre.

"De veras que es usted, nadie más podría reproducir su tono de voz, ni en mis más alocados sueños podría repetirlo" Dijo Sergei con voz cansina, Camus le hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero luego cambió su semblante por uno menos hostil.

"Gracias por rescatar a Katy, les debo mucho a ti y a Kiki, por culpa de que yo no pude encontrarla antes tú estás en esta situación" Dijo Camus, con una voz tranquila, Sergei se quedó de piedra ¿él señor Camus agradeciéndole a ÉL algo? Vaya, de qué se había perdido en las últimas horas.

"Katy me importa demasiado como para tolerar que le sucediera algo malo" Le respondió el muchacho y luego cerró los ojos, volviéndose a dormir; Camus suspiró y lo miró con una cosa cercana a la compasión, el pobre todavía no sabía que Katy ya había decidido terminar con él, bueno, que ella le hablara, aunque esperaba que no se lo tomara muy a pecho...

En eso entra Vania, con un rostro muy preocupado, viendo a su amigo tirado en la camilla dormido por los calmante y con su 'suegro' velando por él... bien, estaba sobrio ¿no? Algo bastante malo debía de haber ocurrido para que el Gran Señor de los Hielos se dignara a venir a cuidar de un pobre mortal como su amigo. Vania siempre tan sarcástico y poco amigable como siempre. Camus le miró con frialdad y se levantó.

"Por si no te enteraste, a tu amigo le dispararon hace unas horas por querer salvar a mi hija de un sujeto que la había raptado y que por desgracia escapó¿cómo supiste donde encontrarlo" Dijo Camus, a modo de saludo. Vania se pasó una mano por el cabello, en gesto cansado.

"Me lo dijeron en el hotel, creo que usted llamó para informarles ¿verdad" Camus asintió, luego le dejó el lugar a Vania y se retiró. Vania miró con lástima a su amigo, que tonto era, sería capaz de dejarse matar por esa muchacha que no se merecía que alguien la quisiera tanto.

o

Katy, ya mucho más tranquila, pensó que no podía ser que fuera él el que la había raptado, aunque su voz concordaba, pero de todas formas estaba bastante distorsionada por el pasa montañas que llevaba puesto. Suspiró y se recostó en su cómoda cama, ya tendría tiempo mañana para discutir eso con los demás.

En efecto, a la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó, se fue directo al grano mientras desayunaban, Camus miraba a su hija algo sorprendido.

"Pero, cariño¿estás seguro de tus sospechas" Preguntó Camus, al santo de Acuario no le gustaba particularmente acusar a alguien sin pruebas.

"¿Quién más sino? Aunque desconozco sus razones para haber hecho algo así..." Dijo Katy pensativa, Camus y Crystal se miraron desconcertadosél único que no había dicho ni una palabra había sido Michel, que miraba su chocolatada como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"Katy tiene razón, la dirección estaba en su billetera..." Dijo Michel al fin, los tres se voltearon a mirarlo con suspicacia ¿pero qué sabía él?

"¿De qué estás hablando, Michel" Dijo Crystal, empezando a sospechar de que los niños tenían 'algo que ver' con el rescate de Katy.

"Bueno, sé que después de que les diga lo que sé, estaré castigado por un mes más o menos, pero el culpable no puede andar suelto sin pagar por lo que casi le hizo a Katy. Con los demás nos escapamos anoche porque teníamos una corazonada, entramos al hotel donde se hospedan Sergei y Vania, pudimos ver que Vania no estaba en la habitación, así que buscamos algún indicio y en su billetera encontramos la dirección que Ari le dio a Kiki, entonces fue que dieron con Katy. Vania es el principal sospechoso de secuestrarte, hermana" Explicó Michel, todos estaban boquiabiertos.

"Bien, me retiro a mi habitación ya que sé que estoy castigado y me auto encierro antes de que me lo ordenen¡Do svidaniya! (adiós)" Concluyó el pequeño y se fue para su habitación, Katya miró a su padre al mismo tiempo que Crystal.

"No lo castigues, pa, si no fuera por él y los demás, yo estaría vaya a saberse donde y con que daños" Dijo Katy suplicante.

"No apruebo lo que hicieron, pero debo reconocer que eso salvó a Katy, yo tampoco creo que se merezca castigo alguno por esta vez" Acotó Crystal.

"De que castigo me hablan. Michel se autocastigó antes de que yo dijera algo... pero creo que tienen razón, por esta vez se lo dejaré pasar" Dijo Camus y se levantó para ir a hablar con su hijo menor.

o

Katy se fue enseguida al templo de Kiki, ya estaba mucho más calmada y pensando con la cabeza fría, si el sospechoso era quien ella pensaba, entonces Sergei también estaba en peligro, esa persona tal vez querría rematarle en el hospital. Kiki le sonrió cuando la vio entrar, enseguida se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años.

"¿Cómo te sientes" preguntó él, aún abrazándola.

"Mejor, aunque me urge hablarte de mis sospechas" Dijo Katy, Kiki, luego de darle un beso, cosa que anoche no había podido hacer, escuchó todo el relato de principio a fin, ni hablar que cuanto más le contaba, más furioso estaba el santo de Aries, sabía que iba a quebrarle algunos huesos al principal sospecho: Vania.

"Tenemos que interrogarlo a ver si mete la pata o si tiene alguna buena coartada" Dijo Katy, Kiki respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y asintió, le iba a costar mucho no matarlo antes.

"Quisiera ir a ver a Sergei ¿me acompañas" Preguntó Katy.

"Claro, yo también pensaba ir a verlo de todas formas" Dijo Kiki y ambos partieron al hospital.

Sergei estaba terminando de desayunar cuando Katy y Kiki entraron, enseguida le sonrió a su aún novia, ella le sonrió a su vez y se acercó para darle un abrazo, esto aún molestaba a Kiki, pero lo toleraría porque el pobre muchacho aún no sabía que pronto se iba a enterar de la relación entre Kiki y Katy, no era un momento que Katy ansiaba tener, pero era necesario, aunque aún no le diría nada.

"¿Te duele mucho" Preguntó Katy.

"Más o menos, me mantienen con calmantes, creo que sino estaría medio desmayado" Dijo Sergei, Katy asintió, no le gustaba tener que decirle sus sospechas, por lo que trató de ser lo más diplomática posible.

"Umm, mira, yo sé que esto puede ser difícil de aceptar, pero..." Empezó Katy, Sergei se puso pálido, se olía que ella le iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar ni medio, lo que venía a decirle cuando fue secuestrada.

"Bueno, es que creo saber quien fue mi secuestrador, tengo al menos firmes sospechas para dudar de él, sé que esto quizás te parezca irrisorio, pero todo apunta en su dirección" Dijo Katy, Sergei suspiró más tranquilo, al menos ella no le iba a dejar. Pero lo que escuchó le agregó una semana más de cama de seguro.

"Sergei, creo que el que me secuestró fue Vania" Al fin dijo ella.

"¡¿Qué¡Cómo puedes creer eso, Katy, el nunca haría eso y menos tratar de matarme" Exclamó el muchacho, Kiki, que hasta ahora había permanecido parado y en silencio, se acercó a Sergei y lo contuvo para que no se hiciera más daño.

"¡Quédate quieto, torpe, te abrirás la herida" Le espetó Kiki, esa orden pareció al fin llegar al cerebro de Sergei y se quedó quieto. Kiki se le paró al lado para que no intentara eso de nuevo.

"Lo que Katy dice, por muy inverosímil que parezca es la verdad, por lo que un guardia estará instalado en la puerta de la habitación, Vania no podrá entrar hasta que se demuestre que es inocente" Dijo Kiki con toda calma, Katy le miró agradecida, luego le tomó la mano a Sergei.

"Lo siento, sé que es tu amigo, pero la dirección fue encontrada en su billetera, además su voz me pareció muy conocida, demasiado, su contextura física era igual prácticamente" Dijo Katy, a Sergei le costaba creer eso, pero Katy no mentiría.

"Vania debe estar en el hotel ahora, será mejor que lo atrapen antes de que escape" Dijo con un hilo de voz Sergei, Katy suspiró, se quedaría con él y que Kiki fuera.

"Iré a buscar a Camus y le interrogaremos, tú Katy no salgas de esta habitación" Dijo Kiki y se marchó.

o

Vania se encontró de repente sentado a la fuerza por dos santos dorados con caras de pocos amigos, le sorprendió mucho eso, ya que Camus no parecía particularmente enojado la noche anterior.

"¡Oigan, qué les pasa¡Por qué me tratan así" Protestó Vania.

"Simple, imbécil, eres sospechoso de secuestrar a Katy el otro día, las pruebas encontradas estás en tu contra" Dijo Kiki.

"¡De qué hablan¡Yo nunca le haría daño¿Qué pruebas tienen" Se defendió Vania, los dos santos se miraron y sacaron el papel original con la dirección, Vania se puso pálido, pero se recompuso enseguida.

"Ella estaba cerca de aquí, Katy dice reconocer tu voz y contextura física" Dijo Camus, Vania se puso lívido, no podía ser.

"Yo no lo hice, me crean o no, hay otros hombres que pueden parecerse a mí, además, esa dirección es de una casa que está siendo remodelada y quería verla, ya que el padre de Sergei quiere comprar una casa aquí, eso es todo"

"¿Dónde estuviste ese día y noche" Dijo Kiki.

"En la tarde estuve aquí, en el hotel, si quieren pueden preguntar al gerente, en la noche me fui a buscar a Sergei al bar y no le encontré, luego le busqué por otras partes hasta que a las diez regresé aquí" Dijo, ambos santos se miraron, podían corroborar eso, Katy había sido encontrada a las doce menos cuarto y Kiki se había enfrentado al secuestrador, salvo que Vania se desdoblara, no había forma de que fuera él.

"Bien, iré a ver si este dice la verdad, tú quédate con él" Dijo Camus, Kiki asintió, pero empezaba a creer que había alguien más implicado en esto...


	12. Capítulo 12: Caso Resuelto

**Atalanta de Esparta¿**Ves, ves? Pobre Sergei, siempre mal tratado, y bueno, ya le daremos una paliza al secuestrador Lo siento, pero Sergei se va a tener que buscar otra chica... de lo cual no pienso escribir, estoy con otro fic por ahora. Gracias por tu review!

**Elena: **¡Ahhhhhhhh¡Me encanta Sherlock Holmes! Es un honor que comparen mi fics con lo que el gran Arthur Conan Doyle escribió . Gracias por tu review!

Fenixgirl: Sip, la cosa era tenerlos en duda hasta el final... y creo que lo logré¿no? Gracias por tu review! 

**Abby Lockhart1: **Mwahahaha! Ya verás quien fue en este cap. Por lo visto te he tenido al borde de la silla Gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 12: Caso Resuelto

Camus y Kiki fueron al hospital, Vania era inocente hasta ahora, pero de todas formas habían dejado a un guardia espía para que lo vigilase. Encontraron a Katy con Sergei, ambos parecían estar riéndose de algo, Kiki se sentía un poco mejor en decirle que Vania por ahora estaba fuera de sospecha.

"¡Hola, papi¡Kiki¿Averiguaron algo" Dijo Katy, Sergei los miró con atención.

"Sí y no. Vania tiene una coartada que lo desliga del caso, pero aún no sabemos que pensar de él..." Dijo Kiki, Sergei sonrió, su amigo nunca podría hacerle algo así a él y a Katy, por mucho que dijera que ella era una niña malcriada y consentida.

"De todas formas, Katy, te vuelves con nosotros ahora, no quiero correr riesgos" Dijo Camus, Katy asintió, despidiéndose de Sergei, se marchó con ambos santos.

o

Kiki, que había disimulado bien enfrente del otro muchacho porque se estaba recuperando, en cuanto llegaron, abrazó a Katy fuerte, ni que fuera a desaparecer, la verdad no quería pensar que su chica estuviera cariñosa con su ex novio porque él no lo sabía aún. Katy sonrió, se imaginaba que esa tranquilidad frente a Sergei tenía que ser fingida, sabiendo lo celoso que era cabeza de zanahoria, no soportaba que ni la miraran con demasiada atención en la calle.

"Dime que no tuviste que besarlo, Katy, o tendré que ir a golpearlo" Dijo Kiki, Katy se echó a reír, pero Kiki estaba muy serio, no estaba bromeando.

"Ay, por favor, como crees que lo besaría, si ni siquiera podía pensar en hacerlo antes de que tú me besaras la otra noche. No, sólo charlamos y lo máximo que hice fue tomarle la mano ¿eso es demasiado para usted, mi celoso cabeza de zanahoria?" Dijo Katy con humor, Kiki suspiró aliviado y le sonrió, dándole un beso al fin, ya se había tenido que esperar mucho en el día y encima a que Camus se dignara a dejarlos solos, ya que le daba como no sé que ponerse cariñoso con Katy delante de él.

Camus, entre tanto, fue a hablar con el resto de sus compañeros y Crystal, sabía que la cuartada de Vania era buena, pero también se olía que le estaba ocultando algo.

"¿Qué averiguaste¿Encontraron al sujeto?" Preguntó Milo, Camus asintió y prosiguió a contarles todo lo sucedido.

"Que raro, dices que él no fue, pero sientes que tuvo algo que ver" Dijo Aioria, pensativo, Crystal suspiró, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o o o ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vania, entre tanto, salió del hotel, sin contar con que tenía a un espía siguiéndole el rastro, miraba de todas formas para todos lados con desconfianza, no podía contar con que un santo saliera y le detuviera. Así que se dirigió al sitio de la dirección que le había sido robada.

"Vaya, vaya, así que te dignaste a venir... hermano" Dijo una voz, Vania frunció el ceño, que estúpido era Oscar, casi le agarraban a él por culpa de las cosas que hacía.

"¡Eres imbécil o qué¡Cómo se te ocurre raptar a Katya, idiota! Ella es la hija de un santo dorado, porque tú estés resentido con ella por no haberte registrado, no significa que debas maltratarla, más sabiendo que es la novia de mi mejor amigo" Dijo Vania, furioso, no había delatado a Oscar porque quería primero la verdad. Su hermano rió siniestramente.

"Tu estúpido amigo ya fue 'pateado' por ella, ya que tiene al pelirrojo ese ahora bailando a su son. Ella hace y deshace a gusto, alguien tenía que darle una lección a esa mujerzuela" Dijo Oscar, Vania apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de golpearlo.

"¡Ella no es mujerzuela! Me consta que sólo salió con Sergei hasta ahora, y no creo que lo esté engañando" Oscar volvió a reír y le mostró una foto donde Katy y Kiki se estaban besando, Vania se quedó pálido, de seguro que Sergei ya debía de saberlo, sintió lástima por su amigo, que la quería tanto.

"Si esa fue su decisión, bien, que haga su vida, Sergei y yo regresaremos a Rusia cuanto antes, y tú vienes conmigo" Le espetó Vania, su hermano lo miró de forma amenazante.

"¡Yo no me iré sin haberla tenido a ella primero!" Estalló el sujeto, Vania suspiró, su hermano estaba loco de atar, tenía que detenerlo.

"Bueno, ya, trata de agarrarla si quieres, pero a mí no me metas" Dijo Vania y se dio media vuelta para irse.

"Sí, y tú me ayudarás" Dijo Oscar y le dio un culatazo en la nuca con su arma.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una enfermera le trajo a Sergei una nota que provenía de Vania, el muchacho la tomó extrañado y la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver lo que le pedía, pero más helado se quedó en la pos data, que tenía una foto de Katy y Kiki besándose, a Sergei casi le da un ataque, pero luego se calmó, ya se temía esto, pero hubiera preferido que Katya se lo dijera.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Sergei se quitó todas las cosas que tenía puestas y se levantó, tambaleó al primer paso y casi se cayó, pero logró asirse del barral de la cama y recuperó el equilibrio. Luego intentó caminar otra vez, paso a paso logró llegar hasta su ropa y cambiarse, tratando de no abrir su herida. Cuando terminó se escabulló del hospital.

El espía, no bien vio lo que había pasado, se fue corriendo para avisar a los santos dorados de lo que había descubierto.

Oscar se reía por lo bajo, el estúpido de Sergei vendría de seguro, ya que la carta era urgente, con él fuera del camino podría atraer a Katya y así la volvería a tener toda para sí, aunque debía pensar en como deshacerse del pelirrojo, ese era una espina en su flanco, sabía que no dejaría a Katya sola ni a sol ni a sombra, lo mismo podía decir de Camus, pero la cuestión era trabajar rápido y sacar a Katy hacia Rusia otra vez, a diferencia de Grecia, su patria era un país mucho más grande.

Vania despertó, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, su idiótico hermano se las pagaría caro, pero eso si lograba zafarse de las cuerdas que le ataban. Debería haberlo denunciado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no, tenía que darle una oportunidad a su hermano primero.

"¿Vania¿Estás aquí?" Dijo Sergei, mirando con una linterna a su alrededor, esta propiedad estaba en mejores condiciones, pero se parecía mucho a la otra. Sergei tragó saliva, se sentía inquieto por algo que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Caminó unos pasos más y alumbró hacia un recoveco, allí estaba Vania maniatado y amordazado, parecía estar desesperado, Sergei corrió a quitarle la mordaza.

"¡Vania, qué pasó!" Preguntó alarmado en rubio muchacho.

"¡Debes irte de aquí, Oscar quiere matarte y lastimar a Katya¡Busca ayuda!" Dijo Vania, pero luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Oscar estaba tras ellos sonriendo horriblemente. Sergei enseguida le encaró, Oscar le estaba apuntando con una arma, la misma con la que le había disparado.

"¡Qué estás loco¡Baja esa cosa y todo saldrá bien!" Trató de persuadirlo Sergei, pero Oscar se rió con descaro.

"Miren al enclenque tratando de ser un conciliador, siento informarte que no sirves ni para eso, ahora, me desharé de ti... aunque podría matarte enfrente de la mujerzuela, así me temería aún más" Dijo con una mirada de maniático, tanto Vania como Sergei tragaron saliva, esto no estaba saliendo muy bien que digamos.

Una risa bastante sarcástica fue escuchada desde algún punto de la casa, Oscar miró para todos lados, frenético¿quién podría haberlos encontrado? La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a bajar, por lo que Oscar perdió su confianzuda sonrisa y empezó a disparar hacia la nada, por suerte, alguien había puesto un escudo alrededor de los dos muchachos en el suelo, por lo que las balas perdidas que llegaron, simplemente rebotaron. Sergei se apresuró a cortar con una navaja las ataduras de Vania, le costó un poco ya que sólo podía usar un brazo.

"Veo que tendré que reportarte yo mismo a Rusia, si mal no tengo entendido, te están buscando" Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Oscar, Camus salió de las sombras, seguido por Kiki, Milo y Saga, que lo miraron muy amenazantes. Ahora fue el turno del bribón para temblar, estaba pálido, sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Trató de agarrar a Sergei como escudo, pero Vania se le adelantó y le dio tremendo puñetazo, lo dejó en el suelo despatarrado, Camus suspiró, de que mala calidad venían los delincuentes últimamente, Milo y Kiki lo sujetaron y se lo llevaron a rastras.

"Gracias, señor Camus, creo que nos hubiera matado sino hubieran aparecido ustedes" Dijo Sergei, Vania le ayudó a caminar, ya que el pobre muchacho aún estaba débil.

"La próxima vez que piensen en enfrentarse a un loco como ese, primero llamen a la policía" Dijo Camus, con eso se retiró, Saga los miró encogiéndose de hombros y los tres salieron para afuera también.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katy estaba esperando con las demás mujeres muy preocupada, Michel se había sentado en el regazo de su madre y miraba a su hermana con preocupación, los demás niños estaban o distrayéndose con algún juguete o escuchando el cuento que en la otra habitación les estaba leyendo Jenni, como de costumbre.

Cuando escucharon venir a los santos, todas se pusieron de pié, Katy fue la primera en correr hacia su padre y Kiki, ambos le sonrieron, satisfechos con su pesquisa.

"Bueno ¿nos van a decir que pasó?" Dijo Crystal, todas miraron expectantes a sus maridos, que suspiraron y se sentaron para relatarles lo ocurrido, Katy se sentó en el regazo de Kiki, y estuvo pegada a él durante todo el relato, más tranquila sabiendo que al fin habían atrapado al desgraciado, lo que sorprendió a Crystal y Katy fue sabe que era Oscar el culpable y no Vania después de todo.

"Dime ¿por qué te detestaba tanto, Katy?" Preguntó Kiki, Katy se rascó la cabeza tratando de pensar alguna razón, pero no encontró ninguna.

"Umm, la verdad no sé, tendré que hablar con Vania y Sergei para ver si ellos saben algo" Le contestó la chica, Kiki asintió, estaba contento de saber que ahora nada amenazaba a Katy.

Una semana después...

"Me alegro que ya te hayan dado de alta" Comentó Katy a Sergei, que asintió, Kiki les acompañaba también, aunque luego se excusó y se retiró, dejándolos solos por un rato. Katy suspiró, sería mejor que terminara de aclarar las cosas con Sergei, aunque algo le decía que él sabía en el fondo que su relación como tal había terminado.

"Umm... ¿quieres ir a tomar algo" Dijo Sergei, viendo que Katy se sentía incómoda, ella le sonrió y asintió. Cuando después de acomodarse en un pequeño bar y pedir algo de beber, Katy se dispuso a decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

"Sergei, yo, bueno, no quería decírtelo mientras te estabas recuperando pero... bueno, creo que lo nuestro ya llegó a su fin, si entiendes a que me refiero" Dijo ella, tratando de ser lo más diplomática posible, Sergei le sonrió con tristeza, ya lo sabía, pero quería que Katy se lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

"Sí, ya me lo imaginaba, desde que llegaste aquí todo cambió, creo que eso era lo que me querías decir cuando Oscar te secuestró ¿no? Además me llegó una carta que parecía haber sido mandada por Vania, en la cual había una foto de ti besándote con Kiki" Dijo Sergei, Katy palideció un pocoél le volvió a sonreír a pesar de todo.

"No te preocupes, sé que me lo hubieras dicho en algún momento, pero bueno, entiendo que lo prefieres a él, creo que siempre lo preferiste aunque sin darte cuenta. De todas formas, espero permanecer aunque más no sea como tu amigo" Dijo, tomándole la mano, Katy le sonrió y asintió.

"Claro, me alegro de que hayamos aclarado las cosas, realmente no quería lastimarte, porque eres una buena persona, además te estimo mucho, arriesgaste tu vida por mí, eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré. ¿Regresarás con nosotros a Rusia cuando volvamos" Dijo Katy, Sergei suspiró, prefería volver cuanto antes, necesitaba tiempo ahora.

"Mañana regresaré con Vania, pero cuando vuelvas llámame. Claro, si Kiki no se molesta demasiado por eso" Dijo él, Katy asintió y bebió su café, Kiki no se molestaría... mucho.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katy se encontraba muy cómoda en los brazos de Kiki, ambos estaban contemplando las estrellas desde la roca en la que habían compartido su primer beso, ella ya le había dicho acerca de la conversación con Sergei, Kiki suspiró aliviado al no tener que sentir celos de él o tener que ocultar ya su relación con Katy.

"Katy, bueno ¿te vas a regresar a Rusia en un par de semanas, no" Dijo él, algo aprehensivo, Katy le miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Tengo que asistir a clases de nuevo, aunque este ya es mi último año. Más te vale que me vengas a ver al menos una o dos veces por semana, y que me llames día por medio, yo también planeo llamarte todo lo que mis padres me dejen" Le contestó ella, Kiki sonrió, para él era fácil aparecer en Rusia... claro, después de haber ido al menos una vez para poder visualizar el lugar en su mente, así que quizás acompañaría a Katy y su familia de regreso, también vería si de esa forma podía distraer a Michel de enfermarse en el avión. El pobre niño ya estaba sufriendo de antemano por el futuro viaje.

"Claro que iré, no te dejaría sola por mucho tiempo ni a sol ni a sombra. Ya viste que los hombres tienden a querer hacerse contigo de formas poco honestas" Dijo Kiki, Katy hizo una mueca de disgusto al acordarse del hermano de Vania, pero luego le sonrió deslumbrantemente a Kiki.

"Bueno, no sé, quizás me deje secuestrar de vez en cuando y..." No terminó la frase porque Kiki la estaba besando antes de que tuviera más ideas graciosas por el estilo.

FIN

Omake

"Kiki, por favor pásame la agenda que está en el mueble al lado de mi cama" Le pidió Katy, ya que estaba empacando y doblando ropa, Kiki asintió y abrió el cajón, sacando la dichosa agenda. Katy estaba de espaldas a él, y cuando Kiki tomó el objeto, algo de deslizó fuera, el joven santo arqueó una ceja curiosamente y lo tomó del suelo.

Katy, al ver que se tardaba tanto se dio vuelta, Kiki estaba abriendo el sobre, ella miró horrorizada y le sacó de las manos las dichosas fotos que por suerte no parecía haber visto, sabía que debía haberlas quemado.

"¿Por qué tienes una foto aún de Sergei, uh?" Dijo ofuscado Kiki, que no podía dejar de sentirse celoso aún, Katy suspiró aliviada, la primera foto era de su ex novio.

"Err... bueno, es que no he tenido tiempo de deshacerme de ella" Le contestó y riendo algo nerviosa las dejó sobre la ropa que estaba doblando y cerró su maleta, Kiki notó ese extraño despliegue de nerviosismo y frunció el ceño, ella le ocultaba algo.

"Bueno, creo que ya tengo todo, será mejor que busque mis patines y los ponga en la maleta especial que tengo para ellos" Dijo Katy, saliendo de la habitación, Kiki la siguió cinco minutos después.

"Desaste de la foto de Sergei ¿quieres?" Dijo Kiki, Katy suspiró y asintió.

"No sé porque siento que no me estás diciendo algo" Siguió Kiki, estaba demasiado intrigado con el maldito sobre. Katy frunció el ceño, no le gustaba tener secretos con él, pero las fotos definitivamente eran algo que nunca planeaba decirle.

"No sé porque lo dices"

"¿Qué más hay en el sobre?

"Nada"

Kiki sacó el sobre y antes de que Katy lograra tomarlo miró sonriente el contenido... con decir que casi rivalizó con un tomate por lo colorado que se puso.

"¡Qué diablos es esto!" Exclamó él, Katy se cubrió la cara con una mano, para colmo entran Camus y Crystal, acercándose a la mesa. Ambos miraron las fotos... Crystal se sonrojó furiosamente y Camus... bueno, con decir que Kiki empezó a retroceder para salvar su pellejo basta. Katy suspiró, cuando lograra que su padre se sentara SIN matar a su novio tendría mucho que explicar...

**¡Por fin lo terminé! Espero que les haya gustado A mí me encantó escribirlo, gracias a todos los que siempre leen mis historias y a los nuevos que siempre llegan, sin su apoyo hace mucho que hubiera abandonado el intentar escribir.**


	13. Respuestas de Reviews

¡¡Hola a todos! Bueno, como he tenido tantas preguntas en mis reviews, las cuales quisiera contestar, ya que por ahora no pondré ningún otro fic nuevo. Mientras Kiki sigue corriendo de Camus, y Katy trata de explicar que fue una sucia treta de ella... a lo cual Kiki responde parándose en seco y haciendo que Camus se estrelle contra él... Cerramos el telón y les dejo a su imaginación lo que va a pasar después Ok, dejo de divagar.

**Core BloodDrinker:** Sniff, estoy emocionada soplándose la nariz No creo ser tan buena escritora, en fin, ya le pedí a Nana-chan que me mande el primer cap traducido al japonés en cuanto lo termine ¿Aioria-chan sigue enfurruñado? En serio que leí todas las reviews en las que ellos hablan, pero Milo es él único mujeriego que anda adulando en demasía a todo el mundo.

Milo¡Ja! Estás celosa "Rhiannon lo mira como para acogotarlo"

Rhiannon: Dream on! Yo celosa, como no. Ni una legión de Milos podría compararse a mi león "Aioria le saca la lengua a Milo y esto comienza una clásica pelea entre los dos" En fin - Gracias por la review!

**Arien Lautrec: **No problem, me alegro que te gusten tanto, perdón por hacerlos medio enganchados, pero al menos así les echan un vistazo a los demás Por supuesto que puedes ponerme en tu lista de contactos, ni preguntar tienes. Y no te preocupes, estoy pensando en otro, pero por ahora sólo está con algunas notas por ahí dispersas, según se me ocurren las cosas. Espero volver a saber de ti y gracias por tu review!

**Elena: **¿Verdad que no se lo esperaban? Bueno, traté de hacerlo algo interesante al menos Por cierto que los idiotas SOBRAN, por eso tengo tantos que se ofrecen Mwahahaha! Gracias por tu review!

**mizu no mitsukai: **Bueno, muchas gracias por tus palabras, estoy contenta de saber que a alguns les gustan mis fics, ya que debe haber otros que los detestan, ya he conocido por desgracia a varios - Bueno, no sé si libro, pero tengo bastantes hojas con mis fics Gracias por tu review!

**Mandy: **Guau¿Te gustó mucho Dark Guardian? La primera vez que oigo eso, en verdad ese fic es mi bebe consentido, ya que empeñé mucho tiempo en él, me alegro que te haya gustado Gracias por tu review!

**Misato Kat chan: **Bien, Misato-chan, te puedo decir con tranquilidad que el sobre contiene las fotos que la linda e inocente Katy le tomó a Kiki cuando esa chica que contrató prácticamente se le tiró encima, las quería para extorsionarlo y/o perjudicarlo, pero como ya sabes, no llegó a usarlas, por lo que ahora que Kiki las vio, la quiere matar Bueno, espero que esto conteste tu pregunta. Gracias por tu review!

**Abby Lockhart**: Muuuuchas gracias por siempre apoyarme Je, me alegro que te haya gustado el final, y bueno, dejo libre a la imaginación lo que Kiki va a hacer con Katy después de ver las fotos Hohohoho! Gracias por tu review!

**FENIXGIRL**: Je, el omake era justo y necesario, no podía dejar el asuntillo de las fotos así como así, Katy tenía que pagárselas cara a Kiki por el truco ese tan poco apropiado de una señorita . Gracias por tu review!

**Una simple lectora:** Por cierto que no me lo tomo a mal, pero para que sepas, sí he leído y dejado reviews en otros fics, es cierto también que no lo hago con frecuencia ya que no tengo tanto tiempo, y el que tengo me gusta invertirlo en su mayoría a escribir o dibujar.

Bueno, como me siento de humor, voy a dejarles un brevísimo adelanto de mi próximo fic que se llamará: **Till The Bellflower Blooms Again**

"...un libro no muy gordo estaba debajo de la estantería, sólo una punta de la solapa se podía ver, Sheryl lo tomó y lo observó con curiosidad, nunca lo había visto antes, era un poco más grande que un libro pocket y su color alguna vez de un negro brillante, ahora se veía deslucido y algo ajado, tenía el título escrito en lo que alguna vez fueron letras góticas platinadas, ella lo llevó a la luz. Ya que mucha no había en donde estaba parada. Inframundi, leyó en voz alta, se sorprendió de encontrar algo acerca del Hades solamente, decidió que sería bueno echarle un vistazo más tarde, así que, con el en las manos, tomó su bolso y fue a pedirlo a la bibliotecaria..."

"...Hades... como no. Nunca he tenido sueños tan bizarros, mejor me duermo otra vez Dijo Shery riéndose histéricamente, con un 'hasta mañana' se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. Lo que ella no sabía era que había dejado muy perplejo a Rune, y créanme, eso era muy difícil de lograr, o mejor dicho, casi imposible de hacer. El Espectro no se creía que la pequeña tonta pensara que estaba soñando. Mejor sacarla de su error..."

¡¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
